Buy One Get Five Free
by foreverafreak89
Summary: We always wanted a big family, I just never expected it to happen like this. Things aren't going to be easy now, but I will never regret our decision. Cannon pairings, all human.
1. Happy New Years

**AN:** This is my first attempt at a Twilight story, so hopefully it will go well. I noticed that in a lot of stories Edward and Bella have twins, so I couldn't help but think about them having a larger set of multiples. And I've been watching a lot of Jon and Kate Plus Eight so I thought about writing a story about Bella and Edward having sextuplets. So here it is.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.

Another year was almost over and my biggest dream had still not come true.

At the moment I was standing on the back porch of my half brother Emmett and his wife Rosalie's looking up at the night sky.

Emmett and Rosalie were married shortly after their college graduation -- which will be three years ago this May. Their marriage was also after the birth of their daughter Liliana Rosalie McCarty.

Emmett had wanted to get married as soon as he found out Rosalie was pregnant, but she argued that she didn't want to be fat and pregnant on one of the most important days of her life. And she was ecstatic when their daughter was born in April because she didn't have to worry about her huge stomach while receiving her diploma. And being remembered as the pregnant girl, though why she cared about what her peers thought all of a sudden was still a mystery to me.

Liliana is a two year old spitting image of Rosalie. With her long curly blond hair but has Emmett's dark brown eyes. Personality wise she was split right down the middle between the two. She was a little bundle of energy and absolutely adorable all you want to do it eat her up.

It would be really interesting to see what their next child would be like. Rosalie was pregnant with another little girl and was due in March. We all couldn't wait to meet the newest addition to our family.

I couldn't help but be a little bit jealous. And it didn't help that my best friend Alice – and now sister-in-law -- was pregnant as well. Her and her husband Jasper already had a baby boy named Landon Jasper Whitlock who going to be a year old in February. We all knew Landon was going to be exactly like Alice, but in boy form. He already had her black hair and was able to match her energy level, which is a pretty hard thing to do.

We all wondered if the next one was going to be like Jasper. Alice swore that she was having a girl, but she swore it was a girl the last time too. She wasn't as positive as the first pregnancy since she was proven wrong before; it was more of a hopeful wishing now.

We all knew how badly Alice wanted to have a little girl to dress up, though she did have a lot of fun dressing up Landon. Luckily we didn't have long to wait that much longer till we find out the truth.

As happy as I was for my friends, it just wasn't fair. I wanted a little bundle of joy to call my own. I had known since I was a little girl that I wanted to be a mother.

It wasn't strange to me that I wanted to start trying shortly after I got married to Edward. I had a feeling deep down inside that something was wrong, so I figured it would be best to start earlier. Little did I know how right my feeling was.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt two familiar arms wrap around my waist.

"What are you doing out here?" Edward asked his sweet breath on my neck.

"Just thinking." I replied leaning into his hold.

"Well it's almost time to ring in the New Year, what do you say we head back inside?" he let go of my waist and held out his hand, which I eagerly grabbed, and lead the two of us inside the house.

As we walked into the living room I could see all my close friends standing around the TV. They all had their arms wrapped around their respective partner, a child in their arms, and a bulging stomach. Edward must have felt my uneasiness because his arm snaked around my shoulder pulling me in closer.

After Edward and I had tried to conceive with no results I felt it was best that I go to the doctor to figure out what was going on. After a lot of testing my doctor informed me that I was infertile. The news was devastating even though I knew that something was wrong before I went. It was much harder to deal with now that I knew my feelings were true.

But my doctor gave Edward and me some hope. She told us about other options that we could use to help us try and start a family. When we went home that night we laid out all the different pamphlets that she given us on our bed, plus Edward's laptop, and started to figure out our best option.

We even talked about adoption, but knew that would have to come as a last choice because we were still so young and knew it would make adopting a child a lot harder.

After much discussion Edward and I decided on intrauterine insemination (IUI). It felt like the best option for us and had a good success rate. We agreed that after New Years we would begin treatment.

And now New Years Eve had fallen upon us and it was almost time to ring in the New Year. And soon it would all begin. I couldn't wait to start a family with my true love. I knew that IUI was going to work for us, even Alice was on our side. And she always had a way of predicting the future.

I tried not to get my hopes up since it was only going to be our first try, but I couldn't help it. Once again I had a gut feeling something good was going to come, and since that faithful day at the doctor's office I knew to trust my gut.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6…" my friends all started to count down to the new year, and I of course joined in with them.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1… Happy New Year!" we all cheered as the clock reached midnight and the year changed from 2008 to 2009.

Edward pulled me closer and I meet his lips half way into our first kiss of the New Year. As I we pulled apart my eyes meet his, a big smile on both our faces. This was defiantly going to be Happy New Year.

**AN:**I know the chapter is short, but I didn't feel the need for it to be long. This was only the introduction and a set up for the rest of the story, so the rest of the chapters should be longer. The next chapter will take place about a month after this. Since I do not know much about IUI other then what is on the web, I figure it is best I just skip the procedure and move onto other more important things. Please leave me some reviews so I can know if you guys want me to continue or not.


	2. The Test

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: Still do not own Twilight

New Years was long over and shortly after that Edward and I went to the doctors to figure out the best time for me to have the procedure. Unfortunately I had to wait till the end of the month to go in, but I knew that it would be okay. A few more weeks wouldn't do us any harm.

The IUI went really well. No pain, no blood, no nothing. It was just like every article and blog that I had read on the procedure.

Now here I was sitting in my bathroom waiting for the timer to go off. After work I had gone to CVS to buy myself a pregnancy test. I knew it was still early, but I couldn't wait to see. And the First Response one did say that they were able to give you accurate results five days before your missed period. I had bought to Gold version because it gave you a yes or no answer.

When I find out I want to be absolutely sure that I am pregnant or not. And I didn't want to deal with all the confusing lines or whatever the others ones had on them. A simple yes or no was what I needed.

The box held two tests so I figured for best results I would use both of them. It wasn't like I was planning on taking it again anytime soon after I found out my results.

Finally the alarm on my phone went off and it was time to find out the truth. With my eyes closed I took a big breath as I picked up the first test. I told myself that no matter what the results were I would be okay with it. This was only a test, and it could be wrong since it was still so early.

I opened my eyes and looked down: Yes.

My eyes opened wider and I had to control myself from jumping up and down and screaming at the top of my lungs. I quickly picked up the next test since I wasn't as nervous as before. That one said the same thing too: Yes.

I squealed like a little kid in a candy store as I looked at the two tests. Finally my dream had come true; I Isabella Maria Cullen was pregnant.

My next thoughts were of Edward. He needed to know too. But I couldn't just tell him over the phone. No it needed to be something creative and original. Luckily I had time before he came home from his internship at the hospital.

Edward was in medical school now and had a steady internship at the hospital. We both graduated two years ago, along with Alice, from Seattle University. I got a job as an editor for a local magazine and have been working there ever since.

Even though Edward was still in school we both wanted to start a family. Everyone else had, so we wanted to jump on the band wagon as well. And since I was infertile the best time it was better for us to start any procedure we wanted to now so we would have plenty of time to try. Plus we had better chance of getting pregnant while we were young.

At least we didn't have to worry about money. Edward came from a wealthy family. Plus he inherited a good sum of money from his deceased parents. They had died when he was a toddler in a car accident. His adopted parents, Esme and Carlisle Cullen, were close to Edward's birth parents and quickly adopted him. About a year later they adopted Alice. They wanted Edward to have a sibling and Alice seemed like the perfect daughter for their family.

I set my mind back to figuring out the perfect way to tell Edward I was pregnant. I took the two pregnancy sticks and walked into my bedroom. I sat down on the bed and put them in front of me. I was trying to find inspiration, some sort of sign telling me what to do.

A few minutes passed before I finally had an idea that seemed worthy for my husband. I jumped off the bed and headed over to the desk pulling out a pad of yellow paper and a pen. Sitting back down on the bed I got to work.

I was going to make Edward a little scavenger hunt with the pregnancy sticks at the very end.

My first clue would start at the front door since that was how Edward entered the apartment.

I wrote down: _We may need to think about getting a bigger car. Head into the kitchen to find your next clue. _

It wasn't that great, and it didn't make Edward think to hard since I was telling him where to go. But I was too impatient to wait around for him to figure out the next location.

I tore off the piece of paper I had written on and placed it to the side. Onto the kitchen clue: _We might need a few extra cups in the morning. Head into the dining room for the next clue._

I ripped that piece off to and got down to work on the next clue. The process continued until I had gotten to his final clue: _This is where I also learned the truth. Pick up the stick and turn around. _

My plan was to place one of the pregnancy sticks on top of the note and hold the other one in my hands. I would hide in the bedroom closet until he walks into the bathroom to read the final clue. The I would wait patiently to see his reaction.

I put all the pieces of paper into a neat pile and picked them up. I stood up and walked back over to the desk putting away the pad of paper and pen and pulled out a roll of tape. It was onto taping up all the clues.

I had to force myself not to run down the hallway. I was so excited to set up my little hunt for Edward, but with my clumsiness I would probably end up falling down. Which would defiantly not be good for me or the baby. So I carefully took one step at a time.

First stop the front door. I taped it to the door so Edward would defiantly be able to see it. Next I headed into the kitchen taping that note onto the coffee marker. I happily walked around taping up all the notes in their correct places.

With my final note in place with the pregnancy test on top I headed back out into the bedroom. I laid out on the bed and placed my hands behind my head as my eyes closed. I couldn't help but start to day dream about mine and Edward's new life together with our children.

At this thought my eyes popped open. Children, which meant more than one. Sure I always wanted more than one child, but Edward and I agreed that we would only go through IUI once.

I couldn't help but feel like there was more than one child growing inside of me. The idea of having multiples with fine with me, but something just felt strange.

I knew that the test I took was supposed to be able to detect early on, but I felt like it was still too early for a normal pregnancy to be detected. Even with twins I felt like it was too early.

I removed my hands from their spot under my head and placed them on my flat stomach. I couldn't help but wonder how many babies were growing inside of me right now.

My thoughts were broken when I heard the front door open, Edward was home. I tiptoed quietly to the door and peaked my head out so I could watch him for a bit before I had to hide.

"Hello!" Edward shouted expecting me to come a great him like I did every day. I quietly giggled to myself as I caught a glimpse of his adorable confused face before he headed into the kitchen.

The facial expression stayed the same as he walked around the house. Now was my time to hide as he neared me. I could hear his footsteps as he walked into the spare bedroom then came back out and headed to his last destination: the bathroom.

The closet door was opened up just enough so I could peak through it to watch Edward. Once his back was turned and quietly opened the door and followed behind him. I waited patiently with the other test in my hands as he read the last clue.

The smile spread on my face as I watched Edward turn around to face me. A look of amazement and confusion was on his face.

"Is it true?" Edward asked holding out the pregnancy stick.

All I could do was nod my head and hand him the other stick. A wave of nervousness washed over me as Edward continued to silently stare at the tests.

Was he not ready? No he had to be; he agreed to go through the procedure and knew that there was a good chance of getting pregnant. I couldn't help but worry that something was wrong.

Before I could say anything Edward threw his arms around me and swinging me around in circles. I couldn't help but giggle like a little girl. We landed safely on the bed as he leaded over a kissed me; all my fears were washed away. Then he went and surprised me as his lips left mine and meet my stomach.

"Hey there baby." Edward whispered, his lips not hovering above my shrit.

"You mean babies." I corrected

Edward picked up his head and gave me a confused look.

"Babies? How do you know we are having more than one?" he asked as he laid his head not to mine.

"I just have this feeling." I admitted. I knew it wasn't exactly the best explanation, but it was the truth.

"I'm pretty sure that there is just one in there." Edward said, and I didn't feel like arguing with him so I kept quiet. But he was able to tell that I wasn't convinced.

"Well there is only one way to know for sure." He leaned over to the nightstand and picked up the phone. As he handed it to me I knew what I had to do.

**AN:**End of chapter two! Alright so they don't know the number yet. It just didn't feel right to put that in this chapter. But the doctors appointment will defiantly be in the next one.

I'll probably only be able to update about once a week. I work at a day camp and at the end of the day I am exasuted. I will try my hardest to get the chapters up as soon as I can, but I'm not going to make any promises.

I also want to apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I'm not the best with all that stuff. I tried my best to read it over and correct my mistakes, but no one is perfect. At the moment I am in the process of trying to find myself a beta.

Finally I put up a poll on my profile for the names of the babies. I know its a bit early, but Edward and Bella are having a lot of babies. Plus I am not saying how many of each gender they are going to have until they are born. I'll be changing the names up randomly until that chapter comes.

So got vote and please review!

foreverafreak


	3. Finding Out

**Chapter 3: Finding Out**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of these amazing characters**

"Are you ready to go?" I heard Edward call.

"You bet!" I called back. This was probably the only time in my life that I would be excited to go to the doctors. I ran down the hallway and to the front door where Edward was standing. Of course with me being klutzy Bella, I slipped on the wooden floor. But instead of hitting the floor two strong arms wrapped around me.

"I guess I'll have to watch you closer now that you are carrying my baby." Edward joked helping me stand up.

"Babies." I corrected him again. We had been arguing about us having multiples or not since the day we found out. But today we were going to learn the truth.

Edward held my hand the entire way to the car and only let go of it when he had to run around to get into the driver's side.

"Are you excited?" he asked bringing my hand to his lips.

"Ecstatic." I replied turning my head to look at him. Another rarity was happening today, Edward was driving too slowly. Normally I would bug him for driving so fast, but today he couldn't go fast enough. I wanted to get to the doctors as soon as possible.

Finally the office was in sight and I jumped out of the car as soon as Edward turned it off. I waited as patiently as I could for Edward to get out. He seemed to be moving in slow motion today.

Once his hand was tucked safely in mine I dragged him in the direction of the building. I heard Edward snicker behind me and I shot him an angry look.

"I'm sorry love." He apologized. "You are just too cute."

I let out a little huff ignoring him. I heard another snicker, but kept on walking and tugging. Edward kept up his slow pace. No matter how fast I walked and pulled him, he would not be fast enough.

When we finally made it to the office and I walked straight to the front desk to let them know that I was here.

"Isabella Cullen." I told the woman at the front desk. "I have an appointment with Dr. Ackerman."

The woman typed something on the computer and handed me a clipboard filled with papers on them.

"You are going to need to fill these out." I couldn't help but let out a groan. I hated filling out those stupid papers that asked mindless questions. I didn't understand why they needed new ones when my information was the same year after year. And they didn't help pass the time either.

Edward led me over to the waiting area and sat me down in one of the uncomfortable waiting chairs. I crossed my legs so I wouldn't have to lean over as far and began to write. The questions and pages seemed to go on and on, I thought they would never end. I let out a relieved sigh when I completed the final page.

Edward was kind enough to take the clip board and hand it in for me. Now all there was left to do was wait. I started to bounce my knee up and down. It was a habit I had picked up from one of my high school friends. Whenever one of us was nervous, bored, or impatient we started to bounce our knee.

I felt Edward's hand on my thigh stopping the movements.

"Patients my love." He told me. My only response was to let out a defeated sigh.

"I can't help it." I explained. "I just want to go in there already."

"I know." He picked up my hand and brought it over to his lap. He rubbed soothing circles with his thumb and I couldn't help but to relax.

"Isabella Cullen." One of the nurses called from the door. I jumped up from my seat only to fall back down. I heard Edward laugh and sent him a death glare. He gracefully stood up and held out his hand offering it to me. Of course I took it; I could never stay mad at him for too long. We made our way to the door and followed the nurse down the long hallway to the room.

The nurse checked a few of my vitals before leaving me with a paper gown and her word that the doctor would be here shortly.

I quickly took off the clothes I had worn here and replaced them with the gown. I sat down on the examination table and Edward stood silently next to me. He looked down at me and sent me a warm smile; I couldn't help but smile back. Words were not always needed to express our feelings towards each other.

We looked up when we heard the door open, breaking our private moment.

"It's nice to see you two again." Dr. Ackerman said shaking Edward's hand and then mine. "Are you ready to see if your first round of IUI worked?"

I nodded my head vigorously. I laid back on the table and Dr. Ackerman pushed up the gown. I grabbed onto Edward's hand, he was standing next to my head, and gave it a gentle squeeze. We both looked over at the monitor and watched as a picture showed up.

"Congratulations." Dr. Ackerman smiled "You're pregnant."

I felt Edward squeeze my hand and I looked up at him. A large goofy grin was on his face, I probably had one too. I looked over at the doctor to see a worried expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked getting nervous.

"It looks like you are having more than one baby." He pointed a finger at the monitor. "A, B…" he moved his finger over each small embryo. "C, D…" I could feel my eyes grow big, but he kept on lettering, "E, F." my mouth dropped open.

"What?" Edward asked he was just as shocked as I was. I couldn't find anything to say, I was at a loss for words.

"A, B, C, D, E, F." Dr. Ackerman counted and pointed again.

"How many is that?" Edward asked while I continued to lie there in shock staring at the screen.

"Six embryos." He answered.

"Six." I heard Edward whisper. I couldn't think or move at this moment. I just stared at those six little dots on the screen.

"Don't worry we can talk about reduction." Dr. Ackerman reassured us.

"No!" I shouted finally waking up from my stupor. "We are not reducing!"

Dr. Ackerman let out a sigh, he did not seem happy. "How about you get dressed and then we'll meet in my office and talk." He turned off the ultrasound machine and walked out of the room.

It took me a moment, but I stood up on shaky legs. Edward grabbed onto my arm so I wouldn't fall and helped me change into my real clothes.

Edward held onto me the entire time as we walked to the office and sat down. Even then he did not let go of my arm.

"Please will you two consider reduction?" Dr. Ackerman asked.

I shook my head no. Edward and I had talked a little bit about reduction when we were first looking at the different methods of getting pregnant. We both agreed that if the option came around we would say no. My decision had not changed since then, and I had a good feeling that Edward still felt the same way as I did.

"Your pregnancy will be much safer if you reduce." Dr. Ackerman reasoned. "You will have a greater chance of having one or two healthy babies, a lower chance of miscarrying, and delete premature delivery."

"No." I said back. I didn't care of the consequences if I didn't reduce. It felt like this was meant to happen. If something else happened during the pregnancy to cause me to lose a baby, then so be it. I could not get rid of a baby that hadn't even had a chance to try and survive.

"What are your thoughts Mr. Cullen?" Dr. Ackerman asked looking at my husband.

"I am going to agree with my wife here." Edward responded. I felt a small smile tug on my lips. "No reduction." He gently squeezed my arm.

"Very well then," Dr. Ackerman sighed. "As long as the two of you understand the risks. We will be monitoring you very closely for obvious reasons. We are going to try our hardest to make sure that all of your babies survive and have a long gestation period."

I nodded my head taking in every word. I wanted all of mine and Edward's babies to survive. I was going to take every precaution possible.

"I would like to see you again in two weeks." I nodded my head again. "Here are your ultrasound pictures and you are free to go."

Edward and I shook his hand one more time before leaving the office. I walked out of there in a daze. I knew that there was a chance of having this many babies, but I never thought that it would happen to me. We drove home in silence both of us lost in our own thoughts about the news.

Once we were in the safety of our apartment I broke down. I felt my legs give out under me and I would have hit the floor if it weren't for Edward's strong arms safely lowering me down. He just held me as I cried, gently rocking me and kissing my head.

"Edward what are we going to do?" I sobbed

"I don't know." He answered. I didn't really except him to know, but I couldn't help but feel disappointed that he was as clueless as I was.

"We're going to need to buy so many new things. We're going to need a new car. And the apartment is way too small. We'll need so much more space and…" I felt Edward place a finger on my lips.

"Shhhh love we'll figure it all out." He gave me a gentle squeeze calming me down a bit.

"I guess now would be a bad time to say I told you so." I laughed through the tears. Edward just gave him a look, but a small smile was present on his lips. "This is a good thing right?"

Edward nodded his head. "Yeah we always wanted a big family. Sure we didn't expect it to happen like this, but I guess it was meant to be." I leaned in closer to him as my tears finally dried. "Come on I want to do something."

He helped me stand up and walk into the bedroom. I sat down on the bed and watched him as he searched though his nightstand finally pulling out his digital camera.

"What are you going to do with that?" I asked a little nervous.

"Take a picture of you." He smiled. "I saw this online. Some husband took a picture of his wife every day of her pregnancy and then put them all together for a 20 second pregnancy. It's really cool looking and thought that maybe we should do it."

"I guess." I shrugged. "But what's going to happen when I can barely stand up anymore?"

"We'll just take all your pictures lying down. Now lie down and lift up your shirt."

"Fine." I rolled onto my back and lifted up my shirt like Edward instructed.

"Smile mommy." I gave him a big cheesy smile as he snapped the picture. "All done."

"How do you think the family is going to react?" I mused as Edward put the camera away.

He thought for a moment before answering. "They'll be shocked, but happy for us."

It was true. Everyone knew how much we wanted to get pregnant and how hard it was for us to see them interact with their own children. We finally have our chance to start our own family.

All a sudden an idea struck me on how I wanted to tell the family.

"I just thought of the perfect way to tell everyone." I said excitedly. "Come on I'll explain everything once we' in the car." I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him out of the bedroom.

**End of chapter 3! First I would like to thank Luv2beloved for beating this chapter, she did a great job!**

**I need some ideas on what you guys would like to read between now and when Bella gives birth. I have a few things in mind, but I need more. So please tell me anything that comes to mind.**

**The link to the video that Edward mentions will be up on my profile page shortly so go watch it. And while you are there please vote in the poll for Edward and Bella's girl's name. The same choices are still up, I am waiting for more votes before I change it.**

**Also please review. I need to know if you guys like my story or and not and it really does help me write faster knowing that people actually like my story.**

**Next chapter: Telling the family.**


	4. Telling the Family

**Chapter 4: Telling the Family**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything**

I looked at myself in the mirror. Looking straight on, then a profile view, and then straight on again. My entire closet was laid out on the bed. I could not figure out what to wear.

I had no idea why I was having so much trouble. I was only going to be eating dinner with my family. Of course there was the small detail about telling them about the sextuplets, but other than that I had no reason to be nervous.

At the moment I was wearing a red sweater with blue jeans. I liked the two together, but it just didn't feel right. I was about to take the sweater off when I felt a hand wrap my wrist.

"You look fine love." Edward said still holding onto my wrist.

I let out a frustrated sigh. "I know, but it just doesn't feel right."

"Bella, they won't care what you are wearing. And if you change one more time we're going to be late."

I took one last sideways look at myself in the mirror. Glancing at my stomach I think I saw a little bump. I was probably imagining it, I was only 5 ½ weeks along. But I was pregnant with six babies so I was going to show a lot sooner than most pregnancies.

"What's wrong now?" Edward asked, I could tell he was getting frustrated.

"I think I may be showing." I explained. I felt his eyes wander up and down my stomach.

"You may be right." He shrugged. "But we can discuss that later." He gave a gentle tug on my wrist and led me out of the room.

Surprisingly we were not the last ones at the house. Only Jasper and Alice's car was present in the driveway.

"Do you remember to bring the bag?" I asked

"Of course, it's in the trunk." Edward smiled.

I got out of the car and went around back to get the bag. Edward had loved my idea of how to tell them about our pregnancy. We planned to tell everyone after dinner and before desert. Hopefully I would be able to contain myself before then.

Edward took my hand and we walked towards the house. Before we could knock Esme was already opening up the door.

"Hello." She smiled ushering us both in and taking our jackets. I kept the bag in my hand; I didn't want to part with it.

"What's in the bag?" I turned around and saw Alice trying to peak in.

"You will have to wait until later to find out." I told her and pulled it up to my chest.

She let out a little huff and stomped into the living room. I heard Edward and Esme giggle behind me and I couldn't help but join in.

The three of us followed her into the other room. Carlisle and Jasper were deep in conversation while Alice watched over Landon who was busy playing with his toy trucks.

"How's my favorite nephew doing?" I bent down to Landon's level and swung him up into my arms. He let out a cute baby laugh. Holding Landon I couldn't help but think about my babies, I couldn't wait until I got to hold them in my arms.

"How are you doing Alice?" I asked sitting down next to her on the couch.

"Pretty well, but this baby is a wild one. Always up at odd hours in the night kicking and punching me."

"When do you go for your ultrasound?"

"I believe it is a week from Thursday. I can't wait to find out the sex of this baby. I really hope it's a girl. Not that I wouldn't mind another boy, but I want a little girl of my own. I was looking online and found all the cutest baby clothes and…" she suddenly stopped talking.

I didn't understand at first why she stopped, but then it dawned on me that she was worried about my reaction. Everyone had been careful around me when it came to baby talk ever since I found out I was infertile. And since I hadn't told Alice my big news yet, she was still worried about my reaction.

"It's fine Alice, really." I smiled, but I could tell she wasn't sure.

Alice was about to say something when Rosalie, Emmett, and Lily came into the living room.

"Sorry we're late." Rosalie apologized. "I'm not moving too fast these days and Emmett here wasn't doing a good job of getting Lily ready."

"I'm sorry but she kept running away from me and finding a new excuse why she didn't want to get ready." Emmett explained. Lily had her daddy wrapped around her little finger and she used it to her full advantage. It was funny to see a little three year old have so much control over my big burly brother.

"Dinners ready." Esme called before Rosalie could retaliate. Esme always had the best timing and knew exactly what to say and when to say it.

I handed Landon over to Alice before standing up and following everyone into the dining room.

Our conversations were light and upbeat. We talked about everything from work to celebrities. Of course the hot topic of the evening was about babies. Everyone would send worried glances over at me when the topic came up but I happily joined in having fun pretending that I was not pregnant.

Every so often Edward would glance at me and both of us had to control our fits of laughter. It was our own inside joke that soon everyone would know. Everyone else would look at us like we were crazy, but we shrugged it off.

Finally Emmett ate the last piece of steak and we were able to clean up. I quickly jumped to my feet and started to take away everyone's plates.

"What's the rush sis?" Emmett joked. "Got some big plans for the evening?"

"No, I just got bored with waiting for you to finish eating. Must you eat so much?" I joked back, though there was some truth in it.

"What can I say I'm a growing boy."

I didn't bother to say anything else. He always had the same excuse for why he ate so much. And there was just no point to retaliate.

With dishes in hand I headed into the kitchen. Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Carlisle, and Esme followed behind me. Normally all the men would do the dishes since the women did the cooking. But I somehow always ended up helping out in some way.

Once I had put all the dishes in the sink I headed back into the dining room. We normally sat around the table and talked some more while we waited for the desert to finish cooking.

"So are you going to show us what's in that bag?" Alice asked as I sat back down.

"You'll find out soon enough." I smiled and touched it with my hand making sure it was still there. I had kept in between Edward and myself at the table. I knew what my family was capable of and at any time of them would use an excuse to leave the table to go see what was in the bag if I had not kept in next to me.

Alice once again pouted and crossed her arms; all I could do was laugh. Somehow she had managed to end every conversation topic with what was in the bag. And each time I told it wasn't time to find out yet she would pout and cross her arms.

It got funnier each time she did it. And I wasn't the only one who thought so. Everyone would join in on my laughter which only made Alice even more mad. But someone was always quick to change the topic and she went back to her old happy self forgetting the laughing incident ever happened.

I started asking Rosalie and Alice questions about what it's like to be pregnant. They were wary with answering still afraid to hurt my feelings, but I kept encouraging them to keep going. I would take whatever they said and would multiply it be six.

As I looked at what Rosalie looked like now at thirty-eight weeks pregnant my mind wandered to what I would look like. I probably would be as big as her in my second trimester.

As I looked over at Alice I realized I would probably be bigger than her when I gave birth. I was going to be a whale when my babies were ready to enter the world. Now that was a scary thought.

Finally the boys came back into dining room along with Esme. She always stayed in the kitchen making the desert and watching over the guys. We didn't trust them to be in there by themselves and get the cleaning done.

Edward sat down in the seat next to me and smiled. It was time. We figured that the time between dinner and desert would be the perfect moment to tell everyone. We were all so much more relaxed at 

this time of the meal. There was no rush and everyone was full from dinner so we didn't have to worry about complainers.

Edward and I stood up from our chairs, all eyes, were now on us.

"We know you all have been wondering what's in the bag." Edward started with.

"You think." Alice interrupted. Everyone at the table laughed.

"Well your about to find out." I smiled picking up the bag from under the table. Edward and I each took our designated pile of wrapped gifts. "Now don't open them till we say so." I told everyone and we started to hand out the gifts.

"On the count of three…" Edward said.

"One, two, three." We counted down together and watched as everyone tore off the wrapping paper.

"Is this what I think it is?" Carlisle asked looking at the picture frame.

"It's our first sonogram picture." I felt the smile spread across my face. "I'm pregnant."

Everyone started shouting congratulations. I felt Edward wrap his arm around my shoulder and pull me in close.

"How come our pictures don't match?" Jasper asked. Finally the question we had been waiting for. Everyone started looking over at their partner's picture.

"All out babies couldn't fit into one picture." Edward explained. Everyone gave us a confused look.

"Exactly how many babies are you two having?" Esme asked.

"Count the circles and find out." I smiled. "Or you could do what our doctor did and letter them."

"A, B, C, D, E, F." Emmett lettered out loud. "A, B, C, D, E, F." He lettered again. "A, B, C, D, E, F." this time he added his fingers with each letter.

"Having trouble counting and lettering, Emmett?" I joked. He gave me a mean look in response.

"We're having sextuplets." Edward announced. As I looked at my family I wondered if this was what Edward and I looked like when we found out. But we were probably a lot more emotional than they were.

Everyone stared at us in silence. I really hope that they were shocked and not angry at us. I don't know what I would do if they were. I could not go through this pregnancy and raising my children without them.

"We need to go shopping!" Alice shouted breaking the silence. It was a typical Alice response and was glad for it.

"I'm only a little over five weeks along, I think shopping can be put off for a bit." I reasoned.

"Not with that many babies. We need to start buying things so you will have tons of stuff by the time they come home. You are going to need a lot of everything." I couldn't argue with her there. But I still hopped I would be able to find a way out of shopping.

"Are you sure you two are ready for this?" Esme asked us.

"No." I answered. "But we don't really have a choice here. We knew the risks when we went in and these are the wonderful consequences. And we both agreed beforehand that we would not reduce no matter how many babies we were going to have."

"You are aware of the risks of having this many babies?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, and we are going to take every percussion necessary to try and have a long and safe pregnancy." Edward explained. Both our answers seemed relieve some of the worries from them.

"Six." Emmett all of a sudden spoke up.

"Yes six." I said back a little confused.

"Six." Emmett said once again.

"Six is the usual number of babies when you are having sextuplets." I had no idea where this conversation was going, but I had a feeling it wasn't going to be good.

"I would yell at you for knocking her up six times, but you had nothing to do with it." He directed this angry comment at Edward.

"What's wrong with you Emmett?" I asked trying to control my laughter.

"You're having six babies!" He exclaimed. "How are you going to be able to do it? I can barley handle one."

I couldn't help but laugh at my older brother now. He had gotten extremely over protective of me when we started to hang around with each other more. Since we didn't grow up together he reasoned that he was making up for all the lost time by going into extreme brother mode. It could either be annoying or funny depending on the moment.

"Don't worry we'll figure out a way to handle it. And with a family like this I got all the help in the world." I smiled.

"If you're sure then." Emmett shrugged. "But you are going to have a ball when you tell mom and your pregnancy."

Now this made me nervous. Our mom had flipped out on Emmett when she found out that he got Rosalie pregnant. And she wasn't too happy when I told her I was going in for the IUI treatment.

I kind of understood where she was coming from. She was younger than me when she was pregnant. Though she said she never regretted her decisions she wished that she had more time to be young. And she didn't want either of us to feel that way.

I knew that I wouldn't. I was madly in love with my husband and I knew that if I wanted to get pregnant as soon as possible I had to do it while I was young. I knew it was the right time in my life to start a family.

"We'll figure that out too." I said, though I wasn't as sure this time.

Our conversation throughout the evening was now all about the sextuplets. Now that the shock had worn off everyone was excited about the babies.

Everyone finally decided to leave when we saw Lily's head fall into her arms at the table and was fast asleep.

Esme gave me a large hug and whispered into my ear. "Please call me if you need any sort of help. Any hour doesn't matter, just call." She pulled away and I could see the tears in her eyes.

"I will." I replied not trusting myself to say anything else out of fear that I might start crying myself.

"I am so happy for the both of you." She gave Edward and I one last kiss on the cheek before we left.

I feel onto our bed with a plop when we arrived home. I was ready to fall asleep in my clothes, but knew I had to get ready for bed. Edward appeared to be just as tired as me as we went about our evening routine.

Finally we were both able to lie down and relax.

"I love you." Edward leaned over and kissed my lips before going down to my stomach and lifting up my shirt. "And I love you, and I love you, and I love you, and I love you, and I love you, and I love you." After each I love you he kissed my stomach. He did this every night before we went to sleep making sure to say all three words and kiss my stomach six times for each of our babies.

"I love you too." I smiled at him then down at my stomach.

Edward leaned over and turned off the light. He flung his arm around me, pulling me in closer, and laying his hand protectively over my stomach.

**A/N: End of chapter 4! I would like to thank my amazing beta again Luv2beloved for beating this chapter, she did a great job!**

**I still need some more ideas on what you guys want to read between now and the birth. So please if you have any ideas tell me, I would love to hear them.**

**The way that Edward and Bella told everyone about the pregnancy was not my idea. I believe it was my friend's cousin who told her family that way and I thought it was really creative and cool. And since I'm not having kids any time soon I figured I would have Bella and Edward use it.**

**I also have a new poll up for a boy's name so please go and vote. **

**I would like more then three or more then five reviews for this chapter. A little weird I know, but I am paranoid person and if I get 4 reviews it means a total of 13. And I really don't need any more bad luck in my life then I already do.**

**Next Chapter: A Great Addition**


	5. A Great Addition

**Chapter 5: A Great Addition**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine**

At the moment everything was warm and peaceful. I was in a state between dreaming and real life so I was aware of everything around me, but in no means ready to wake up yet. I was having wonderful thoughts about my beautiful children all six of them happy and healthy.

Of course all good things came to an end when I began to feel a strange sensation in my stomach. I tried my hardest to stay in that magical state, but my stomach was telling me no. I quickly jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom with no seconds to spare.

Throwing up last night's dinner was defiantly not the way I had hoped to start the day. I had a strong feeling that I was going to start all of my days like this, or at least for another few months.

I had read somewhere that nausea and vomiting could be multiplied if there was more than one baby. This got me a little nervous since I was having six. I did not want to have this feeling all day long and having to go to the bathroom every five minutes.

My thoughts were broken when I felt Edward's hand rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"Are you okay?" he asked. My response was to continue retch into the toilet.

When I sure that nothing else was going to come up I leaned my head back against the cool bathtub. Edward was kind enough close the lid of the toilet and flush it for me.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" he asked as rubbing my back again.

"Can you help me get up I want to brush my teeth." Edward wrapped one of my arms around his shoulder and helped me stand. He did not let go of me the entire time as I brushed my teeth and then proceeded to help me walk into the bedroom until I was safely seated on the bed.

"Do you feel any better?" he asked sitting down next to me

"A little." The nausea had died down a bit, but I still felt tired and dizzy.

"Maybe you shouldn't go to work today."

"Why not? People go to work pregnant all the time."

"Yeah but most people aren't pregnant with six babies." He did have a good point there

"Well I have to go tell my boss about the pregnancy." I didn't really know how early I was supposed to start telling people about my pregnancy, but I felt like now would be a good time to at least tell my boss. Plus I didn't know how much longer I would be able to work there for before Edward or the doctor forced me to stay home.

Edward was about to say something else when the phone rang. He leaned over to my night stand and picked it up.

"Hello?" He answered. I leaned back against the pillows so I could be more comfortable as I listened to have the conversation Edward was having. As I listened and watched his facial expressions I knew it was good news.

"So who was that?" I asked once Edward put the phone back on the hook.

"It was Emmett, calling to let us know that Rosalie went into labor."

"She did?" I squealed Edward just nodded his head.

"Emmett is taking her to the hospital now. He said that she isn't that far along yet and they would give us another call when it gets closer to delivery time."

"So they don't want us at the hospital?"

"Not yet. And the orders came straight from Rosalie's mouth to go along with our everyday lives and pretend like nothing is happening." I knew not to argue with that. Once Rosalie had made up her mind about something she stuck to it. "Of course I will go check on her during my breaks."

Edward had been lucky enough to get an internship at the hospital his father worked at, though it probably didn't have much to do with luck. Carlisle held some power at the hospital and was probably able to pull a few strings for his son. But with Edward's amazing talent I'm sure it wasn't that hard to convince the others to let him work there.

This hospital was also where Rosalie and Alice had delivered their first babies and where Rosalie was now. I knew I did not have to worry about my friend since my husband and his dad would check on her often and send me reports on what was going on.

"So who's watching Lily?" I asked wondering about my little niece.

"My mother. She is going to meet Emmett and Rosalie at the hospital and take her home until the moment comes." Even though Lily was not Esme and Carlisle's biological granddaughter, they treated her like one so I did not have worry about my niece while her mother was in labor.

"I'm going to get ready for work then." I announced.

"Are you sure that you will be okay?" Edward asked. I was a little annoyed that he didn't want me to go to work, but at the same time it was cute to see how worried he really was about me.

"Yes, I'm sure besides Rosalie ordered us to act like it was another day of our lives. And for me that insists of getting dressed and going to work."

"Alright then," Edward stood up from the bed as well. "You know I love you right?"

"Of course I do." I leaned up on my tippy toes and gave him a small yet passionate kiss on the lips.

"And I love all six of you too." Edward kneeled down to my stomach and gently placed six butterfly kisses on it.

"We better hurry up and get ready before both of us are late." I wished that I could spend the entire day with Edward cuddling together and wondering when Rosaline was going to give birth. But we both had jobs to do.

The morning seemed to drag on. I only had a few articles that needed to be read over so my mind kept wandering between Rosalie and my own babies. I kept myself entertained by reading text messages from Edward on how Rosalie was doing and e-mailing Alice.

I was still a little nausea, but it was bearable. I still did not trust my stomach enough to put anything in it besides water so I figured lunch would be the best time to talk to my boss, Karen. Going into her office I was extremely nervous. I wasn't sure how she was going to take the news.

Karen knew that I was trying to get pregnant. Everyone in the office was pretty close since there were not a ton of us working there. I liked the close net feeling of working with a small group of people which was part of the reason I took this job.

I knocked on Karen's door and waited until I heard her say come in before I entered. We smiled at each other as I sat down in the chair in front of her desk.

"So what do you need to talk to me about?" Karen asked. She always got straight to business and never bothered with unnecessary questions, a trait I admired in her.

"I'm pregnant." It was best to admit it flat out and not draw out the question.

"Congratulations. How far along are you?"

"About six weeks now. And I'm expecting sextuplets." Karen was now speechless so I decided to keep on talking. "I don't know how much longer I will be able to work since I want my pregnancy to be safe as possible. I felt like I should tell you now in case you wanted to start looking for someone else to take my position."

"Understandable." Karen finally spoke. "I wouldn't want you to be at any sort of risk because of me. And thank you for letting me know now. Is there anything else?"

"No, that was it."

"Alright then, I wish you and Edward all the best of luck."

I stood up from the chair and smile and waved at Karen before leaving her office. Now that I had told her I realized I had no reason to be nervous, but I was still glad it was over with.

As I got back to my desk I noticed that my phone was going off. I quickly picked it up so I wouldn't miss the call.

"Hello Edward." I said I knew it was him when I saw his picture and name flash across the front screen.

"How are you feeling love?" He asked in a caring tone.

"Better then I was this morning." I admitted. "Still a little nauseous, but nothing I can't handle."

"Have you had anything to eat?" It was the question I had been dreading.

"No." I said sheepishly. There was no point in lying to Edward he would figure out I wasn't telling the truth eventually. Plus I'm a horrible liar. Even when I wasn't talking to someone face to face I had trouble lying.

"Bella," Edward sighed sounding disappointed. "You need to eat something. You didn't eat breakfast and you now have six other bodies to worry about."

"They're not bodies yet, more like little specks." I reminded him. I heard a sigh of frustration come from the other end. "Fine I'll try and eat an apple or something later. But now onto more important matters, how's Rosalie?"

"She is doing pretty well so far." Edward answered. "The baby is in no rush to come out though, she is taking her time." I couldn't help but laugh, she was taking after her mother already. "But Rosalie has been a real trooper hasn't asked for meds yet, though I am sure she will want them soon."

"Do you want me to come to the hospital after work?" I asked. I was tempted to drive over now and see them, but knew that I had a job to do and my lunch break wasn't long enough.

"No go home first and relax a bit. After my shift is over I'll come home and change so we can go together."

"Alright, I'll see you when I get home. I love you."

"I love you too, bye." I heard the phone click and hung up mine as well.

I figured it would be best to finish up my work now. Hoping that I would be able to concentrate enough to finish everything by the time I had to leave.

My eyes wandered to my cell every five minutes to check the time and see if I was getting any new calls or texts. The rest of the day was quiet though, and I was finally able to finish up all my work and go home.

I was quick to change out of my work clothes and into something more comfortable. My bump may be small, but it was defiantly noticeable. I was already having trouble fitting into my normal clothes. Everything around my waist was snug and I had a hard time zipping some of my skirts and pants as well.

I didn't want to admit it, but I was probably going to need new clothes sooner than I had originally planned. But I was going to wait until the last minute before I went shopping. I could probably borrow some of Edward's clothes while I was at home, since those would fit me better when I get bigger.

My biggest problem was hiding my need for maternity clothes from Edward and Alice. Both of them would drag me shopping the second they realized I had trouble fitting into my normal wardrobe. Then there was the fact that I had no desire to go shopping; I could bear another few weeks of tight fitting clothes.

Once I was dressed in a pair of black sweatpants and a blue long sleeve shirt I decided to start making dinner. I figured it would be best to stick with something simple since my stomach probably wouldn't be able to handle anything complicated and I wanted to get to the hospital to see Rosalie as soon as possible.

I figured baked chicken would be best. So I started to get to work. Cooking helped me keep busy and not pace around the house waiting for Edward to get home.

I was pulling the chicken out of the oven when I heard the door open and close.

"Something smells good." Edward commented walking into the kitchen.

"Thanks, go get changed and I'll put dinner on the table." I gave him a quick kiss on the lips before he left the room.

We ate our dinner in comfortable silence. There was no need for words. We had all the time to talk later; right now we were enjoying each other's company.

Once we were finished Edward cleaned the dishes while I put the leftovers in the fridge like we did after every meal. When I closed the fridge, I turned around ready to break the silence.

"Can we go see Rosalie now?" I asked. There had been no calls during dinner which meant that she still has not had the baby yet.

"Fine, but if it gets too late or you get too tired we are coming straight home." I let out a frustrated sigh. I knew Edward means well, but he could be very over protective sometimes.

"Okay." I sighed. Hopefully the baby would come soon. I wanted to be at the hospital for her birth, but with Edward being over protective I didn't know how long we were going to stay there.

It didn't take us long to get to the hospital. We had picked our apartment building because of its close proximity to the hospital and our friends. It was times like this that I was thankful for the closeness.

Edward led the way to Rosalie's room. She was lying on the hospital bed while Emmett stood beside her. Even in labor she managed to look amazing.

"How are you feeling Rose?" I asked sitting down in the empty seat next to the bed.

"Not too bad. I've gotten my meds now all I need is to get this baby out of me." I let out a little giggle with her.

"Did we miss anything?" Alice asked walking quickly into the room followed by Jasper who was carrying a sleeping Landon.

"Not yet, this baby is taking her sweet time." Emmett answered. He looked almost as tired as Rosalie did. The two of them had been waiting pretty much the entire day for their newest daughter to appear.

"Where's Lily?" I asked suddenly realizing that she wasn't here.

"Esme and Carlisle took her back to their house. She was here for a few hours, but was falling asleep so I figured it was best to let her sleep and hopefully when she wakes up her new sister will be here." Rosalie explained.

The six of us continued talking trying to keep the mood light. Every so often Rosalie would squeeze Emmett's hand when a big contraction came, but other than that it was random chatter. It was almost as if we were not in a hospital and just in someone's living room.

"I think it's about time." Rosalie's doctor said doing another check on her. "Emmett why don't you get scrubbed in while the nurses get her prepped for delivery."

"Finally," Rosalie sighed, all of us laughed at her reaction.

"Hopefully we'll see you our newest addition soon." Alice said kissing her cheek.

"It better be soon." Rosalie said seriously.

We all took our turns wishing her luck and saying that we would see her soon before heading out into the waiting area.

The four of us sat in silence. We are all tired, though none of us admitted it, and couldn't wait for this baby to be born. I couldn't imagine what Rosalie was going through right now, and I started to get nervous about giving birth to my own children.

Edward must have noticed the change in thoughts because his arm wrapped a little tighter around me.

"What's wrong?" he whispered into my ear.

"I'm scared of giving birth." I whispered back.

"You're going to be fine." Edward comforted. "Besides you're probably going to have a c-section."

"Why?" I had always thought of myself giving a natural birth, but with drugs of course.

"Because they want to get all the babies out as fast and safely as possible and a c-section is the best way to do it." He answered, and it was a good enough response for me. From here on out everything was about the babies. They now came first in our lives.

We continued to wait for the birth. Alice had fallen asleep, her head on Jasper's shoulder. I could feel my eye lids wanting to close, but I wouldn't let them.

Finally Emmett came through the double doors with a big smile on his face. We all stood up from our seats and rushed over to him

"Another beautiful and healthy little girl." He announced.

"Can we go see them now?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, they are moving Rosalie into her room now and cleaning off the baby."

We all followed Emmett into Rosalie's new room. She was lying on the bed holding their new daughter. All the hours of waiting had paid off, and right now it felt like the wait wasn't that bad.

"I would like you all to meet Ivy Elise McCarty." Rosalie pushed back the pink blanket so we were able to get a better look Ivy.

She was absolutely adorable as she slept in her mother's arms. Her hair was dark like Emmett's and looked more like her father then her mother.

At this moment I knew that all the pain and suffering was worth it in the end. I could not wait until I got to hold my babies, these next few months could not go by fast enough.

**A/N: End of chapter five! I wanted to get this one out before Breaking Dawn because I will be reading it, like everyone else, and I have to go visit family. So this leaves me little time to write a chapter. The same boy name poll is up, so if you haven't voted already please do.**

**Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews. I don't remember how many I got, but it was more then 4 which is great. So please review some more they make me very happy and help me write faster. I need some more inspiration because I can't watch Jon and Kate Plus Eight anymore because I only get TLC on the main TV which is the one my parents always watch from and then they changed the time slot on weekdays from 5:00 PM to 4:00 PM so I can't watch it anymore. So please review with more ideas on what you want to read.**

**Next Chapter: Bedrest, sex, and house hunting**


	6. Bed Rest and Sex

**Chapter 6: Bed rest and sex**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of these amazing characters.**

Edward and I were sitting in the waiting room of the doctor's office. We were here for a normal check up, nothing to worry about. And for once I wasn't worried. This was all routine and done with all pregnancies; of course there was a good chance I would be going more often than a normal person. But I was fine with that, whatever was best for the babies.

"Isabella Cullen." The nurse called.

Edward and I stood up from our seats our hands clasped together. It was strange to think that it was only two weeks ago that we were here finding out about our babies. To me it felt like a life time ago.

The nurse led us to the room with word that the doctor would be here shortly. It felt like déjà vou as I changed into the gown and sat down on the table.

"Hello again." Dr. Ackerman said walking inside and closing the door behind her.

I lay back on the table as she started to get the ultrasound machine sat up. Once I was settled Edward grabbed my hand like he did at our last visit. I looked up and smiled at him.

I felt the cold gel and wand rub across my stomach as a picture showed up on the monitor. There they were all six beautiful little circles. As I looked closer it looked like the circles were pulsing.

"Are their hearts beating?" I asked turning my head away from the screen.

Dr. Ackerman nodded her head. "All six of them have healthy beating hearts."

I let out my breath; I hadn't realized that I had been holding it. I guess I was more nervous then I realized. I had been terrified that one of my babies hadn't made it. But seeing all six of them alive and with beating hearts got rid of all my worries.

I looked up at Edward to see a big smile on his face as he stared at the monitor. He looked relieved too that they were all alive and doing well.

I looked back at the monitor and watched my babies. I listened to their little heart beats trying to find the difference between all of them. It was hard to do, but at least I could tell that there was more than one.

"Why don't you change and meet me in my office." Dr. Ackerman said. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Can you believe it?" I asked Edward as I started to change into my clothes.

Edward shook his head no. "I can't believe that they are all there with beating hearts too."

I nodded my head in agreement. I looked down at my stomach. The bulge was defiantly there. It seemed to be even bigger then it was yesterday. Edward told me I was crazy, after all he was the one taking daily pictures of my stomach. But looking at those and my stomach I felt like I was getting bigger.

Once I was completely changed Edward and I walked hand and hand into the office. And we didn't let go of each other as we sat down.

"Everything appears to be going well." Dr. Ackerman told us. I felt Edward give my hand a gentle squeeze. "But I want you to start taking it easy. This means limited movement, cutting back on work hours, trying to rest as much as possible."

My breath got caught in my throat. I knew that the day was coming where I would have to limit my actions, but I was hoping it would be later on in the pregnancy.

All I could do was nod my head in agreement. Even though I didn't want to take it easy, I knew it was best for the babies.

Edward and I shook Dr. Ackerman's hand and left the office.

The ride home was quiet. Both of us lost in thought again. We seemed to be doing that a lot lately. We could be sitting anywhere together both of us lost deep in thought. It was probably about the same thing too, our babies.

"Straight to bed," Edward ordered once we stepped into the apartment.

"Why?" I asked, though it was kind of pointless. I knew he was going to take everything Dr. Ackerman had told me to heart.

"Because you're on bed rest."

"Not bed rest, just taking it easy." I reminded him. He had a dirty look on his face, and I knew something bad was about to happen.

I was about to say something when I felt my feet leave the ground. I looked up and saw that I was now in Edward's arms.

"What are you doing?" I asked annoyed. I was only pregnant, I could still walk.

"Limiting your movements." He said with an evil smile on his face. I stuck my tongue out at him. I knew it was childish, but it was the best response I could think of. Edward just laughed and continued to carry me to the bedroom.

He gently laid me down on the bed then proceeded to take my shoes off for me.

"Again I'm pregnant not disabled." I reminded him.

"I know that, and I know you. I know that you will not take it easy like the doctor told you to, so I will force you to."

I let out a groan and threw my head against the pillows. I was defeated. He was right; I was going to take the easy way out of limited movement. Though I wanted what was best for the babies, I couldn't just lay around all day long. I had a job to do and preparations for the babies.

Edward laughed at me knowing that he won. I crossed my arms and pouted, but this only made him laugh more.

"You are so cute when you're angry." He leaned down and gave me a quick kiss on the lips, which I quickly deepened. It was hard not to, his lips were so intoxicating.

I felt the tip of his tongue run across my bottom lip and I gladly granted him access. I ran my hands down his chest and was about to take his shirt off when the phone rang.

Both of us groaned in frustration. I was about lean over Edward to get it, but I felt a hand on restraining me.

"Limited movements remember." I gave him an evil look as he grabbed the phone.

I leaned back against the pillows and tried to get my heart to calm down. I knew that we were not going to finish what we started.

I listened to one side of the conversation Edward was having. I wasn't really paying attention though since I wasn't able to hear the entire story.

"Alice will be here soon." Edward said hanging up the phone.

"Why?" I asked sitting up.

"She wants to talk to you." He explained, but didn't say anything else.

We lay in bed waiting for Alice to arrive enjoying the peace and quiet that was going to disappear once his sister arrives.

"I'll get it." Edward said getting up from the bed when we heard a knock on the door. "Don't you move." He held me down again when he saw I was trying to get up.

I listened to Edward's footsteps as he walked down the hallway and to the front door. I heard him great Alice and Jasper. I expected him to come. He and Alice rarely went anywhere without each other. Landon was probably at Carlisle and Esme's house.

"Hey." Alice said happily.

"Hi." I said back sounding happy myself. Alice's happiness was contagious and it was hard to stay in a bad mood around her.

"Jasper and I went to the doctor's this morning and we're having another boy." She smiled.

"Congrats." I smiled. I could tell that she was really happy about it this time, and not that fake happiness that she was last time.

"I was thinking that a shopping trip is in order."

"You know I would love to." I said sarcastically "But sadly Edward has forced me onto bed rest."

"Why?"

"Because my doctor told me that I need to start taking it easy and rest as much as possible. And you know Edward, he takes everything too seriously."

"Well don't worry about going shopping, we can do it online." She smiled. Of course Alice would have a backup plan if I couldn't go to the store.

"Edward, could you get my lap top for me?" I called out. I wasn't in the mood for any more pointless arguing.

Edward walked into the bedroom, lab top in hand and a big smile on his face.

"Thank you." I said taking it from him and giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"You know you should take advantage of that." Alice said once Edward left the room.

"Take advantage of what?" I asked turning on my lap top.

"Edward waiting on you hand and foot. Come on if he's not letting you move around you should at least make him pay for it."

Alice did have a point there. And though I wasn't too happy about making Edward pay, it would be nice to make him do whatever I wanted him to. I knew he would do it too, which is what made me feel kind of bad about making him do everything.

"Too bad Rosalie isn't here." Alice commented as she took the lap top from me. "We'll just have to buy something for Lily and Ivy."

"Of course." I mumbled as I watched her start searching the internet.

Shopping online with Alice was similar to shopping with her at the mall except there were no bags to carry and no walking. She bought everything that she liked and price didn't matter.

"Shopping for your kids would be easier if you knew the genders." Alice commented as added a green and blue and a red and blue Ralph Lauren footed coverall to her shopping cart.

"Sorry but we aren't going to find out till the birth." I shrugged.

Since this was the only time I was going to get pregnant Edward and I decided to be surprised about the genders. It would make shopping difficult like Alice said, but we decided that we would buy everything in neutral colors and then buy more gender appropriate things once they were born.

"What do you think about this for Ivy?" Alice showed me a Ralph Lauren rugby dress. It was green and white stripped with a pink collar and came with gray pants.

"Cute Rose will like it." Alice added it to her shopping cart and kept on going.

"Look a matching one for Lily." Alice squealed as she added that dress to the shopping cart.

As I watched Alice continue to shop I noticed that she bought a lot of things in pairs and in similar styles. I had a feeling that I would be doing the same thing for my children. It would probably be easier to dress them all in the same thing for the first few years. No confusion on whose clothes belonged to whom and it would make dressing them easier if I only had to pick out two outfits.

After many hours Alice and Jasper finally left the apartment to go collect Landon from his grandparent's house and to tell everyone else the good news.

"How was shopping?" Edward asked coming into the room.

"Interesting. But Alice did buy a lot of cute things her and Rosalie's kids."

"Anything for our babies?"

"No. Alice didn't find any unisex outfits that fit her approval." We both laughed at this.

"What would you like to do now?" Edward asked sitting down next to me. What Alice had told me earlier about making him do anything came to mind, but I couldn't get myself to do it.

"I would love to take a shower."

"How about a bath instead?" I sighed, I had a feeling that he would say no to a shower. After all it involved standing up for too long.

"Only if you join me." A mischievous smirk came on my face at the idea. Edward's face soon mirrored mine.

"As you wish." He gave me a quick kiss and then ran off into the bathroom. So maybe the waiting on the hand and foot thing wouldn't be too bad after all.

**A/n: End of chapter six. I would like to thank my amazing beta Luv2beloved for reading over this chapter. She did a great job as usual!**

**So no house hunting in this chapter. As I was writting it that part of the story didn't fit in. So I decided to make that its own chapter. Hopefully that will be up sometime next week depending on how good my muse is to me. I had a hard time getting this chapter out, but the next one I have sort of been planning for so hopefully things will go better.**

**I have a new poll up on my profile. We're back to baby girl's names. So please go vote in that. Also if you would like to see the outfits that Alice picked out Lily, Logan, Ivy, and her unborn son I am going to put them up on my profile.**

**And please review. I am getting a lot of feedback and I thank all of you so much. Ideas are still welcome too. Your reviews mean a lot to me and make me happy. And I need happy right now as I go into my last week of camp which means one more week before school starts. And my campers aren't leaving. We have 19 kids and its the 7th week. Plus we are getting a new girl next week and are only losing 3-4 girls. So please review!**

**Next chapter: House hunting**


	7. House Hunting

**Chapter 7: House Hunting**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything**

I woke up the next morning and felt Edward's naked body lying next to my naked body. Memories of last night flooded back and I couldn't help but smile. We were not sure how much longer we would be able to have sex so we were trying to make up for it now.

I rolled myself out of bed deciding to start the day. I didn't have to go into work today, but I knew that Edward had to go to the hospital for his internship.

I quickly threw on one of Edward's t-shirts and a pair of underwear before heading into the kitchen to cook breakfast. I decided to make us scrambled eggs and toast.

After turning on the stove and placing a pan on top, I started to walk around the kitchen collecting all the ingredients I needed.

As I was scrambling the eggs I felt two arms wrap around my waist.

"Good morning." I said not turning around. I had a good feeling I was going to get in trouble. So I decided to prolong the inevitable and concentrate on what I was doing.

"What are you doing up?" Edward asked just like I knew he would.

"Making our breakfast, scrambled eggs and toast good with you?" I moved out of his arms and headed over to the stove pouring the eggs into the pan.

"You know you're not supposed to be up."

"Edward, I'm just making breakfast. There is nothing strenuous about that." I sighed finally turning around to look at him, which was not a good idea. He was only wearing a pair of boxers and his hair was messier than normal because of last night's activities.

"I know, but please go lie down and I'll finish breakfast for us."

"No." I turned back around and stirred the eggs around. "Besides I'm almost done."

"All the more reason to let me finish."

"If you want to help go set the table, the eggs are almost done."

I heard a defeated groan come from my husband and then heard him shuffling around the kitchen pulling out the plates, forks, and cups.

"You go sit down, I'll serve." Edward said taking over once the eggs and toast were finished.

I shrugged my shoulders and walked over to the table. I decided to let him have his way for now. I wasn't a big fan of serving food anyway; I just liked to cook it.

I waited patiently for Edward to serve everything and put the pan back into the kitchen. Surprisingly I was actually hungry and not disgusted by the smell the of food. I wanted to take advantage of this because I didn't know how much longer I would be free of the nausea.

As I looked around the table I wondered what it would be like to have six other family members eating breakfast with us. Sure I've done it before, but never with my own children. We would defiantly need a bigger table then the one Edward and I were sitting at now. Especially if we were going to need to fit six high chairs around it. I snapped my fingers in the air, as the highchairs made me realize something else, something a little more important and that we needed to discuss.

"You know we need to look for a bigger house." I said out loud.

"I don't know if you should be moving around that much." I rolled my eyes, an expected answer from him.

"I know, but we can't wait until the babies are born to find a house. There is no way we would all fit comfortably in this apartment." I watched as Edward started to think about what I just said. He started to look defeated too, and I couldn't help but feel bad for him.

"How about this, I look online today at a bunch of houses in the area and find a few that I like. Then we will pick the top three and go look at them in person."

"Sounds like a fair deal." Edward smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. I was glad that I was able to make a compromise that made both of us happy.

"Is there anything in particular you want for the house?" I asked. I needed as much information as possible before I started my search.

After thinking Edward replied, "Something that has enough bedrooms for everyone. Like seven or more so everyone gets their own."

"Are you sure, that's a lot of rooms." Sure I wanted to have our children to have their own rooms, but a part of me said that would be spoiling them too much.

"I want our children to have as normal as a childhood as possible. And most kids today have their own rooms. And since we don't know what we are having there is a chance that we may have only one of one gender and the remainder another. It's not fair to the other children if one gets their own room and the others don't." He did have two good points there so I decided not to argue.

"Anything else you want?" I wanted to make sure I cover everything.

"Defiantly a lot of property for the kids to run around and that's about it." I nodded my head in agreement, that was also something I was thinking of.

Edward and I finished up the rest of breakfast in silence. And of course Edward insisted on doing the dishes. Again I didn't say anything. Washing dishes was another thing I was not a fan of doing. I loved making the mess in the kitchen, but I hated cleaning it up.

I sat down on the couch and watched Edward clean up before heading into the bathroom to get changed for his internship. He gave me a quick kiss on the lips and a six kisses on my stomach before leaving.

I scrolled threw the channels a few times trying to find something to watch. I wasn't in the mood to start house hunting yet. Plus I had the entire day to do it and it hopefully wouldn't take me that long.

After finding nothing on TV I decided to take get dressed. I pulled on a pair of Edward's black sweats happy to have the extra room and my yellow _Life is Good_ t-shirt.

Now that I knew I could not go shopping it wouldn't so bad to tell Alice that I couldn't fit into my old clothes. She couldn't drag me shopping, though she would buy everything she liked just like she did yesterday. Right now it might be a better alternative then tight fitting pants.

I sat down on the bed with my lap top which I had grabbed from my desk. Though I didn't want to start the search now, I had nothing better to do then look for a home.

Once I got onto the internet and went to the Remax page and started to search for the perfect house.

It was actually harder to find a house then I originally thought it would be. There were so many choices and little that had more than seven bedrooms. Which should have made the search easier, but I kept getting distracted by the nice houses that had only five or six bedrooms.

There was also no price limit, another good and bad thing. It was nice to know that I could pick out any house I wanted and not have to worry about how much it cost. But it was also another thing I could not use to limit my selection because I didn't want to use a minimum and maximum price.

At least most of the houses meet my qualifications, which could also be considered as a problem. A lot of them had a lot of property and more than three bathrooms. I wanted there to be a bathroom for each gender and myself and Edward. I was pretty sure I was going not going to have all of the same gender.

I was able to get rid of some houses because they were too close to the water and didn't have a fence. I knew I was going to be outside with them at all times, but there was always the chance I was doing something else when a child falls in. I wanted safety to be number one.

My searching was stopped for a moment when my stomach growled. Once again I used the opportunity to get food in my stomach.

I closed down my lap top and headed back into the kitchen. I searched the fridge and decided to have a turkey sandwich for lunch. I wasn't in the mood for anything elaborate and I didn't trust my stomach. Though I hadn't been nauseous all day, but one wrong bite and I could find myself with my head in the toilet.

For a change of scenery I ate in the living room and watched some TV. Of course there was still nothing on so I was stuck watching the news. I ate slowly enjoying each bite and as a way to procrastinate. I wasn't exactly ready to go back to house hunting. I knew I had to do it, but it wasn't as much fun as I thought it would be.

Once I finished my sandwich and put my plate in the dishwasher I decided to go back and take a good look at a bunch of the houses I had chosen.

None of them really shouted to me, that's the house I'm meant to raise my children in. All of them had something wrong with them like those stairs look too dangerous or I don't like how it feels like I am in an old person's house. And some of them just didn't have enough pictures. I wanted to get a good feel for what the house looked like on the inside and not just the outside. And some of them did not do that.

I fought to keep my eyes open and couldn't help but yawn. Being pregnant was taking a large toll on my energy supply. But I decided not to fight and give into sleep. And I couldn't really look at anymore houses, which made a nap sound even more appealing.

I closed by lap top and put it on my night stand. I rolled over to Edward's side of the bed and took in his scent. I wasn't a big fan of sleeping without him, but sometimes I had to. I found it comforting when I could least have his familiar smell surrounding me.

I closed my eyes and tried to picture Edward, myself, and our six children playing in the backyard of our new home. Of course none of the houses I found appeared in my head. All I saw was a lot of grass and a swing set.

At this moment it didn't matter. My children were all older now running around the yard as Edward chased after them pretending to be a monster of some sorts. The kids seemed to enjoy this as they laughed or screamed every time Edward got a little too close to them.

I was sitting on a lawn chair surveying the scene laughing along with everyone else. One of my daughters came over to me. She was all sweaty and her hair was a mess and she had a big smile on her face.

I picked her up and placed her on my lap allowing her to take a break from the chasing. I did my best to comb her wild hair, but it wouldn't go back into place. I pulled it up into a bun to at least get her hair off her neck.

This daughter wasn't the only one who was tired. Soon enough Edward fell to the ground defeated and all the children piled on top of him. I allowed the girl sitting on my lap to join the others as they tackled their father. I followed along beside her to help save my husband from our six children.

I laid down on the grass next to him and the children started to do the same. We all lay there, as most of them tried to catch their breath. While I enjoyed the site and feeling of having six healthy children and an amazing husband.

I felt my eyes start to flutter open and I stretched out finally waking up.

"Good morning or rather good evening." I heard Edward say

"How long have you been here?" I asked sitting up.

"Not that long. You looked so peaceful sleeping there so I decided to not wake you up."

"I'm glad you didn't. I had an amazing dream about our children. We were all playing in our backyard and their laughter filled the air." Edward gave me a large small smile before kissing me on the lips.

"So did you have any success finding a house?" He asked sitting down on the bed as I moved over and grabbed the lap top.

"A little. I found some houses, but none of them scream us."

"Well let's see what you have."

I pulled up the Remax page and started to show every house that I found and reasons why I liked and disliked them.

A majority of the time we agreed on the reason why we didn't like the house such as the dangerous looking stairs. But other times we disagreed like the old person looking house that Edward insisted that we could make look like a young family lived there with his mom and sister's touch.

The last house I showed him was a fun one I had found at the beginning of my search. It had a baseball field and thought Edward would get a kick out of it. I didn't think he would like the house as much as he did. He insisted it one of our final three houses even though there were only five bedrooms. He said that we would find a way to give each child their own room later.

We figured it would be best to put them all in the same room when they were babies and then separate them by gender once they were all toilet trained. Sometime during elementary school we would split them up into their own separate rooms. But we would give them the option. If they wanted to share a room we were not going to force them to have their own.

In the end we decided on the house which had a baseball field. It was actually a nice house even though it only had five bedrooms. The outside was beautiful and was made of dark gray stone. It also had a tennis court, basketball court, and a spa. From the few pictures of the inside it looked old fashioned but yet modern. And it had a really nice and big kitchen. But it still only had five bedrooms and there were not a lot of pictures of what the inside of the house looked like.

The next house we chose was a dark wooden one with seven bedrooms. It was an older house and had that old feel to it which was nice. But something about it sort of bothered me, I couldn't exactly put my finger on it though. It meet all of the requirements and it was a nice house so we decided to put it on the list.

The last house we chose was another stone house and had eight bedrooms. Though one more than we originally planned, I liked having the option of making one room the nursery and then using the other six for their individual bedrooms. I wasn't too thrilled about the outside, it sort of looked like an apartment to me, and the kitchen wasn't that great either. But the inside looked nice open which I liked.

Edward promised to call the realtor who helped Rosalie and Emmett find their house tomorrow and get us a showing of all the houses.

It was nice to be done with it and hoped that it would get a lot easier once we are able to see the houses in person. And I would know which one we were meant to live in.

**A/n: End of chapter seven. Once again I would like to thank my beta Luv2beloved for doing an amazing job on this chapter. **

**Sorry it took so long to get out. Normally I would say I'd try not to let it happen again, but I started classes on Monday and this year I am actually going to try in school and in my social life. Plus by the end of the semester I have to decide if I am going to major in marketing or primary education. So I have a lot to think about. I will try and update once a week, but I'm not making any promises.**

**I have the three final houses up on my profile and you should go check them out. In my head I know which one I am going to chose for Bella and Edward, but please leave me a comment about which house you like best. You never know, you're opinion might sway my choice since I am not 100 sure if I like the house I picked for them.**

**The poll for a girl's name is still up. If you haven't already, please vote in it. There is a tie between two of the names, so you're vote can make a big difference in which one gets chosen.**

**Please review too. I am starting to run out of ideas so I really need to know what you guys want to read. And one more question, what reaction do you want Renee to have when she finds out about the babies? I'm torn right now between supportive and not supportive. So please let me know.**

**Next chapter: Telling Charlie**


	8. Telling Charlie

**Chapter 8: Telling Charlie**

**Disclaimer: I will never own any of these characters.**

It had taken a month, but Edward and I finally decided on a house. I wanted to make the decision sooner, but Edward insisted that we see one house a week. He was afraid that I might overexert myself if I saw all three in one week. I tried to argue with him, but he had already called the realtor and scheduled the house appointments.

The week after we saw the last house all Edward and I could talk about were houses. We compared notes on which house would be best for our family. Edward was still a big fan of the house with the baseball field, while I tried to appeal to his more practice side of it. I felt like the house was too fancy and had way too many unnecessary things in it.

Finally we decided on the third house. It had been both of our favorites from the beginning. We loved the way that it felt like an old fashioned home, but yet elegant and modern. Plus it had a nice backyard and a great view.

We also liked that it had eight bedrooms, two of which were masters. We figured that we would take one master bedroom, and make the other a nursery. It made perfect sense since it was one of the largest bedrooms and could fit six cribs in comfortably. And later on we wouldn't have to worry about one child having a bigger bedroom then his or her siblings.

There were only a few things that would need to be done to the house. My big thing that will need to be updated is the kitchen. Even though it was large and had plenty of space to walk around and store the food and cook wear, I did not like the way it looked. For me, it felt outdated and need to be fixed up while still keeping with the feeling of the house.

We also hoped that selling our apartment would not be hard. There were many things going for it such as location and size, but we wanted to sell it as soon as possible. Once we moved into our house there will be no need for it. We would always love the apartment since it was the first place that Edward and I bought together and where we found out that I was pregnant. It was time to move on to bigger and better things.

Edward was off at school today, which I stayed home to do some light packing. Originally Edward told me that I would not be allowed to pack. After much persuasion on my part, I got him to allow me to pack small things such as clothes and personal items.

I also had to tell him the night before or that morning what I wanted to pack that day so he could pull it all into the bedroom. I was not allowed to pack anything that Edward did not give me. Though I wasn't a big fan of it, Edward and I needed to compromise. And it was better than nothing.

Today I was packing my old clothes. I had allowed Alice to pick out my entire maternity wardrobe. At this point I didn't care since my stomach was growing daily and I wasn't able to leave the house unless it was to go over to someone else's house.

I was 13 weeks pregnant now, though I looked like I was farther along. I still have not told my parent's though. I was kind of putting it off, but I knew that I would eventually have to do it. I figured it would be best to tell my dad first. He would be shocked, though he would be more supportive then my mother. When Edward came home tonight I would talk about visiting my dad.

Once I finished packing I figured it would be best to stay in bed and wait for Edward. Normally I would have made dinner, but I wanted to be on his good side tonight. And by staying in bed I knew he would be happier.

I picked up one of my pregnancy books and started reading. Though they didn't have information about having sextuplets, it still had important information that I needed to know.

"Hello." I heard Edward call out and the door shutting.

"In the bedroom." I yelled back. I put placed my book mark inside my book and put it on my night side.

"How was your day?" Edward asked coming in and kissing me on the lips.

"Pretty good. I have all of my old clothes packed away."

"Alright I'll put them with the rest of our stuff." Edward picked up the first box and carried it off into the living room.

Our living room was now filled with boxes. We didn't really use that room anymore since most of my days were spent in bed. Hopefully we would be able to move some of the stuff out of the apartment and into the house before the boxes took over.

"I should probably tell my parents soon about the pregnancy." I told Edward once he finished taking away all the boxes.

"That might be a good idea." He sat down on the bed next to me.

"I was thinking that we should go visit Charlie this weekend." I could tell Edward was going to say no, so I quickly started talking. "It would be better for him if I were to go see him. Plus it's been ages since we visited him in Forks. And he would be so happy to see me."

I could see the gears in Edward's brain working. He was still overprotective of me traveling while I was supposed to be on bed rest, but he did understand that I really wanted to go visit my dad.

"Under the condition that you will sit on the couch or a bed the entire time you are there. And do not get up for anything." I nodded my head vigorously before throwing myself at Edward. I didn't think it would be that easy to win him over.

"Now how about some dinner?" I asked once we pulled away. Edward just shook his head and laughed at me.

I called Charlie the next day letting him know that Edward and I were coming to visit him this weekend. Though he wasn't big on showing emotions, I could tell by his voice that he was excited to see me. It had been awhile since we had seen each other. And most of the time he came to visit us, not the other way around.

Finally Saturday rolled around and Edward and I got up bright and early for our drive to Forks. I wanted to spend as much time with my dad as possible so we decided to leave early in the morning and late at night. Of course I had to compromise with Edward on this and promise him that I would sleep in the car on the way there and back.

Edward made sure I was buckled in safely before he started to drive. Wearing a seatbelt was getting more uncomfortable for me. My stomach was just getting in the way and I didn't like how tight it felt around me.

"You know we need a bigger car." I commented as Edward merged onto the highway

"Yeah I know." He didn't sound too happy when he said that. Neither of us were big fans of mini vans, but we would need some sort of car like that to fit six kids in it.

"I figure we can keep your Volvo, since you like it so much and need a way to get to work. And we can get rid of my car since I only use it to drive to work."

Edward nodded his head agreeing with my idea and then said, "We can talk more about cars later, right now you go to sleep."

I let out a frustrated groan, I wasn't that tired. Edward had forced me to go to bed early the night before so I had gotten plenty of sleep. But I closed my eyes anyway, and after rearranging myself many times I finally fell asleep.

The next thing I knew Edward was gently shaking my shoulder and whispering that we were at Charlie's house. I slowly opened my eyes and let out a yawn. I was a bit surprised that I had slept the entire way.

"Do you want me to walk you up?" Edward asked as I unbuckled my seat belt.

"No, I'll be fine. You have the list right?" Edward nodded his head. My dad still could not cook so every time we visited each other I made sure to make him dinner. Edward was going to buy all the ingredients I needed so I could have some personal time with Charlie.

I gave Edward a quick kiss on the lips before exiting the car and heading up to the front door. My dad was already there waiting for me.

"Hey kiddo." Charlie said giving me an awkward one armed hug. After letting go he took a good look at my stomach. "Wow look at you, I guess the IUI worked?"

"Yeah, a little too well." Charlie gave me a confused look. "I'll explain everything inside. Edward wouldn't be happy if I stayed on my feet for this long."

Charlie opened to door wider for me and I walked inside and towards the familiar couch.

"How far along are you?" Charlie asked sitting next to me.

"About thirteen weeks." I answered

"Thirteen weeks!" His eyes widened as he looked down at my stomach again.

"Yeah, Dad…Edward and I are having sextuplets." I said quickly. I watched as Charlie's face went white. So far his reaction was about the same as everyone else's, which was a good thing.

"Sextuplets, as in six babies?" All I could do was nod my head.

"Do you and Edward know what you are getting into?"

"Not really, but do any new parents know? From the start we knew there was a chance of having this many babies and we have no regrets that we did not reduce. It really is a blessing that we were able to get pregnant so quickly even if it is with six babies."

It looked like Charlie had come down from the shock of my pregnancy. His reaction was going a lot better than I thought it would, and I was glad for that. I didn't need to keep having to explain to him why Edward and I decided to keep all six babies.

"It's gonna be a lot of work, kiddo. But I know you and Edward can do it. I really am proud of you." Charlie smiled and patted my leg

"Thanks dad." I gave him a big smile back.

"Have you told your mother yet?" He probably knew the answer to this question already.

"No." I said looking down at the floor. I was trying to put off telling her, but I knew I would eventually have to do it. At least it would be a phone conversation since I couldn't fly all the way out to Florida to tell her.

"You better do it soon. The earlier she knows, the quicker she will realize that it's not that bad."

I let out a sigh. I knew what Charlie was saying is true. Telling Renee would be like ripping a band-aid off. The quicker I did it, the less it would hurt.

"So are you ready to be a grandfather?" I asked

I giggled as I heard Charlie let out a groan.

"I'm too young to be a grandfather, especially to six babies." We both laughed at this. "But these kids are going to be the six most spoiled children in the world."

"Is that not the truth?"

There was no doubt in my mind that these children would be loved or spoiled and it seemed like Charlie had jumped right onto the bandwagon with the rest of my family.

**A/N: End of chapter 8! Sorry this chapter is so short. My muse was running low, but I really wanted to get this chapter out. Plus I didn't feel like doing my homework. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer. And on that topic I still need to know how you guys want Renee's reaction to the babies to be. I know how I am going to start it, but I need to know if you want her to be happy or mad about the sextuplets.**

**Also, I have not changed the poll from girl names to boy names. Why? Because there is still a tie going on between the names. So please someone go and vote because the second I see that one name is in the lead, that is going to be our winner. And I know there are still some people who haven't voted because there are a lot less voters then review alerts. So I know there is one person out there who is brave enough to make the decision for Bella and Edward. Once there is a name selected I will change it over to boys names again.**

**As always please leave me a review. I love to hear all your thoughts on the story. More ideas would be great too. I plan on having at least another six chapters before the babies are born. But please if you have any ideas that you would like to see I would love to hear them. **

**Next Chapter: Telling Renee**


	9. Telling Renee

**Chapter 9: Telling Renee**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight**

The day that I had been dreading has finally come. Today I was going to call my mother and tell her about the babies. I have put if off long enough and it was time.

I made sure that Edward did not need to work or go to school. I wanted to be prepared in case I would need emotional support to make the call or if things went badly afterwards. We both agreed that it wasn't the best idea for me to be alone and an emotional wreck especially since I couldn't move around that easily.

My mom and I were using e-mail as our main form of communication. Normally I would reply to her e-mails with short answers, but in the past few days I have found myself typing more and more. I was trying to subtly hint about the pregnancy -- like how Edward and I had bought and moved into a new house with eight bedrooms -- but she still hasn't caught on.

I stared at the phone in my hands, and kept on passing it from one hand to the next. At least I was now one step closer to calling my mother. I had the phone in hand.

"It's not going to bite, you know." I jumped at the sound of Edward's voice. "Just call her already."

"I know I should, but I just can't."

Edward took the phone from my hands and before I could protest he pressed the re-dial button. Yes I had called my mother many times already but chickened out when I heard the phone ring.

"Hello?" I heard my mother say on the other line as Edward handed the phone back to me. I shot him an evil glare, which he returned with a shrug, as he left the room.

"Hi mom," I said quietly into the phone.

"Bella, it's so nice to hear your voice."

"It's nice to hear yours, too, mom."

It has been a long time since my mom and I have talked to each other on the phone. I don't really know how we let that happen. She used to force me to call her at least once a week when I went to live with Charlie and that continued on into high school. Once I was married the phone calls began to slow and eventually stopped coming. Soon enough e-mail was our only way of communicating.

"What's wrong, you sound upset." My mom said breaking my from my daydream

"Nothing's wrong, really mom everything is great."

"Are you sure because you sound nervous?"

"No mom, everything is great. Wait no better then great, amazing."

"Really? Well I'm glad to hear that. It sounded like you had something important to tell me through the e-mails."

So she had caught on to the little hints I was dropping. I knew my mom was perceptive, but I had forgotten by how much since we have been apart from each other for so long.

"Yeah I do. And it's something important as well. Are you sitting down mom?"

I heard the sound of a chair scrapping against the tiled floor.

"Now I am, should I be nervous? You're not dying or anything are you?"

"No, mom nothing like that. It's just that… mom, I'm pregnant."

I heard a sharp intake of breath. I was really glad now that I had suggested to her to sit down.

"Are you still there mom?" I asked. It had been a while since she has said anything and I was beginning to get nervous. If she reacted like this to me being pregnant what was she going to say when I told her I was pregnant with six?

"Yeah I'm still here. I just can't believe that you're pregnant."

"I know it's hard to believe."

"When are you due?"

"It's hard to tell. My real due date is in October, but multiples are always born sooner. Of course my ideal date would be some time in August just after the 30 week mark."

I rambled off to my mother as if I had already told her about the sextuplets, but it was after another gasp that I remembered that she still didn't know.

"Multiples? Bella, exactly how many babies are you having?"

"Six. Mom, Edward and I are having sextuplets."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"No, mom, I'm being serious. Edward and I are really having sextuplets."

"Then you're going to get a reduction right?"

"It's a bit late for that now, since I'm already 14 weeks pregnant. And even if I wasn't this far along I would never reduce."

"Six babies are way too many for you and Edward to handle. You're still so young I don't want you to have to be tied down like I was."

"So, Emmett and I tied you down, mom?"

I had to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall. I knew my mother wasn't going to be too keen on the idea of the babies, but I never expected her to be like this.

"Of course not Bella, I just wish I could have gotten more life experiences and seen more of the world before I had the two of you."

"To me it sounds like we tied you down."

"I love you and your brother with all my heart, but there are times when I wish I had waited a few more years before I decided to have children. I only want what's I best for you honey. And I think that a reduction is the way to go. Trust me; you will be a lot happier in the end."

"No, I won't mom. I won't be able to live with myself knowing that I have killed a few of my babies."

"They aren't your babies yet. They're still little fetuses. But then again maybe a few of them won't make it. I heard that with higher multiples a few are stillborn, which probably might be for the best."

"No mom, that is not going to happen. I may not have met them yet, but I can feel them inside of me. I can hear each of their individual hearts beating every week. And all six of them are going to make it out alive. And they are going to thrive outside the womb and all have a chance to grow up."

"Bella, you need to be realistic. The statistics show…"

"I don't care about any stupid statistics. I know my babies and Edward and I handpicked the doctors and nurses that will be there on delivery day and in the NICU after they are all born. They are all going to make it."

"I'm trying to be reasonable here Isabella. You need to be prepared that they are not all going to make it. And you will see that it really was for the best that not all of them are born."

"I will never think that way."

"I can't talk to you when you are like this Bella. Call me back when you have had time to think over what I said and let it sink in. You will see that I'm right."

Renee hung up the phone before I could get another word in. I slowly took the phone away from my ear in shock. I never thought my mother would be so cruel. Plus the fact that she was so calm throughout the conversation scared me.

"What if my mother was right?" I whispered to myself

"Right about what?" Edward asked coming into the room. I had forgotten he was in the house with me.

"That it would be for the best if one or more of our babies were stillborn."

"No." Edward practically shouted right after I finished my sentence. "All six of them are going to be born alive and as healthy as any normal pre-mature baby."

I just nodded my head in agreement not really sure what to say. The rational part of my said to listen to my husband, I knew he held the real truth and what I believed. But the irrational part of me said to listen to my mother, that six children were going to be a lot of work and it would be easier if we started out with less.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked. I didn't realize that he had sat down on the bed and had taken the phone away from me.

"Yeah I'll be fine. I'm going to take a bath."

I carefully pushed myself out of bed and waddled into the bathroom.

I turned on the water and tested the temperature before sitting down on the toilet seat. It was getting painful for me to stand up for any amount of time. So I was forced to either be sitting or lying down.

Once the tub was filled I shut off the water and started to undress. Even though Alice had bought be a whole new wardrobe, I still was most comfortable in Edward's clothes.

I let out a sigh when I lowered myself into the warm water. It felt amazing on my sore body and was washing away all the troubles that my mother had just caused.

"Do you mind if I join you?" I looked over and saw Edward standing in the door frame.

"Of course not, there's plenty of room."

The bathtub in our bedroom was huge. Prefect for fitting a very pregnant wife and husband, or six young children.

I watched as Edward started to undress. Even though I had seen him many times without his clothes on, I still found myself mesmerized by his perfect body.

"Like what you see?" he asked noticing that I was staring. I nodded my head, just like I did the first time I saw him naked. "Good because it's all yours."

I leaned forward as Edward climbed in behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned my head back on his shoulder and he kissed my forehead.

The two of us sat there in silence enjoying each other's company.

"How are you feeling now?" Edward asked whispering into my ear.

"Better now that you're here and have had some time to think."

"You know that what your mother said isn't true."

"I know, but she knows how to get to me and makes me think that her way is the right way."

"Try not to let her get to you like that."

"I know, but I don't know what I am going to do without her. I always imagined my mom being a big part of my first pregnancy. Your mom is great and all, but I still want my own mother."

"I know sweetie, she'll eventually come around." He kissed my temple trying to comfort me.

"What if she doesn't?"

"Well reach that when we get there. But right now how about you and I just forget everything that has happened? After all, we are still young and have a few more months until we are parents. We better cherish the alone time we have."

"What are you planning on doing to make me forget Mr. Cullen?"

I closed my eyes and suppressed a moan as I felt Edward's finger dance all over my body. He always knew the exact place to touch. My body was twice as sensitive now that I was pregnant. So every touch was multiplied to one thousand.

It had been getting harder for Edward and I to make love to each other with my bulging stomach. Whatever position we tried it seemed to get in the way. We were getting pretty frustrated with it and not being able to get a release.

Edward found a new way to compensate by trying to find a new way to get my release. Of course I couldn't let him have all the fun and needed to repay him so I also started to think up new ways. It was almost as much fun as having sex, and defiantly got rid of all our frustration.

All the new explorations were fun, but it wasn't the same as having Edward inside of me. I couldn't wait until we were finally able to make love freely again without having my stomach in the way of everything.

"I can't wait until we officially get to break in this new bathtub." Edward said in a low and husky voice before he started to nip at my neck.

I defiantly was going to forget everything my mother had told me tonight.

**A/N: End of chapter 9! Of course to start out I need to thank my amazing beta luv2beloved for editing this chapter.**

**So was Renee's reaction what you expected it to be? I know it wasn't what I originally had planned, but the phone call just sort of went in that direction and I went with the flow. I think it turned out pretty well. Sorry it took so long to get out. School has gotten in the way once again and I probably should be doing work instead of writing chapters. Though I did start the next chapter during one of my classes. I know not the smartest idea, but the class is really boring and I only have to write papers. And since I normally don't pay attention I decided to start some writing.**

**Next chapter is going to be about Jon and Kate Plus Eight. I have some ideas of what I want Bella to see, but I would love to hear some of your favorite episodes or moments during the show or ones that you think Bella would need to see or enjoy watching. I don't remember the specifics of many and there are few full episodes online so your opinions will help a lot since they are what Bella is going to watch.**

**Please review too. I want this story to have over 100 reviews. With my ruff estimate of how many chapters I have to write it means about 5 reviews a chapter. Which really isn't that bad. So please review and help me reach my goal.**


	10. A Day With Jon and Kate

**Chapter 10: A Day With Jon and Kate**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Twilight**

About a week has gone by since my phone conversation with Renee. I have not called her back and refused to until she apologized.

I was still hurting from the cruel words that came out of my mother, but Edward said that she needed more time to get use to the idea. He insisted that we had taken for granted everyone's approval over our decision and quick acceptance, and one person had to disagree with it.

My only problem was why did it have to be my mother? I always saw myself as being able to call her and ask her for advice on what to do when I was pregnant and tell her every little detail of what was going on.

Sure Alice, and Rosalie were great and I could probably get the same answers from them. Even Esme was helpful even though she was never pregnant. But I still wanted to be able to ask my mom for guidance.

It was another boring and lonely day in the house. Edward was off at school and everyone else was at work or taking care of their kids.

My family came up with a rotation of who would stay with me during the day to keep me entertained. Of course the rotation wasn't perfect and there were some days that no one came, like today.

If I was my normal self or even a normal pregnant woman I would be unpacking. Our house was still filled with boxes, though I didn't know the extent of it since I am only allowed to walk around upstairs.

The bedroom was more or less done. Since it was the room that I spent the most time in Edward insisted that we get it done first. Well more like he got it done first since he didn't let me lift a finger.

I already read through all the baby books that I had borrowed from Alice and Rosalie. And there was nothing I do could in the nursery. I had picked out a pale yellow for the walls which Edward was planning to paint over the weekend.

We had also bought six neutral gender cribs, two changing tables, and two dressers. None of them had been delivered yet, but I wouldn't want to try putting them together. I was only going to put any clothes that we have already boughten away.

It was hard to buy six sets of neutral gender clothes. So far we had a bunch of white, yellow, and green onesies. Once we knew the gender I was going to have Alice power shop.

A scary thought, but my children needed clothes to wear at home and since I wasn't going to be able to leave the hospital or even have time to think about clothes I made Alice promise me that she would not go overboard.

Since I had nothing better to do I decided to watch TV. There probably wasn't anything good on, but flipping through the channels would help me to waste some times.

So far I had only seen a bunch of news, infomercials, talk shows, and soaps. I was about to give up when I heard it:

"On this episode of _Jon and Kate Plus Eight_."

I saw a bunch of clips of what were obviously the parents and then two older girls. Finally I saw them, six children who appeared to be the same age.

This show had caught my attention. Of course when the opening credits started to roll I was hooked. This was exactly what I had been looking for. What my life was going to be like with sextuplets. Sure I wasn't going to have twins, but this was the closest thing to had to getting what I needed.

On this episode Jon and Kate plus the kids were going to the zoo. I watched and listened on how they got ready to leave and quickly reached over and grabbed my notebook.

I decided to take notes from all the pregnancy books I read on ideas and important things I may need to know. So far it had been very general and mostly applied to twins or triplets. Now I was going to write down any good ideas that Kate or Jon mentioned and anything else that I may need to know.

As the episode went on I wasn't only watching it as a learning experience, but also for the children. They were all so cute and each one had their own distinct personalities. Watching them made me glad that Edward and I were having sextuplets. At this moment I was having no regrets on the decision we made, I couldn't wait until they were born.

I couldn't help but feel sad as I saw the end credits appear. I wasn't ready yet for the show to end. There was still so much I needed to learn and I couldn't get enough of those eight kids. But then I heard it again: "On this episode of _Jon and Kate Plus Eight_." And another preview started to play.

I quickly hit the info button on the remote control to see how many episodes TLC was going to show. I couldn't help but let out a little squeal of excitement when I saw that it was an all day marathon. Watching this show would keep my busy until Edward came home.

The episode was on two of the children's, Leah and Joel's, special day. I was excited to see this. What Jon and Kate had described so far about special days seemed amazing to me.

I knew it was going to be hard to give equal attention to six kids. I already had a feeling that many that I would accidentally favor one child over another. I knew I would love all of them equally, but you could never be too careful when it came to showing it.

Special days seemed appeared to be a fun way to give our own children the one on one time they will needed with Edward and myself. If Jon and Kate were able to do that with eight kids, we could for sure do it with six. It wouldn't be too hard to find six weekends where Edward and I would be free and someone be available to watch the other five.

After much discussion Edward finally persuaded me to stop working until the sextuplets were older. I had always planned on working after I had children, but of course things changed when I heard the amount of babies I would be having.

I knew that I wasn't going to work for at least the first year after the sextuplets were born, but then was planning on going back to my old job. Edward didn't agree with this though. He insisted that I should be home with the children to watch them grow and that he would make enough money to support all of us.

I protested saying that I wanted to go back to work. I made a promise to myself as a teenager that I would not end up as a stay at home mom. I wanted to be working as well as taking care of my family.

Edward promised me that I would never be like any other stay at home mom since we were having six babies at once.

Finally we made a compromise that I would stay home with the children until they went to elementary school. When that happened I was going to make the decision if I wanted to go back into the work force or stay at home.

For the next eight hours I watched every single episode that TLC played and loved every one of them. I was getting pretty good at telling the difference between the sextuplets too. It made me wonder if my six would look alike or completely different.

Edward and I knew from the start that none of them were identical since we had gone through IUI. But there was always a chance that some of them might look identical even though they weren't.

So far my two favorites were Leah and Alexis. Both of them were adorable and I loved that they were always smiling and so happy. But then Joel would talk with his little lisp and say something funny such as, "I have a wiener" and all of a sudden he was on top.

Even Mady and Cara had a soft spot in my heart. I could feel for Mady and understood why she acted the way she did. At times it felt like all the attention was on the smaller children and not on the older ones.

It defiantly was for the best that Edward and I were having sextuplets first because I might have gone in to have another session of IUI to have just one more and end up with six just like Kate did.

"What are you watching?" I heard Edward ask. I couldn't help but jump when I heard his voice.

I was so preoccupied with watching _Jon and Kate Plus Eight _that I didn't hear Edward come into the house. Normally around this time I would be bouncing with excitement to see my husband.

Even though we had known each other for almost six years and married for almost two it was always hard when we were forced to separate. Although we had done it many times, it never got easier.

"I didn't mean to scare you." Edward apologized as her started to change out of his school clothes and into something more comfortable.

"It's okay." I said not really paying attention. I was too busy watching Alexis look at all the different reptiles and talking to everyone of them.

"So what are you watching?" Edward asked again.

"Shh…I'll tell you during the commercial break." I couldn't be disturbed as I was the show.

I heard Edward laugh and then felt the bed sink in a bit as he sat down on the bed next to me. I allowed him to pull me down so my back was leaning against his chest. Any chance I got where I got to be in Edward's arms I took.

"Now will you tell me?" Edward begged once the show went to commercials. I couldn't help but laugh, he sounded like such a little kid.

"It's called _Jon and Kate Plus Eight_."

"And it's about…"

"An actual family who has a set of seven year old twins and four year out sextuplets."

"Sextuplets," I saw Edward's eyes light up. He too had been trying to find out as much as possible about having six kids, and also did not have that much luck.

I nodded my head, "Yup, I've been watching the show for most of the day. I took notes too." I handed Edward my notebook so he could see what I have written down.

"I like the idea of a special day." Edward commented handing me back the notebook. "Do we get our own special day after the children have theirs?" he whispered seductively into my ear.

"If you're good," I said fighting my mind to stay on topic and not lose to my husband's amazing ability to dazzle me at any moment of the day.

"Don't worry, I'll be very good." Edward gently bit down on my earlobe and I tried hard to suppress a moan that was threatening to come out.

He was about to go farther when the commercials ended.

"It's back on." I squealed forgetting about where Edward and I were about to go.

I heard him let out a frustrated groan, but I ignored him. We could pick up where we left off during the next break.

Edward appeared to enjoy watching the show as much as I did. And it was a lot more enjoyable to watch it with him. We would comment on many different aspects of the Gosselins' lives and dream about what our own six would be like.

The two of us would pick and chose what Jon and Kate did that we liked and made big notes of things that we would try to avoid as much as possible.

"No." I cried when the marathon ended and an episode of _What Not to Wear_ came on.

"It's not that bad Bella, I'm sure there will be more episodes tomorrow." Edward consoled, though I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Maybe there is stuff online I could watch." I leaned over to get my lap top, but Edward stopped me.

"Leave it for tomorrow or another day when no one is around. Besides its late we should probably get some food into you."

I was about to protest when my stomach grumbled.

"I'll go make us some dinner." Edward stood up from the bed.

"Wait I want to come with you."

"Bella, you know what the doctor said."

"I know, but I've only left the bedroom to pee. Granted that happens a lot, but I want to see another part of the house."

"Fine," Edward sighed. "But you're leaning against me until I get you into a chair."

I nodded my head vigorously. It had been so long since I went into the kitchen.

Normally Edward or whoever was keeping me company brought my meals to me and everything else I needed was in the bedroom.

Edward quickly came to my side of the bed and helped me to stand up. I was extremely grateful for his help. My stomach was getting so large it was hard to hold it up.

We slowly made our way down stairs and into the kitchen. By the time I sat down in a chair I was exhausted. I always forgot how tiring it was to walk until I finally sat down.

"Are you alright, I knew bringing you down here was a bad idea." Edward said getting himself worked up.

"No, Edward I'm fine. I always get this tired after I walk. Pregnancy and twice the body weight does not help my stamina." I tried to make things light, but I could tell Edward was still not too happy about it.

"What do you want for dinner?" Edward asked, he knew that it was best to just drop the subject.

"Um…hamburgers…wait no…meatloaf. Wait no…chicken…no…grilled cheese. No that's not right…salmon. No…I want pasta."

"Are you sure?" Edward asked laughing.

I had been lucky so far with my cravings. Nothing out of the ordinary yet, but I always had the hardest time deciding what to eat. And my final decision normally came after six suggestions. At first it was kind of freaky, but Edward and I agreed that it was just our children's way of making themselves known.

Even in the womb all six of them seemed have their own personalities and what they liked and didn't like. Though I didn't know where each one was, my right side seemed to have the most movement. Since I knew that all six were alive and doing well, it meant that whichever children were on that side they were probably going to be the wild ones.

"Yes, I'm sure, after all that was six." I laughed. Six really was our magic number.

"Alright then, pasta it is." Edward smiled back and started to prepare our dinner.

**A/N: End of chapter 10. So of course I had to do an episode where Bella watched Jon and Kate. That show gave me the idea to start this story, so I needed to do an episode. Alexis and Leah are my absolute favorites, so I made them Bella's favorites too. I love the other six too as well.**

**So I have some slightly bad news. School has pretty much taken over my life and just as I think I'm getting a weekend off I get a pile of work to do. And to make things worse I don't think I am doing so well in any of my classes. So I'm going to have to put the story on hold for a while. Do not worry once I get my grades up or an acutal break I will continue writing. I'm already in the process of writing chapter 11 and I have next Friday off so I'll see how my work load is and hopefully I can start chapter 12.**

**Another round for girl's names are up, so please go vote it that. And please review as well. I got six reviews on the last chapter, thank you guys so much. They mean so much to me and make me want to reply so much faster. So please help me reach my goal of 100 reviews and leave me with another at least five more reviews. More is always welcome, they will defiantly brighten my mood when I am freaking out over school.**

**Next Chapter: Baby Shower**


	11. Baby Shower

**Chapter 11: Baby Shower**

**Disclaimer: I never will own Twilight**

"Are we almost done?" I whined

Alice had locked me in my bathroom and was playing Bella Barbie with me. I still did not understand why, it was her baby shower. She should have been the one that was all done up since the party was for her and her unborn son.

But no, Alice said that I too had to get all done up for the party. Plus she was never one to give up on the opportunity to dress me up. And she was using my extra weight and bed rest to her advantage.

"Yes, now stop asking that. And stop fidgeting." Alice sighed with obvious frustration. I have been asking her the same question since she began.

"There you're done."

"Finally," I sighed standing up and inspecting myself in the mirror.

Though I protested and hated it when Alice dressed me up, she always did an amazing job. I was wearing a navy v-neck dress that went down past my knees. It was light weight and sleeveless, which was exactly what I needed.

It never got that hot in Washington during the summer, but for some reason we were having a heat wave this year. That definitely was not good for me. I was so uncomfortable all the time because of it being so hot outside.

With the air conditioning on full blast, I still always found myself extremely hot. I usually end up wearing a pair of underwear and a tank top most of the time to try and stay cool. Edward seemed to enjoy this, especially since the tank top rarely covered my stomach.

"What do you think?" Alice asked

"I look amazing like always, thank you." I gave her an awkward hug since our large stomachs were in the way.

"You ready to go?" Edward asked coming into the bathroom.

"Yup." Alice smiled and walked out and headed towards the stairs.

"You look amazing." Edward came closer and kissed me passionately on the lips.

"Thank you." I smiled once we broke the kiss. "Let's get this party started." I laughed nervously.

I wrapped my arm around Edward's neck as he helped me towards the living room.

Since Edward was so over protective of me and I couldn't travel that easily since my stomach didn't fit that well in a car and the seat belt was painful we agreed to have the party at our house. Our living room was large enough to fit everyone that Alice was bound to invite and whatever else she wanted to do.

The first thing I saw were blue and pink streamers and balloons. I found that odd since Alice was only having a boy. Then it hit me. The reason why she had spent so much time dressing me up and for the mixed colored decorations. The baby shower wasn't just for Alice, but it was for me as well.

"Edward, I said I didn't want a baby shower." I hissed.

"I'm sorry, I tried to protest, but Alice wouldn't hear of it." Edward apologized sincerely. "Just please go along with it and pretend to have fun. I promise I will make it up to you tonight." He kissed me behind the ear making me go weak at the knees.

"Alright I'll try." I sighed. "Are you going to be there?"

"I'm sorry but Alice isn't letting me stay. She says it's a girl's only party."

"What?" I was shocked. I didn't know how I was going to survive without my husband there with me.

"Don't worry I have a surprise for you that will help you get through the day."

Edward carefully finished leading me down the stairs and in the direction of the kitchen.

I was about to ask him what was going on when I saw my mother leaning up against the island.

"Mom?" I could feel the tears start to pool in my eyes. She was the last person I expected to be at my baby shower.

My mom didn't say anything but came straight over to where I was standing and pulled me into her arms. I began to cry, as did she, I was so happy to see her.

"I'm so sorry honey; I was just so worried about you." She said still not letting go of me.

"I know mom its okay." I knew I probably should have been mad at her after what she had said, but I couldn't. She was my mother and no matter what I loved her.

"I wanted to call and apologize, but I didn't know if you would forgive me. If it weren't for Edward telling me that you still wanted me to be around I probably wouldn't be here right now."

I nodded my head into my shoulder not trusting myself to speak. I would probably break out into another batch of crying.

"Well, let me get a look at you." My mom pulled me away so could inspect my stomach. "Wow, you look great Bella."

"No, I don't, I look fat. My stomach is so huge I have trouble holding it up. And gosh my makeup is probably a mess, Alice is going to freak." I quickly ran my finger under my eyes to make sure that my mascara wasn't running. Of course Alice probably predicted that I was going to cry since none of it came off onto my fingers

"You look beautiful Bella no matter what." Edward said speaking for the first time. I had forgotten that he was in the room with us.

"Your husband is right. Now come on we have a party to go to and we don't want to keep everyone waiting."

I put one arm around Edward and the other around my mother and the three of us walked into the living room where all my friends were waiting.

"Surprise!" They all shouted when we entered. I had a large smile on my face and it wasn't even fake.

Edward gently lowered me to the couch and made sure I was comfortable, or as comfortable as I was going to get.

"Are you sure you can't stay?" I asked one more time.

"Yes, I think Alice might kill me if I tried. Don't worry I'll be right upstairs if you need me." He gave me a kiss me on the lips before dashing out of the room.

Alice did an amazing job with the decorations, I noticed as I looked around the room. Of course I knew she would since this wasn't her first baby shower and she always knew what sort of decorations to put up whatever the occasion may be.

Pink and blue balloons were located around the four corners of the room and streamers were wrapped around the tables and chairs. There were also two long ropes that went across the top of the room. Hanging from them were multi-designed onsies.

My mom pulled up a chair so she was able to sit next to me since I could not leave my spot on the couch. Alice sat on the other side of me in one of the lounge chairs that were normally in the room. Most of the furniture was removed to make room for the tables and folding chairs, where all my friends were sitting.

In the middle of the room was one long table filled with different types of food. Just looking at it made me hungry. Alice came to the house early so she could get me ready for the party and did not leave me a lot of time to eat an actual breakfast. I was a bit surprised I had been going this long without much food in my stomach.

I needed to get something into my stomach soon. The only problem was I couldn't get up to grab something and I didn't know if we were allowed to eat yet. Alice was pretty strict about when things had to be done, and I didn't want to do something I wasn't supposed to.

So far everyone was just sitting around and talking amongst themselves. Hopefully everything would stay this way and we wouldn't have to play any of those stupid baby shower games. We had done those at Alice's last baby shower and both of Rose's. Since this was a shared baby shower and Alice knew how much I despised the games I was hoping we wouldn't have to play them.

"Grandma!" I heard a little voice shout and a blur of pink came running in our direction and right into my mother's arms.

"Hello Lily." Renee laughed at Lily's action. "You have gotten so big."

"I know, I three and a big sister." she held out three of her little fingers.

"You are?" Renee asked pretending to be shocked. Lily nodded her head eagerly, a big smile on her face.

"That's a very pretty dress you have on." I commented turning my niece's attention away from my mother and onto me.

"Thank you. Mommy boughts it specially for the party. It spin big too." Lily spun around in a circle to show us how far out the dress went.

"You might want to slow down there sweetie, you don't want to make yourself sick." Rosalie said coming over to us, Ivy in her arms.

"Ivy got a new dress too." Lily pointed out. "We match."

"I see that." Both of the girls were wearing bright pink dresses that had large bows in the middle.

"May I hold her?" Renee asked Rosalie. She had only seen Ivy through pictures that Emmett had sent her since she was unable to come to Seattle for her birth.

"Sure." Carefully she handed Ivy off to my mother who cradled her newest granddaughter in her arms.

"She's so tiny. How old is she?"

"Just about three months. She is still on the small side, but the doctor's say not to worry too much about it. As long as she eats then we are fine."

Ivy looked up at Renee with her big blue eyes and gave her a smile. She was definitely a social girl and was happier in someone's arms then laying on the floor by herself. She already loved to be the center of attention just like her mother and big sister.

"She looks like Emmett did when he was a baby." Renee noticed still gushing over her granddaughter.

"That's what everyone says, but Emmett says she is starting to look more like me every day." Rosalie laughed, though I did agree with them.

Ivy was slowly starting to become another mini Rosalie. Her once dark hair was starting to lighten out and her eyes were darkening and were now bluer then before. The shape of her face was exactly like Emmett's but her eye shape and cheek bones were Rosalie.

My stomach decided to ruin the moment and grumble loudly.

"When was the last time you ate?" My mom asked handing Ivy back to Rosalie.

"I had a pop tart this morning." I said honestly.

"You need more than that." Renee got up from her seat and headed over to the main table to get me some food.

"I didn't think your mom was going to come." Rosalie commented once Renee was out of ear shot

"Neither did I. Apparently Edward has been calling her for a while and got her to come up so we could do a proper apology to each other."

"Edward always thinks of the right thing to do."

"I know that's why I married him." I laughed.

"I wasn't sure what you wanted so I got you a little bit of everything." Renee said coming back with a plate full of food.

"Thanks mom." I smiled and eagerly took the plate from her. I picked up a turkey wrap and bite down on it happy to finally be eating.

The party turned out to be a lot of fun and to my delight no baby games. Except for the "what do you think Bella is going to have" game. That was definitely a popular one and I always got different results depending on the day. All my friends came up at different times to inspect my huge stomach and wishing me congratulations.

I got tons of gifts too, all of them gender neutral. My favorite had to be the six diaper towers. I tried not to think about the amount of diapers my babies were going to use up because I was afraid. The towers were adorable and would be put to good use quickly.

I was exhausted when the party was finally over. It was the most activity I have done in a long time, and I did not even left the couch except to use the bathroom.

I was thankful when Edward helped me climb up the stairs into our bedroom and change out of my dress and into something more comfortable.

"Stay with me?" I asked holding my arms out to him.

"Anything for you love." Edward kicked off his pants and climbed into bed next to me and wrapped his arms around my stomach.

"I love you." I kissed him softly on the lips and snuggled closer to him.

"I love too." I felt him kiss my forehead seven times, one for me and one for each of our babies. And with that I let the darkness overtake me.

**A/N: End of chapter 11. I would like to thank my amazing beta, Luv2beloved, for reading over this chapter. I am hoping to start writing chapter 12 tomorrow since I don't have classes and only one assignment due Monday. And hopefully I can get it up next week. I'm actually doing better in school then I thought I was, which is amazing. Of course my main focus will still be on my classes since I need to keep my grades up.**

**Girl's names are still up. There is another tie between, so please go vote for your favorite and hopefully break the tie.**

**As always, reviews are much appreciated. I got seven reviews for the last chapter! Thank you so much guys. So what do you think, can we try for eight or more this time? It would make me very happy, and I need all the happiness I can get. **

**Next Chapter: The Name Game**


	12. The Name Game

**Chapter 12: The Name Game**

**Disclaimer: I never have and never will own Twilight**

"Are you comfortable?" Edward asked for the hundredth time.

"Yes, I'm fine." I knew that he was only concerned and only wanted the best for me, but it was getting annoying.

Today will the first of many days in the hospital. My doctor thought it would best that I stay here until the babies were born for safety and connivance. Though I hated hospitals and wanted to get out, I knew that the longer I stayed the greater my chances are at having healthy babies.

Edward and I were hoping to make it to the thirty week mark weeks and anything over that would be amazing. This meant that I had ten or more weeks left, not including recovery time after my c-section.

"I have no idea how I am going to sleep tonight without you next to me." I sighed.

Edward and I had not spent a night apart from each other since the night before our wedding. It was going to be hard to fall asleep without his presence in bed.

"I feel the same way." Edward kissed the top of my head.

The only good thing about staying in the hospital was that I would be able to see Edward many times throughout the day. He promised that any time he had a break he would come and visit me. And since school was out for the summer he didn't have to go to class which also meant more time with me.

Right now he was on his lunch break, meaning we only had an hour to spend together before he would need to go back to work.

"You know we should start thinking of names," I suddenly remembered. "Dr. Arthurson said that we need a list of all the names we want and in what order we want our babies to be named."

"In other words we need to come up with twelve names and decide the order in the next few weeks." Edward smirked.

"Pretty much."

Right now it would have been a lot easier if we did know the different genders of our babies. Coming up with six names in total is a lot easier then coming up with twelve. Both of us were stubborn though and refused to let something like this come in our way and ruin the surprise.

"Hand me my book please." I motioned to my bag which was on the other side of the room.

My bed rest was at an extreme now. Not only was I not allowed to leave the bed, but I couldn't even leave my hospital room. I was forced to be dependent of my family and the doctors, something else I did not like.

Once I had my book in my hands I started to flip through the pages where I had written all the baby names I liked. During my spare time I had gone online and looked up different names, writing down only the ones that I would want to name my children.

I had not talked to Edward about this so I didn't know if he had his own list going or if he even thought about naming our children.

Once I flipped to the correct page I handed the book back to Edward so he could take a look at the names I have selected.

"No Edward." Was the first thing he said within seconds of taking the book.

"What's wrong with Edward? You're name is Edward your birth father's name was Edward."

"I don't want my child to have the same name as me. It's too old fashioned and weird."

"What about as a middle name?"

"I noticed that Isabella isn't on the list. May I ask why?"

I let out a frustrated sigh and pouted. He caught me, though I refused to tell him that I felt the same way about naming a daughter after me.

"If we put down Isabella, can we keep Edward?" It seemed like a good compromise to me.

"I'll think about it."

I took the book back from Edward and wrote down "Final Choices" and drew a line down the middle. On the left side I wrote Isabella and on the right I wrote Edward.

I handed the book and pen back to my husband. It would be easier if he wrote down our choices then handing it back to me every time a name needed to be written down.

"Sebastian?" Edward asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"What's wrong with that name? I love the nickname Seb. And then all the girls can call him Sexy Seb," I paused realizing what I just said. "Maybe we shouldn't put that name down.

"Oh no, we are definitely going to put that name down now. I so want to have a sexy son." Edward laughed writing down the name. "I think I'm going to have to ask you to explain why you picked every name on this list, especially if they are all as entertaining as the last one."

"They are not." I pouted and crossed my arms.

"You're so cute when you're mad." Edward leaned forward and captured my lips with his. I tried hard to fight against them and not give in, but it was too hard.

"You're still not getting an explanation." I said once he pulled away. I was proud of myself that I was able to hold my own and not get lost in the power of his lips.

"Fine." Edward sighed upset. "Let see what else you have." He flipped back to the list and started to read of. "William, Andrew, Daniel keep. Alexander, Benjamin, Nicholas go. Christopher keep, Gabriel go, Samuel stay and Noah goes. You know you can chime in anytime you want to."

"Oh sorry," I didn't even notice that Edward was talking. My stomach felt strange. And it wasn't what was going on in the insides, but it was my skin. It had been bothering me for a while now, but I hadn't put much thought into it.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked noticing that something wasn't right with me.

"Yeah, I'm fine, keep going." I figured nothing could be too wrong since it was my skin and not the babies.

"If you say so." Edward looked back down on the page, I could tell he wasn't too sure about it. But at least he wasn't pressing me anymore. "Alright then, Luke, Aaron go. Tristan, Dylan, Elijah, Ryan, Justin and Liam stay. Maxwell, really?" he looked up at me.

"I guess I liked it at the time. And Maxy is a cute nickname." I shrugged. As Edward went through the list now, I wasn't too sure what I was thinking.

"For a dog." Edward mumbled.

"So I'm guessing no Maxwell?" I giggled.

"Yes, definitely no Maxwell. But Drew is in. No Blake, Jackson, Austin, or Cedric."

"What's wrong with Cedric?" I asked seriously. I actually liked that name.

"You know why." Edward said with a small growl. It was then that the light bulb went off in my brain and I couldn't help but laugh. "It's not funny."

"I'm sorry honey, but I can't help it. You really do look like that actor."

"No, he looks like me." It was now Edward's turn to pout. We all loved to tease him about the actor who played Cedric Diggory in the _Harry Potter_ movie and how much they look alike.

"I'm sorry, do you forgive me." I gave him my best puppy dog eyes.

"If I must." He shrugged his shoulders.

"You must." I leaned in towards him as he quickly leaned in knowing exactly what I wanted and kissed me on the lips. "And that name is going on the list."

"But…"

"If Sexy Seb is on the list so is Cedric."

"Fine." Edward grumbled and wrote the name down. "Masen?" he asked, though it sounded more like amazement then confusion or amusement.

"Yeah, I figured since you don't use your birth last name anymore we should still carry it on like we normally would if you didn't take Cullen."

"Masen is on the list." Edward started writing with a small smile on his face. "What do you say we move onto girl names?"

"Sounds good to me," I smiled back at him happy that this was going so well. Of course we were only picking the names now the next big challenge would be to put them together to form first and middle names.

"Alright so, Sophia yes Ava yes."

"Ava really?" I asked a little surprised.

"You sound shocked."

"I don't know, I guess it feels it's just too popular now. Like every girl is named Ava."

"I think it's a nice name. We should keep it."

"If you say so."

I really didn't have anything against the name. But I wanted my children to have unique names that not every other child had. But at the same time wanted them to be common enough so they wouldn't get made fun of and hate us for naming them that.

"Emma, Chloe, Emily no. Grace, Gabrielle, and Madison yes."

"Wait not Madison." I said suddenly remembering something from my past.

"Why no Madison?"

"I had a bad experience with a girl named Madison and haven't like the name since."

There were a bunch of names that had a bad connotation with because of past experiences with people with and those names. I did not want to judge my children before I even got to know them so it was best not to use those names at all.

"Alright then no Madison and no to: Avery, Arianna, and Claire. But yes to: Riley, Madeleine and Natalie. Any problems with those names?"

"None at all, keep going."

"Okay, then yes to Mackenzie, Emilia, and Sydney and no to pretty much everything else on the list."

"Wait what about Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth," Edward looked over the list another time. "There is no Elizabeth on the list."

"Well then add it to our final one. If we our naming a son after your birth father then we should name a daughter after your birth mother."

"Sounds good to me." Edward smiled and wrote down the last name. "And we are done. With picking names that is."

"Only half way done. We still need to put them together." I reminded him.

"We can do that later, right now I want to spend some quality time with my wife and soon to be mother of my beautiful children."

Edward was leaning into me and I closed the gap preparing for a kiss when his pager went off.

He growled in frustration and looked down at the offending piece of technology.

"I have to get back to work." He said sadly.

"Has it been an hour already?" I was shocked. It felt like we had been playing around with the names for only five minutes.

"I guess so. I promise I'll be back to visit as soon as I can get a free moment." Edward stood up from his chair and put his lab coat back on.

"You better." I sent him a big smile as he started to leave. "Wait. No goodbyes kiss?" I pouted as he turned around.

"Oh yea." Edward quickly came back and placed his lips on mine. But before I could let the kiss go farther he pulled away with a chuckle. "Sorry, if I start now I won't be able to stop. I love you."

"I love you too." I called back as he hustled out the door.

I leaned back onto my pillows with a sigh already feeling lonely and missing my husband. I picked up the book, which he luckily left on the table next to my bed and looked over the names we picked.

Our final choices: Isabella, Sophia, Ava, Grace, Gabrielle, Riley, Emilia, Mackenzie, Sydney, Natalie, and Elizabeth for girls. And: William, Andrew, Christopher, Samuel, Tristan, Dylan, Elijah, Ryan, Liam, Sebastian, Masen, and Cedric for boys.

We had made some good decisions during our hour together, but it was going to take a lot more time and effort when we made our final decision on what to name our children.

**A/N: End of chapter 12. I thought it would be fun to write a chapter about the names since I have had the polls going since I started the story. I did it exaclty like Bella, I went online to and found a bunch of names that I liked and thought that Bella and Edward would too and then put them together. Sorry if I offended anyone if I said something about a name that you like or are named. I really didn't mean to, its just how I imagined the two of them would feel about it. And some of it is how I feel too. Like Bella, some of the names I picked now have a bad conotation with them because of people I have meet, mostly my past campers. Bad experiences really do change how you feel about a name.**

**I have a new poll up for boys names, so please go check that out and vote. And review as well, remember five or more per chapter to help me reach my goal of 100 reviews. You guys are doing amazing so far, so please keep it up! I don't know when the next chapter will be out because my parents are coming to visit next weekend, but I am going to try and work on it during work since it worked well for me last time.**

**Chapter 13: Another Edition**


	13. Another Edition

**Chapter 13: Another Edition**

**Disclaimer: Never have and never will own Twilight**

I had been in the hospital for three weeks and I was already bored out of my mind. All I could do was sleep, eat, watch TV, or read. I have already read through every book twice that I had packed to bring with me, there was never anything on TV and I already saw most of the _Jon and Kate Plus Eight_ episodes, I slept so much now that I was never tired, and eating didn't keep me occupied for that long.

My family kept their same rotation for visiting me and I talked to my mom every day as well. She had to go home shortly after the shower, but promised to catch the first flight out once she heard I was in labor.

All I really wanted to do was leave my hospital room. I have not left this room since I was admitted and was in desperate need for a change of scenery. My doctor said no because the risk was too high, though I had no idea what the risk were.

I just wanted to go into the hallway. I would even let a nurse push me around in a wheel chair, I was that desperate to leave the room. Still my doctor said no and of course Edward did too.

The only thing that brightened my mood was that it was getting harder to see the plain boring walls. Every time Rosalie brought Lily to visit she had a new picture with her plus crayons and paper to make new ones.

By the end of their visit I could have anywhere from one to ten new drawings hanging up on my walls. Sure Lily wasn't the best artist since she was only three, but they were adorable and were much better to stare at then the horrible off white paint.

I looked over at my clock and noticed that Alice was late. Today was her turn to visit me, and she always came a few minutes early or right on time. I was starting to get nervous; it wasn't like her to be late.

"Finally," I sighed when I heard my door open, but it was only Edward. "You're not Alice."

"I should hope not." Edward laughed walking farther into the room. "But you sound disappointed to see me. Maybe I should go."

"No." I shouted, Edward just chuckled and sat down on the chair next to my bed. "I'm just worried. It's Alice's turn and she hasn't come yet."

"That's strange." Edward sat quietly for a moment thinking about something, hopefully about where Alice was. "Let me go check something." He kissed the top of my head and left the room, leaving me alone once again.

I was getting impatient, I wanted to know where my husband and best friend were. I was about to get up and search for them myself when Edward came back into the room.

"Well...?" I asked, the impatience was clear in my tone.

"Alice is fine. Well not really fine, but she will be."

"And that means?' I didn't understand his rambling, I needed to know.

"Alice is in labor. She just got settled into her room and Jasper didn't have a chance to call anyone."

"Let's go see her." I pushed myself so my feet were dangling off the bed.

"Bella you know what the doctor said…"Edward started, but I quickly cut him off.

"And I don't care. My best friend, and your sister, is in labor. I have to go see her. Besides she is in the maternity ward right?" Edward nodded his head yes. "So am I. I don't see what the problem is if I go into labor since I'll still be in the right part of the hospital."

"Fine." Edward sighed. "But let me get you a wheel chair. And you are not to leave it unless someone helps you."

"Aye aye captain," I giggled. I was so happy that I was finally going to leave the room and that my nephew was going to be born in the near future.

Edward carefully helped me from my bed and into the wheel chair and slowly pushed me down the hall.

"Alice." I squealed when we got to her room.

"Bella what are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you or anything like that, but I thought you weren't allowed to leave your room."

"I'm not, but I persuaded Edward to let me come."

"Good because I feel bad about missing my day. But this little guy decided it was time to make his presence."

Edward positioned my wheel chair right next to the head of the bed.

"I have to get back to work. Remember no moving." Edward reminded me and kissed mine and Alice's heads before leaving.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked realizing that he wasn't in the room.

"He went to go call everyone and try and find a last minute babysitter for Landon."

As if on cue Jasper came back into the room with Landon in his arms.

"Everyone is on their way, but I couldn't get in contact with anyone to babysit."

"Next time Edward swings by see if he knows someone in the hospital who can watch him." I suggested

"Bella what are you doing here?" Jasper asked also shocked to see me out of my hospital room.

"Well I couldn't sit in my room all alone while everyone else is in here waiting for the newest member of our family to show himself."

To remind us that he was almost ready to join the craziness Alice started with another contraction. Jasper quickly went to her side and guided her through the pain.

"I can't wait for the drugs." Alice said once the contraction was over. Both Jasper and I laughed at her eagerness. Even Landon joined in, though he probably didn't know what we were laughing at.

As everyone started to come they all congratulated Alice and asked me what I was doing out of my room. It was getting a bit annoying. Even the nurses who came by to check on Alice gave me strange looks.

Pretty much everyone knew me at the hospital, and it had nothing to do with who my husband was. Sextuplets were rare and of course everyone wanted in on the latest set.

It was like a competition with some of the nurses to see who would get to be in the delivery room and who would get to take care of the babies in the NICU. This was going on long before I even entered the hospital.

Every night Edward would come home and tell me stories about how the nurses tried to butter him up to let them in. The two worse were defiantly Lauren and Jessica.

They always had a thing for Edward since he started working at the hospital. They were always trying different tricks hoping that Edward would leave me and go to them.

Now that I was pregnant they tried twice as hard to get in on the delivery room and NICU. They were probably hoping to show Edward their softer side and that he would realize that they were better than six babies and an ugly fat wife.

Those were pretty much their exact words too. Jessica and Lauren weren't good at keeping quiet. I heard them whispering in the hallways about what Edward saw in me and how fat I will still be after I gave birth.

I didn't believe them though. Neither of them were Edward's type. Of course it did take a lot persuasion from Edward after the first time I heard them gossiping. But he promised me that he would never leave me. And since that has been going on for a few years now, and Edward and I were still together, my doubt completely vanished.

Edward and I worked hard to pick the best doctors and nurses who we thought would have the babies' best interests at heart and not just because they wanted the fame. Of course Laruen and Jessica were not on the list, but my friend Angela was.

I had met her back when Edward started working at the hospital. She was shy and tended to stay away from the gossip that went on in the hospital. We had clicked right away. I of course had to let her be in on my delivery and then in the NICU since that was her area and I knew that she would take good care of my children.

Jessica and Lauren weren't too happy that they didn't make the cut. They kept trying to get in on it too, which was pointless. They would always come into my room and pretend to act like they actually cared about me and the babies, when I really knew they just wanted to get in my husband's pants.

They even offered to watch Landon, Lily, and Ivy for us while we waited for Alice to give birth. Alice and Rosalie politely declined; they too had heard all the horror stories. Instead the job went to Angela who had a light schedule for most of the day and would be able to take care of them until it was time.

The next few hours were filled with chatter and laughter. It felt kind of like old times, except we were in a hospital and Alice's timely contractions.

We were pretty much talking about anything that came to mind. And we didn't have to worry about what we said since there were no children around.

"I think it's time." Alice's doctor informed us as he checked her for the last time. We all took this as our time to go.

After lots of hugs, goodbyes, and good lucks, Emmett pushed me back to my hospital room and Rosalie, Carlisle, and Emse followed. Edward was back at work, but would be getting off any moment now.

I wanted to complain about having to go back to my room, but I knew no one would listen to me. I did have to admit it was nicer lying in a bed waiting for Alice to give birth rather than sitting in the waiting room.

Angela brought Lily, Landon, and Ivy back once we told her about Alice. We continued to talk, though not as open as before, about anything we wanted to. We were a little bit more impatient this time since we wanted to know how Alice was doing.

Edward had come into my hospital room shortly after we did. He sat down on the bed next to me and started to check me over to make sure nothing happened while I was out of the room.

I had to bite my tongue so I wouldn't tell him that his check wasn't necessary and that the babies and I were fine, not like he would have listened anyway.

We were talking about different ways to keep me occupied when we heard feet slapping against the tiled hospital floor. It became silent as Jasper ran into the room, a big smile on his face.

"Another healthy baby boy." And we all congratulated him. "They're cleaning him up right now and getting Alice settled. I'm gonna go back and check on them." He picked Landon up and was about to leave when he turned back around "Oh Edward and Carlisle can you come with me. Alice wants to talk to you."

They looked at each other confused before standing up and following Jasper out the door.

"Do you know what that's about?" I asked. I had no clue why Alice would want to speak to her father and brother and not her mother as well.

"I'm not sure, but I know my daughter so it must be for a good reason." Esme answered.

It only took a few more minutes for our real answer to come.

"Alice what are you doing here?" It was my turn to ask that question now as Alice's hospital bed was placed in my room.

"I figured since I would be in the hospital for a few days that I should keep you company." She explained.

"I love you Alice." I squealed happy that I wouldn't lose my mind for a few more days.

"So when can we see the baby?" Rosalie asked another question we were dying to know the answer too.

"Hopefully soon, they said a nurse would bring him once they finished doing whatever they need to do."

On cue a nurse by the name of Anne pushed in the plastic crib that held the new baby.

"Guys I would like you to meet Logan Aiden Whitlock." Alice told us as Jasper picked him up so we could get a better look at him.

"He's beautiful." Esme cooed looking at her second grandson.

Jasper took off Logan's hat so we could get a better look at him. He did have some hair, but it was so light that you could hardly see it. When he finally did open his eyes they were a pale blue.

"He's gonna look like his daddy." Rosalie laughed, but we all agreed with her. As long as his hair and eye color didn't change he would end up as a miniature Jasper.

I leaned back against Edward, who was sitting on my bed again. Any day now we could be meeting our children. Of course later would be better, but it was moments like this that I couldn't wait until I could meet them.

**A/N: End of chapter 13! And I need to thank my beta Luv2beloved for reading over this chapter for me, she did a great job.**

**I have some good news for you guys. As you can see this is chapter 13, and I'm a little bit superstitious and don't want or need any bad luck in my life right now. This means that tomorrow I will be posting up chapter 14. It's already written and beatad, so whenever I wake up its going up.**

**Please leave me some reviews too. I would love to keep up with my five reviews a chapter and you guys have been amazing with them. So please five or more reviews for this chapter so I can reach my goal of 100 reviews. Thank you!**

**Next Chapter: Anniversary**


	14. Anniversary

**Chapter 14: Anniversary**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight and never will**

My doctor wasn't too pleased when she heard about my little excursion into Alice's room. The next day she gave me a long speech about how dangerous it could have been and I was lucky that I didn't go into labor nor had something bad happen.

I didn't really care. Nothing bad did happen, and the babies and I were fine. I felt that she was over reacting to the situation.

Edward was worse than her though. He wouldn't even let me go to the bathroom without help. He was too overprotective for his own good.

Four long weeks had gone by since Logan's birth and Edward still did not let up and I was getting annoyed. It wasn't like I had any place to go since no one else was in the hospital and I didn't want to leave it because of the mad swarm of reporters.

Edward had meet with the press almost two weeks ago telling them they we were indeed pregnant with sextuplets. Ever since then reporters had been swarming around the hospital trying to get inside to see me.

I was kind of glad that I didn't have to travel anymore since I did not want to have to deal with them. Edward said it was a pain just to leave the hospital to go home since they all wanted to get an interview with him to find out more. As a result he ended up staying later and later at the hospital hoping that they would leave.

I enjoyed the extra time I had with my husband, but I could tell that going home so late was taking a toll on his body. The bags under his eyes were getting larger each day and he needed all the sleep he could get before the babies were born.

I insisted that he get some sort of bed or a comfortable chair to sleep on while he waited to leave. Of course he protested saying that he didn't need one. I didn't listen though and was finally able to get Angela to bring us a decent and big enough chair for Edward to stay the nights on.

He spent the entire night at the hospital with me and fell asleep once he laid his head down. He hasn't complained about the chair since we got it.

I was having a major problem now with staying in the hospital. Our second anniversary was only a few days away and I still didn't know what to get Edward.

He pretty much had everything he needed, and he was never a materialistic guy so I couldn't just buy him anything. No, I needed to buy him something special, something that he would love and cherish.

I had a feeling he was going way too far over the top for my present, he always did. And this year he had a big advantage over me since he could go into town to shop and get ideas while I was stuck in a hospital bed.

I had searched the internet every day trying to find inspiration on what to get my husband, but nothing in my mind stuck out. I had even gone to Alice and Rosalie for help, but they also were stuck on ideas on what to get him.

Finally the day before our anniversary the idea struck me. Edward's lunch break was just about over and he had to go back to work. I was getting uncomfortable with lying on the bed with my huge stomach and hot from the heat wave that wouldn't let up.

Edward told me to go to sleep, but I couldn't. He somehow managed to climb into bed with me and started stroking my hair and humming my lullaby like he did every night before I came to the hospital.

It was then that I remembered a past conversation we had and the perfect gift came to my mind. Of course I could never fight off the battle of sleep with Edward humming to me, but I let the darkness take over happy that I finally had a plan.

When I woke up I had called Rosalie and Alice to help me get my gift. They came over to the hospital immediately and we started doing research trying to find what I needed.

Once I found the gift Rosalie went over to the store to pick it up for me and talk to the owner to see if they could add a little something special later on. Alice had to go home and rest since she had only had Logan a month ago.

The day of our anniversary had finally come. It was hard to believe that we had been married for only two years and already having six babies.

Since I've had so much time to think, I really did wonder what our rush was to have children. We probably could have waited a year or two and I still would have been healthy and young to try IUI.

I do not regret our decision though. If we had waited even a month later we might not be having these sextuplets. I may not have met them yet, but I knew they are something special and I wouldn't want any other six.

Unfortunately Edward had to work all day since it was a Monday, but he promised me that he had gotten an extension on his lunch break and was taking the night off to spend with me.

He still has not said anything about what we would be doing tonight. I had asked him many times, but he said it was a surprise and part of my gift. I was not too happy with his answer since I hated surprises and wanted to know.

My patients had gotten worse since I entered the hospital. Since I couldn't move from my bed and I couldn't help it. All I could do was wait for people to show or something to happen.

I just hoped that my patients came back once the babies were born. I needed to be as patient as possible trying to figure out what each baby needed without losing sight of the other five. And who knows what other problems may arise with six kids.

Right now I was lying in my bed waiting for Edward to come down and visit. Since he was taking an extra long lunch break and taking off early he couldn't take as many breaks today. So I didn't know when he was going to come and visit.

To make things worse no one was coming to see me today since it was that off day in the rotation where everyone was busy. I was pretty much all alone with nothing to do until Edward came for lunch.

Being alone makes me think more, and at the moment that wasn't a good thing. I had been having this pain along my stomach for a few days now and it didn't seem to go away. And there was also a red patch on my skin too and it appeared to be growing.

I was getting nervous with it, especially as the pain got worse. I tried to push it off like it was nothing, but it was easier said than done. Especially when the pain kept getting stronger and stronger.

All of a sudden I got a big hit of pain and clutched my stomach. I couldn't move to hit the call button because it hurt so much.

"Bella!" I heard my savior shout and the sound of his feet as he ran to me. "Are you okay?"

"It hurts." I moaned still clutching onto my stomach.

I heard Edward press the call button singling that we needed my doctor ASAP. And it didn't take too long for her and a couple nurses to come running into my room.

"What's wrong Bella?" I heard Dr. Arthurson ask.

"My stomach hurts a lot." I managed to answer.

Carefully they rolled me onto my back and lifted up my hospital gown so they could see my stomach. Edward held onto my hand and stroked my hair as they examined me.

The pain was starting to subside and was now just an ache, which I was thankful for. I finally got the strength to look at my stomach and saw that it was completely red now.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked. He sounded as nervous as I felt.

"Don't worry, it's nothing serious." Dr. Ackerman said and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Since you stomach is expanding so quickly it is causing your skin to stretch faster as well. The pain and redness is the effect is the stretching, think of it as a second degree sunburn."

"What can we do about it?" Edward asked for me.

"We can put Vaseline on Bella's stomach to help with the pain."

"I'll do anything to make it stop." I moaned.

The nurse left the room and came back with the Vaseline and what appeared to be saran wrap.

"What's the saran wrap for?" I asked.

"It's so your stomach doesn't stick to the bed sheets and the Vaseline doesn't get everywhere." The nurse answered. She made quick work of preparing my stomach, and I had to admit I did feel a bit better.

"Happy Anniversary love." Edward said kissing my head once the nurse left.

"I'm sorry for putting such a bad start to it." I moaned in frustration.

"It's not a bad start, just a little set back. I have to get back to work, you rest up for tonight." He kissed me one last time and left before I could ask him about tonight.

The rest of the day was spent resting and re-applying the Vaseline. My stomach still hurt, but it wasn't as painful as it was this morning.

After lunch Edward stopped coming into my room. I got a little suspicious with this. Even when he couldn't get off he would take the long way to at least give me a kiss or a quick hello. But there was none of that after lunch.

The only good part about Edward not showing up was that it allowed Rosalie to drop off his present without him seeing what I bought. Right now it was hidden in one of my bedside drawers that only I used.

"Alice what are you doing here?" I asked when I saw my best friend enter. I didn't expect her to show up.

"I'm getting you ready for your surprise." She explained and held up a bag filled with many torturous items. "What's up with the saran wrap?"

"My skin is stretching so fast that I'm getting like a second degree burn. So I have Vaseline on my stomach and the saran wrap keeps my stomach from sticking to the sheets."

Alice just shrugged her shoulders and immediately started pulling out things to get me ready for whatever Edward had planned.

I ended up wearing a light blue wrap sweater and a pair of black velvet pants that hung below my stomach. After we were finished Alice lowered me onto a wheel chair.

"Where am I going?" I asked. I knew there was no way Edward or my doctor was letting me leave the room.

"You'll see." Alice smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Have fun." She gave a little wave and skipped out the door.

I sat in the wheel chair confused about what was going on. Angela was the one who came into my room and pushed me into the next room.

It was there that my questions were answer. Edward was standing by a table that sat in the middle of the room. All the lights were turned off and electric candles lit the room.

"I'll take it from here." Edward told Angela and pushed me the rest of the way into the room and set the wheel chair in front of the table.

"I thought you were against me leaving the room." I said still a little shocked.

"I am, but I figured it was our anniversary and you needed to get out of the room. I knew that the person who was in the room before just left so I made sure it was okay with Dr. Ackerman and set this room up for us."

"It's amazing Edward thank you." I leaned my head up and Edward leaned down kissing me passionately on the lips. "Happy anniversary." I smiled once we pulled apart.

"Happy anniversary." Edward smiled back. He went over to the side table and brought back two salads.

"You made dinner?" I asked a little shocked.

"Every course, do you like it?"

"Very much." I went back to enjoying my meal.

Our conversation was light mostly talking about the past and the future. We both found it hard to believe that we had been married for two years. It felt like just yesterday that we got married, but at the same time it felt like we had been married for years.

After our desert it was time for presents. Rosalie must have told Angela where I hid my presents because they were sitting on another table in the room.

"You didn't have to get me anything. Your love is enough." Edward chided as he started unwrapping his gift.

"You say that at every holiday and birthday." I sighed. "And I know that you got me something too other then this meal."

Edward gave me a sheepish grin and finished unwrapping his present.

"Oh my gosh Bella," He gasped as he pulled out the six music books. They all had a black cover and lined on the inside with gold paper. And each one of them was blank, waiting to be filled with Edward's notes.

"I remembered a conversation that we had a while ago about how you wanted to write a song for each of our children. I figured it would be nice if you could write them down so each child has their own book. And the owner of the store that I bought them from said that we could get their names engraved on the cover once the babies are born."

"Thank you so much Bella. This is a wonderful idea. I love you." Edward came over and kissed me. When we pulled away I noticed a box in front of me. "Open it up."

I carefully unwrapped the present and saw a Tiffany's box. I carefully pulled the lid off and pulled out a silver charm bracelet with six silver hearts.

"It's beautiful Edward."

Edward took the bracelet and clasped it around my wrist.

"Six hearts for each of our babies. And once we know their names we can also get them engraved."

"It's perfect Edward." I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his.

We sat around the table a bit more and talked until I started to yawn.

"Bed time for mommy." Edward smiled and pushed me back into my hospital room.

He helped me change back into my hospital gown and get into bed.

"Will you hum to me?" I asked suppressing another yawn.

"Of course love." Edward crawled into bed with me and began to hum my lullaby. It wasn't long before I succumbed to sleep.

**A/N: End of chapter 14! I need to thank my amazing beta luv2beloved for reading over this chapter and chapter 13 at the same time. She did a great job.**

**I may not be able to update again until Thanksgiving break. I just got a big load of work and its all due around the same time and for classes I need to bring my grade up in. I'm gonna try my hardest to get a chapter out around November 10th. Why? Because its my birthday and I want something happy going on when I am filled with sadness and school work. But after that I probably won't get a chapter in until Thanksgiving. But on the bright side my winter break is coming up soon. I know it really is like weeks away, but when you think about it it's really not that long, which is kind of scary. I should be able to write a lot more chapters then since I have whole month off and not a whole lot to do.**

**Please review too. I am so proud of you guys, I got five reviews in one day for chapter 13! Keep up the good work and help me reach my goald of over 100 reviews!**

**Next chapter: Delivery Day**


	15. Delivery Day

**Chapter 15: Delivery Day**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight.**

Another month had gone by since our anniversary. My stomach was still growing at an alarming rate so much so that I couldn't even hold it up anymore. I was forced to lay on my side and I had to use all of my strength just to roll over or hold it up.

The pain from the stretching didn't get better, but luckily it didn't get worse. I continued to put Vaseline on my stomach and occasionally an ice pack when the pain was really bad.

Edward was working twice as hard as well. He wanted to take a maternity leave after our little ones were born so he could take care of me and the babies without having to worry about going into work. His class load for the fall semester was a lot lighter as well so it would be one less thing he didn't have to worry about missing classes and how he would finish his assignments.

I woke up from my morning nap to a contraction. I was used to this by now since I had been having them for a while, but those were nothing compared to what I just felt. I quickly paged Dr. Ackerman. Ever since my little scare withthe stretching I didn't play around with pain.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Dr. Ackerman asked coming into the room.

"I woke up to a really painful contraction. It didn't feel like any of the other ones I've had before." I said honestly.

"Let's see what's going on then."

Dr. Ackerman started to do a check by feeling my stomach, which caused some pain, and then she checked under my hospital gown.

"It looks like you're in labor." Dr. Ackerman gave me a comforting smile. "I'm gonna wait a little bit longer before we take you in for your c-section. So hang tight, page Edward. It will be over before you know it." she patted my arm before walking out of the room.

I laid in my bed in shock. I was in labor, my babies were going to be born sometime today.

"Is it true?" I turned my head as I saw Edward running into the room.

I just nodded my head yes. Word must have traveled fast since I hadn't found the strength to page him.

Edward placed his hands on either sides of my face and kissed me full on the lips.

"I can't believe it's time."

"Neither can I."

I bit down hard on my lip as another contraction started.

"Breath through it." Edward comforted and grabbed my hand. I squeezed it with all the strength I had until the contraction was over.

"How much longer?" I asked letting my hand go limp at my side.

"Hopefully not much. They are probably setting up for you right now. I'm gonna call everyone and let them know that it is time." Edward kissed my forehead and sat down in his chair.

He started off with calling Renee since she lived the farthest away and had to try and get a plane as soon as possible. Then he moved onto Charlie since he also had to travel to get here, though he didn't have it as bad as my mother. Finally he moved onto the rest of our family in no particular order.

Dr. Ackerman came in another time to check on my progress. She said it still wasn't time yet, but we were getting pretty close.

I was a little frustrated with this since I wanted these babies out of me. But at the same time I was thankful that I got to spend some time with my family before the big moment.

It didn't take that long before everyone started piling into my room after Edward called. They had all rushed over as soon as they heard the news.

I also got a call from my mom and dad since it was unlikely that they would make it before I went into surgery. Both of them wished me luck and congratulations and promised that they would be at the hospital when I got out.

Angela finally came into the room to do one final check on me and gave us the happy news that it was time.

Everyone gave Edward and I hugs and kisses and wished us luck before leaving the room.

A few more nurses had come in to help get me onto a gurney so I could be wheeled to the OR.

Edward held my hand the entire time before it was time for him to go get scrubbed in. He picked up my hand and kissed it before walking away from me.

Angela and the other nurses took me to another room to get prepped for surgery. All the nurses carefully rolled me all the way up to my side and helped me pull my knees up.

I closed my eyes tightly, I knew what was coming. I felt the sharp pain as the long needled went into my back. I tried to focus on my breathing and not on the pain, but it didn't work too well.

Finally it was over and I was able to relax for a moment. Of course the swarm of nurses around me did not stop working as they got me prepared for the next step of the journey.

They rolled me down the hallway again and into the OR. Carefully the transferred me from the gurney and onto the table.

They started to hook me up to all different sorts of machines and bags. I had no idea what was going on and was getting worried.

"Where's Edward?" I asked looking around and saw that he still wasn't here.

"He and Carlisle are still getting prepped."

Edward and I decided that we wanted his father to be in the room with us during my c-section. We wanted him there for support and to give us a play by play of what was going on.

It wasn't that we didn't trust everyone else in the room who had been working so hard for this. We just wanted a close family tie there to help us along.

Finally I saw Edward and Carlisle come into the OR. I didn't stop myself from letting out a big sigh of relief.

"Afraid we weren't going to make it?" Edward joked walking to his spot right by my head.

"No, I'm just scared." I admitted.

"Me too, but it will all be over soon. And know what?"

"What?" I asked looking up at him.

"We made it to thirty weeks and one day."

We had made it to our goal, and past it by a day. We were safe now, or at least as safe as premature babies can be and I felt so much better about that.

"Bella, Edward, they're ready to start." Carlisle told us.

I swiveled my head back and forth taking in as much as the room as I could which was hard to do since I was strapped down to the table. The OR was filled to the brink with doctors, nurses, and machines. I was a bit surprised to see all this could fit in here.

"Dr. Ackerman is going to start the incision. You should feel some pressure, but not pain. If you do, be sure to tell us."

I nodded my head and felt a strange sort of pressure on my stomach like Carlisle told me I would.

I looked up at Edward who was holding onto my shoulder since he wanted to be as close to me as possible. I wished right now he could hold my hand, but then he would have to be all the way at the other end since my hand was strapped down.

"I see the first baby." Dr. Ackerman announced.

Then I heard it. It wasn't very loud, but it was still one of the most beautiful sounds ever.

"It's a boy." Carlisle announced as the nurses started to move around taking my son to his station.

"A girl." Carlisle said as her crises joined her brothers. "Another boy, a girl, a boy, and finally a girl."

I heard all six of the beautiful cries, and though they were weak they sounded perfect to me. I just wish I could see them, but I would have to wait until I was closed up and they were settled into the NICU.

"They're gonna start the stitches now." Carlisle informed us bringing me back down to reality.

I caught a quick glimpse at my babies as they were pushed out of the OR.

"You're all closed up Bella." Carlisle smiled coming to my side.

Everyone in the room started cheering. We had done it, successfully delivering sextuplets. But only half the battle was done now. The next part was making sure that our babies stayed alive and healthy.

"We did it." I smiled looking up at Edward.

"Yes we did." He smiled back and leaned down to kiss me. I felt wetness as his lips meet mine and when he pulled away I realized that we were both crying. Edward ran the pad of his thumb across my cheek wiping the fallen tears away.

"Congrats you two." Carlisle smiled at us and patted Edward at the back.

"I'm gonna go tell everyone the good news." Edward gave me another kiss and hugged his father before running out.

Carlisle stayed by my side as the nurses finished dressing my incision and got me ready to leave. He helped everyone get me back onto the gurney and take me back to my hospital room.

"Congratulations!" My family shouted as I was wheeled in.

Edward was instantly at my side and helped me into bed and made sure that I was comfortable, or as comfortable I could be after having six babies and a C-section.

Everyone around me was talking and I was finding it hard to pay attention. My mind kept wandering back to my babies. I wondered how they were doing and if everything was going well.

I really wanted to meet them, but I didn't know how long I would have to wait until I could. I would protest and beg though if they made me wait too long.

I tried to hold back a yawn that was threatening to come out. I was a bit surprised at how tired I was since I really didn't do any of the work. Then again it was surgery and I probably had some sort of drugs in my system making me groggy.

"Go to sleep love." Edward said kissing my head. "When you wake up we'll go see our babies."

I loved the way he said our babies.

"I love you daddy." I said with a little smirk.

"And I love you mommy." Edward ran his fingers through my hair and it wasn't long before sleep took over.

**A/N: End of chapter 15! Of course I need to start of by thanking my amazing beta luv2beloved for reading over this chapter for me.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I don't really know anything about C-sections and never went through one myself so I used my little movie and TV based knowledge to write it, so I hope it turned out okay.**

**Polls for names are officially closed! In the next chapter you will get to find out what names won. Hopefully that will be up soon. I am pretty excited about it so I've already started writing it. But then my computer started acting up and I realized I should be doing homework so I didn't get to finish. I'm gonna try my hardest and have it done by next week, though I'm not making any promises because school keeps getting in the way of my fun.**

**Please review too. My 19th birthday is on Monday and it would mean a lot to me to get lots of reviews especially since I don't have high hopes for a good birthday. It's kind of hard to do so when its on a Monday and you're in classes for most of the day. So please help me celebrate and try and make it a happy day with lots of reviews!**

**Next chapter: The Sextuplets**


	16. The Sextupletes

**Chapter 16: The Sextuplets**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I do own the adorable babies you are about to meet!**

The first thing I noticed when I started to wake up was that I was lying on my back, something I have not done in months.

My body didn't feel like it weighed down by a thousand pounds and it felt easier to move. But I was sore all over, especially in my stomach.

I finally opened my eyes and looked down at my stomach expecting to see my normal large bulge, but instead I saw straight out over the bed.

"It wasn't a dream." I said a little shocked.

"What wasn't a dream?" Edward asked. He was sitting in his chair, like always.

"The whole c-section. I really did have sextuplets."

"Yes you did."

"Wow." Was all I could think of to say. It was still hard to wrap my mind around the idea. Sure I could feel the difference of the c-section, both the pain and not feeling as heavy, but it still felt like it was a dream.

"When can I see them?" I asked.

"Soon love. They want to make sure that you are okay before you go to the NICU."

"So I'm still stuck in this room?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Figures." I huffed. Edward just laughed and kissed my head.

"Have you seen them yet?"

"No I've been waiting for you to wake up and the okay to go visit them. I don't want to see our babies without you."

"Always the gentlemen." I smiled

"I try. On the bright side Angela took pictures of the babies for us."

Edward picked up a stack of Polaroids that were sitting face down on my nightstand. He was being very serious with the whole not seeing the babies thing without me thing.

Carefully he helped me sit up. It was nice not to have the extra weight pushing me down, but my stomach was protesting the movement from the surgery.

Edward pushed over the table that I used to eat meals and laid the stack down in front of me.

I couldn't help but laugh as I saw that on the back of the picture it said A. Angela had lettered each of our babies' pictures in their birth order. It felt like we had come full circle since that fateful day.

"Baby A." Edward announced with a big smile on his face and flipped over the picture.

"Dylan Masen." We said together.

"Baby B." Edward continued flipping over the next picture.

"Ava Riley."

"Baby C."

"Samuel Ryan."

"Baby D."

"Emilia Grace."

"Baby E."

"Tristan William."

"And baby F."

"Mackenzie Isabella."

There they were all six of our beautiful babies lying in their own hospital incubators. They all looked so tiny and fragile strapped to their beds and breathing tubes attached to their faces.

"Dr. Redford says that they are all doing well and if they continue to do so the tubes will be taken away from them." Edward explained as if he sensed my pain of seeing my babies like this.

"Really?" I asked excited. They were only a few hours old and yet things were looking good.

"Really." Edward smiled back and kissed me again on my head.

"Can we go see them now?" I asked.

I didn't think I could wait any long to see my babies. I had waited a long thirty weeks to meet them and I didn't want to wait a second longer.

"I don't know Bella, you need your rest…" Edward started as a little smile began to play on his lips though. He was as impatient as I was to see the babies.

"We are not going down this road again." I laughed. It felt a bit strange to be having this argument again, it felt so similar yet different than before.

"I'll be right back then." Edward jumped from his seat and ran out of the room.

I just laughed at his enthusiasm, though I probably would have done the same thing if I wasn't in so much pain.

It didn't take long for Edward to come back in pushing a wheel chair and with Dr. Ackerman.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Dr. Ackerman asked.

"A little sore, and extremely excited to see my babies."

"Let me check how your incision is doing, and if everything looks fine then you and Edward are free to go see them."

Dr. Ackerman lifted up my hospital gown and removed the bandage from my stomach. I turned my head the other way while she did this; I wasn't a big fan of looking at wounds.

"Everything looks fine." She said and rubbed an antibiotic ointment on my stomach before redressing the incision.

Both she and Edward helped me into the wheel chair and made sure that the IV wasn't tangled up in anything.

"I'm so excited." I told Edward as he pushed me down the hallway towards the NICU.

"Me too love." He replied and gave my shoulder a squeeze.

Finally we made it to the doors of the NICU where Angela was waiting to page us in.

"Congrats Bella." She said coming down to my level and giving me a hug. "Did you and Edward see the pictures I took?"

"Yes, thank you so much for them." I smiled. "I can't wait to meet them in person."

Angela opened up the doors and lead Edward and I into the NICU.

As we moved inside I saw a few other parents standing and sitting around incubators watching their tiny babies who were also fighting for their lives.

I was going to try and get to know these other parents. I had a feeling we would be spending a lot of time together in the next few weeks or even months.

I felt my wheel chair stop and I turned my head to look at my first baby.

"Here is Dylan." Alexis, one of the NICU nurses Edward and I picked, said.

"Hey there Dylan." I cooed getting a better look at him.

At the moment Dylan was sleeping on his stomach so I couldn't see the color of his eyes. A white hat was covering his head too so I wasn't able to see his hair either.

His facial structure looked like Edward's, long with strong chin structure.

"Ready to go see the others?" Edward asked coming down to my level.

"Yeah, let's go." I blew Dylan a kiss as we moved onto the next baby.

"Here is Ava." Alexis introduced.

"Hello Ava." I cooed as I peered into her incubator.

Ava was also sleeping with her little hat on so I couldn't see her hair or eyes either. She defiantly looked a lot more like me then Dylan did.

"Onward?" Edward asked, I just nodded my head.

"Here is Samuel." Hannah, another one of the nurses, said.

"Hello there Samuel." I cooed peeking in at him.

Unlike the first two Samuel was awake giving me a good look at his big blue eyes. It seemed sort of funny how blue his eyes were since neither Edward nor I had blue eyes. I knew that most babies were born with blue eyes, but I had a feeling that his wouldn't be changing.

"Ready to move on?" Edward asked. I nodded my head and he pushed me to the next incubator.

"Here is Emilia." Hannah announced.

"Hi Emilia." I smiled looking at my middle daughter.

Emilia was asleep like her older brother and sister. But she defiantly looked the most like Edward out of the three others we have seen.

"Next baby?"

"Onward." I laughed as Edward pushed me to the next incubator.

"This is Tristan." Leah, another nurse, introduced.

"Hi there Tristan." I cooed looking at my baby boy.

Tristan was also sleeping on his stomach with a hat on. I couldn't tell if he looked like Edward or I, he was either straight down the middle or didn't look like either of us.

"Last baby?" Edward asked.

"Let's go." I smiled.

"Here is Mackenzie." Leah said.

"Hi there Mackenzie." I cooed looking at my baby girl.

Mackenzie was wide awake in her incubator. She had blue eyes like Samuel, though they were much lighter. She was definitely our smallest baby out of the six, which seemed to fit her position as the youngest.

"They are all so beautiful." I whispered to Edward.

"I know. A perfect blend of you and me." He leaned over and gently kissed me on the lips.

"Do we have to go?" I asked.

"I'm afraid so, you need to rest." Edward apologized, though he didn't look happy to leave either.

"We can come back tomorrow right?"

"Yes, and we can spend the entire day with them as well."

"Can we say bye to them first?" I asked. It wouldn't feel right if we didn't get to say good bye for them for the day.

"Of course." Edward stood up and started pushing me to each of their incubators as we said good bye to each one and blew them all a kiss.

**A/N: End of chapter 16! I need to thank my amazing beta Luv2beloved for reading over this chapter. She did a great job!**

**So what do you think of the names? Of course these are all the names that won the polls I had up, so please don't yell at me if there is a name you don't like or a name that didn't make it since I really didn't do much for the names other then put them together and put them on the poll.**

**For once I don't really have anything to say. I'm gonna try and get the next chapter out quickly, but I can't make any promises there since I have school and the Twilight movie! But Thanksgiving break is coming up which means I will have a few free days to write. **

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews and birthday wishes for the last chapter. In the end there were about 14 total reviews! You guys are really amazing and it makes me so happy to read each and every review I get. We are only 14-15 reviews away from reaching the 100 reviews goal. So please review to this chapter so we can reach it and hopefully go above and beyond.**

**Edit: I totally just remember something so sorry if you get a double message about this story. Back over the summer when I first got the idea of writing this story I went online and searched everyone for children who I thought could be Bella and Edward's kids. I did it all the children actually. So to give you a better visual of the kids on my profile I'm going to link you to the gallery of the children I will be using. Baby Tristan's might change since I'm sitll not to happy with who I chose, but its getting pretty hard now to find what I am looking for. But other then him all the children are pretty such set.**

**Next Chapter: Going Home**


	17. Going Home

**Chapter 17: Going Home**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

A month has flown by since the newest members of our family were born. And each day they grew bigger and stronger.

It was only a few weeks after their birth that they all came off of oxygen. They were all doing wonderfully with no major setbacks. They were all normal pre-mature babies now.

Edward and I had been living at his parents' house while the babies were in the NICU. They lived closer and we didn't want to go home until we had all six babies and could fend for ourselves.

Everyday Edward and I went to the hospital to see the babies. Edward continued on with his schooling and internship. He would sneak away often to see us.

I normally sat in the NICU alone, except for the nurses and other parents. I would go from baby to baby taking turns holding and feeding them.

Esme would often sit with me and help the nurses and me with the feedings.

All the babies were good with drinking from the bottle. Originally I would have wanted to breast feed them, but I didn't think that my breasts could handle that many or make that much milk.

Today Edward and I were bringing home two of the six babies. Dr. Redford said that Ava and Emilia were doing wonderfully and didn't see any reason as to why they couldn't go home.

I wish we could bring home all six at once; it would be easier with just two. It would give Edward and I time to adjust to being parents of multiples and taking care of our children.

I had woken up bright and early to get ready to bring home Ava and Emilia. Two car seats were already in the Volvo while the other four were in our new SUV.

We decided to buy six neutral car seats so we wouldn't have to worry about which baby went where.

I walked over to the rocking chair where I had laid out Ava and Emilia's home coming outfits. They were pink and blue dresses with matching blue pants. We also had pink jackets and hats to keep them warm.

The trip from the NICU to the car wouldn't be that long, but we needed to take as many persuasions as possible. None of them could afford to get sick.

"What are you doing up?" I heard a sleepy Edward ask from bed.

"Getting ready." I replied

I started to fold up the clothes and place them in the diaper bag.

"You do realize that it's only seven and we can't pick them up until eleven."

"I know, but I couldn't sleep any longer. We're bringing two of our children home today Edward."

"Yes we are." Edward had gotten out of bed and wrapped his arms around my waist and placed his head on my shoulder.

"I can't wait." I giggled like a teenager girl.

"I couldn't tell." I playfully hit Edward on the shoulder.

"I'm gonna go start breakfast. You can finish packing."

I gave Edward a soft kiss on the lips before skipping down the stairs.

I decided to make pancakes for breakfast and celebrate the home coming of Ava and Emilia.

As I was grabbing ingredients from the fridge I saw a container of blue berries and decided to throw them into the mix as well.

"It smells good in here." I heard Carlisle say as he walked into the kitchen.

"They're almost done." I replied flipping over the pancakes in the pan.

"Would you like any help?"

"Can you please set the table?"

I heard Carlisle start to move around the kitchen grabbing the plates and utensils.

I finished flipping over the last few pancakes and put them onto the platter with the other pancakes. I was about to take them to the main table, but Edward beat me to it.

"Go sit down, love, I'll bring the food." Edward told me.

I nodded my head and headed towards the table. Esme and Carlisle were already sitting down waiting for Edward and me.

I sat down at the table as Edward placed the pancakes down and sat next to me. We passed around the plate each one of us taking a few pancakes before digging in.

"So are you excited?" Esme asked breaking the silence.

"Ecstatic. I can't wait to bring home Ava and Emilia." I smiled.

"She's so excited she got up at seven to finish packing." Edward joked.

"Oh hush now Edward. Bella has every right to be excited." Esme scolded.

Once we were finished I got up to clear the table.

"Don't worry about that, the boys can do it. You go get dressed." Esme told me.

I nodded my head and headed upstairs to Edward's old bedroom. I pulled on a pink sweater and dark blue jeans so I could match the girls.

After running a brush through my hair I picked up the diaper bag and headed back down stairs.

"Ready to go love?" Edward asked taking the diaper bag from me.

"Yes." I squealed and practically ran towards the car.

Edward held my hand the entire way to the hospital.

Once we got there he found the closest parking spot to the NICU doors. We wanted Ava and Emilia to spend as little time outside as possible.

Edward grabbed the two car seats from the back while I took the diaper bag. We headed inside as quickly as possible.

So far there were no signs of the paparazzi. Ever since Edward did a press release about the birth of the sextuplets they had been outside trying to get into the NICU to get a picture of them.

They were going to have a field day today when they saw us bringing out two babies. Their homecoming was most likely already announced by the public relationships manager of the hospital.

Angela was already waiting at the door for us. She took the two car seats and diaper bag and placed them into another room by the NICU.

"Hey babies." I whispered excitedly when we got inside.

Since it was too early to take Ava and Emilia home Edward and I got to spend some extra time with the other four.

It was amazing how much they have grown and changed since they were born. To an untrained eye they all looked alike. But to my eyes they were all so different.

At the moment I was feeding Mackenzie a bottle.

She was still the smallest out of the six though Dr. Redford assured us that she was healthy and growing perfectly well.

I looked over and saw Edward feeding Samuel. It was hard to miss him with his hat off because of the massive amounts of unruly dark brown curls.

Dr. Redford came in to check up on all the babies and do one final look over at Ava and Emilia.

"Are they really ready to go home?" I asked out of astonishment and fear.

"Yes they are. They are both healthy and progressing well. I don't see any reason why you shouldn't take them home." Dr. Redford assured me.

Edward and I said goodbye to our four other babies and followed two nurses who were carrying Ava and Emilia into the other room where Angela had put our stuff.

I pulled out their clothes and handed a set to Edward.

He took Emilia from one of the nurses while I took Ava.

I carefully changed Ava out of her hospital clothes and into her home coming ones. I was so afraid that she would break.

I held Ava in my arms when I was finished and watched Edward finish changing Emilia.

She was defiantly a daddy's girl. When Edward was is in the room and someone else was holding or feeding her she would start to whine until he held her.

Ava looked more and more like me each day. Except for her eyes. I knew it wouldn't be long until they were the same beautiful shade of green as Edward's.

"Ready to go." Edward asked placing Emilia into her car seat.

"Yup." I followed in suit and put Ava into hers.

We picked up the babies and headed out towards the car.

Just as I had expected there was a swarm of people with cameras standing outside the doors. They were all asking us questions, but Edward and I kept on walking.

Our main concern was getting the babies to the car and nothing was going to get in our way.

Edward put Emilia's car seat in first before running around my side and helping me with Ava's.

Once they were secularly in we headed off.

On the ride home I kept turning around to look at Ava and Emilia. Both of them were wide awake and trying to look around, but since they were so small it was hard for them to see out of the car seats.

"We're here." Edward smiled as we pulled into the driveway.

Edward took out Ava's car seat and handed her to me and then ran around to the other side to get Emilia.

Esme and Carlisle already had the front door open and were waiting for us.

"Welcome home." They said as Edward, Ava, Emilia, and I walked into the house.

I had a huge smile on my face as I headed into the living room and placed Ava's car seat on the couch. I carefully took her out; I needed to hold her in my arms to make sure that this was real.

I turned around as I heard Emilia's little whines. Edward quickly put her car seat next to Ava's and took her out. Instantly Emilia quieted down. She had Edward wrapped around her tiny little finger.

"We want to show you something." Esme said

Edward and I followed her and Carlisle upstairs and into the guest room nearest to Edward's old bedroom. I felt my jaw drop as I took a look inside.

Where there once was a large bed was now six pack and plays with bassinets. The old dressers had been moved around to accommodate the pack and plays and a changing table.

"It's amazing Esme." I gasped walking around.

"We realized that the babies had no place to sleep while you stayed with us. So we decided to turn the guest bedroom into their bedroom for anytime they stayed over." Carlisle explained

"It's great." I didn't know what else to say.

I hadn't even thought about where the babies would sleep while we stayed at their house. My thoughts were all on making sure they survived.

Edward and I were truly lucky to have such a loving and thoughtful family.

"May I hold her?" Esme asked indicating to Ava.

She knew that Emilia would whine if she was taken from Edward.

"Of course it's time for their bottles anyway."

I carefully handed Ava over to Esme. Once she was safely tucked in her arms, Esme walked over to the rocking chair and sat down with her granddaughter.

I turned around and walked downstairs to the kitchen. I didn't want to leave, but I knew that they had to be feed.

I was preparing the bottles when I felt two arms snake around my waist.

"You were able to leave without Miss Millie complaining?" I joked.

"I got her into my father's arms and left as quickly as possible before she noticed the change." Edward explained.

"So how are you feeling daddy?" I asked as the bottles were warming up.

"Amazing." Edward turned me around and kissed me properly on the lips.

I was about to deepen the kiss when the buzzer went off indicating that the bottles were done.

"Let's go feed our little ones." Edward smiled as he pulled away.

We both picked up a bottle and headed back upstairs, our fingers interlaced.

**A/N: End of chapter 17. I need to thank my amazing beta luv2beloved for reading over this chapter for me.**

**So I've gotten a few requests on having a chapter in Edward's POV. I have been thinking about it and was wondering if anyone else would like to have a chapter in Edward's POV. I put a poll up on a profile so please go vote and let me know.**

**On a side note I have a new story up called Senior Year. Its an all human story about something that happened during Bella and Edward's senior year of high school and now six years later they are separated and trying to figure out what went wrong. Not the best summary, but its hard when you don't want to give too much away.**** I just started it, but I'm having trouble deciding if I want to continue it or not. It would be great if you guys could read it and let me know what you think.**

**Two more weeks and then I'm done with classes! I'm gonna try and write another chapter on my train home tomorrow and then I should break until my finals are over. So hopefully I can get one out next week and then only two weeks till the next one. And then after that I'll try and update weekly until school starts up again a month later!**

**We did it guys! We've reached 100 reviews. Thank you all so much for helping me reach this goal. It means so much to me. Lets keep going and see how much we can exceed the original goal by.**

**Next Chapter: The Gangs all Here**


	18. The Gangs all Here

**Chapter 18: The Gangs all Here**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the adorable babies.**

Each week we were bringing home a baby after Ava and Emilia came home.

The week following their homecoming Edward and I brought home Dylan, then the next week we brought home Mackenzie, and the following week Tristan came home.

This left little Sammy alone in the NICU. He wasn't growing as quickly as his brothers and sisters and Dr. Redford wanted him to stay a little bit longer.

Edward and I juggled between going to the hospital to see which ever babies were still there and staying with the babies at home.

We were lucky that we had a great family who were willing and able to stay home with our other children while we were at the hospital and to help with the feedings when we got home.

Today will be the day that Edward and I were bringing the last of our babies home. I was just as excited as I was when we brought Ava and Emilia home.

It was hard to see my babies still lying in their incubators when I knew that they had siblings already at home.

I constantly asked Dr. Redford when we could bring the others home. He would joke about how I was rushing to have all six at once when I should enjoy having so few while I can.

But I couldn't relax not when I knew that I still had babies waiting at the hospital and wanting to come home.

This afternoon I would never have to feel that way again. Our family would finally be complete once Sammy was home with us.

I woke up to the sound of a baby crying. I quickly jumped out of bed so Dylan wouldn't wake up the other four.

I carried him off into their bedroom at Esme and Carlisle's house and sat down in the rocking chair.

It was hard to get moments like this with any of my babies since they were all the same age and had the same needs and wants. I cherished every moment where I got to spend individual time with any of my children.

I cradled Dylan close to my body as I gently rocked him back and forth. He was looking up at me with his blue eyes as I ran a finger down his cheek.

Edward and I had yet to figure out how all three of our boys ended up with blue eyes since neither of us did. All the girls' eyes were changing but the boys' eyes stayed the same so we guessed that they were all going to keep their blue eyes.

Dylan was starting to grow dark brown tufts of hair. It was still fine and it looked like he didn't inherit my thick curls.

"You look peaceful." I looked up and saw Edward leaning against the door frame holding the monitor.

"Yea Dylan woke up and I didn't want him to wake up everyone else so we're sharing a moment." I explained to Edward as he walked into the bedroom.

"I didn't mean to spoil the moment. I was just curious as to where my wife went."

"It's alright the others will probably wake up soon for their feedings."

I smiled as Edward crouched down and ran a few fingers over Dylan's hair.

Edward was already turning out to be a great father. He got up at any hour of the night to take care of any crying baby and would take time away from his studies in order to take care of them.

I saw how much it bothered him when he had to leave them to go to classes. Both of us were afraid of missing any moment of their lives.

From the monitor we heard the cries of the other babies.

"Let's go feed the hungry." Edward smiled standing up.

I followed him into our bedroom where the other four were in the pack and plays.

Edward and I had moved three pack and plays into our bedroom. Since they were so tiny we were able to fit two in each one.

Esme had beaten us into the room and was holding Mackenzie.

She and Carlisle had also been great with the feedings and odd hours. I felt bad for waking them during the night, but they promised me that it was okay. They enjoyed taking care of their grandchildren.

"I'm going to get the bottles ready." I told Edward handing him Dylan.

"Carlisle already beat you to it Bella." Esme said handing me Mackenzie before picking up Emilia and handing her to Edward.

I leaned down and picked up Ava as Esme picked up Tristan and the three of us walked down the stairs into the living room.

"Good morning." I heard Charlie announce as he let himself in the house.

He had been staying at our house for the week to help us take care of the babies. He wanted to be around as much as possible, but since Forks was so far away we let him crash in one of our spare bedrooms.

Charlie had stepped into the grandfather role amazingly. He came over every morning to help us with the feedings and helped Carlisle and Esme take care of them while Edward and I were at the hospital.

Charlie took Dylan from Edward's arms and picked up a bottle and sat down on the couch next to me.

We all started feeding the babies who hungrily sucked away.

It felt like they were always hungry and most of the time was spent feeding them.

Carlisle said that it was normal and that in time their appetites wouldn't be as large. I guess I shouldn't really complain since it seemed like every other baby was just this hungry.

Once they were all feed and burped we brought them upstairs so Edward and I could change them.

I put them all in their coming home outfits so they could match Sammy.

When it came to changing Edward and I were a great team.

One of us would pick a baby and take off their clothes and change their diaper. After that we would either hand them off or put them in the pack and play to wait for one of us to put them into their clothes. It was the fastest this way and we would never forget who we've already changed and who hasn't been.

Once they were all in their outfits Edward and I headed to the hospital to pick up Sammy.

Over the last few weeks the paparazzi had dwindled down. We knew they would be a few today since the last baby was coming home, but other than that they were more or less gone. Something Edward and I were thankful for.

By the time we got to the hospital Angela had Sammy ready for us to change and bring him home.

"We're going to miss these guys." Angela commented as I changed Sammy into his going home clothes.

"You know that you are welcome over any time. We could always use a few extra hands." I smiled

"Ben and I may do that.

Edward and I hugged Angela before we left.

"Thank you so much for all your help." I whispered into her ear as I hugged my friend.

"It was my pleasure."

With that Edward picked up Sammy's carrier and headed towards the car.

By now Edward and I were used to the paparazzi snapping away and trying to get us to answer questions, but Sammy did not seem like such a fan of the attention and squirmed and whined in his seat.

"It's okay honey." Edward comforted him as he snapped the carrier into the car.

He ran a finger up and down Sammy's tiny cheek until he finally settled down.

We drove back to the house in silence enjoying the moment together and with Sammy.

When we arrived at home we saw two other cars that were not there when we left. This meant that Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, and their children were over.

"Welcome home!' They all shouted when we walked inside.

Everyone had a baby in their arms, of course Alice and Rosalie had their own babies. But even Lily was holding onto Landon as he stood up on his wobbly legs using his big cousin for support.

Emilia, with her special daddy tingling senses, started to whine.

"What am I going to do with you?" Edward joked taking her from Emmett's arms. She immediately quieted down once her daddy was holding her.

"She's got you wrapped around your finger." Emmett laughed.

"And yours don't?" Edward asked laughing as Lily came over and held up her arms indicating that she wanted her daddy to pick her up. Of course Emmett did, not questions asked.

I headed over the living room and took Sammy out of his carrier and jacket.

"Welcome home baby." I said kissing his mop of brown locks.

Everyone else had come over to where we were.

I gently placed Sammy in the middle of the couch and then went around collecting my babies and placing them in birth order next to Sammy.

I walked back to where Edward was standing and leaned against him as we watched our babies.

"They are so cute." Lily gushed with a giggled.

"Go get the camera Edward." I told him.

We had been taking as many pictures as possible documenting the moments

Edward came back and handed me the camera. I took the first picture of all our babies together at home.

"Let's get a picture with all the kids." I suggested.

Everyone agreed and Rosalie placed Ivy next to Dylan while Alice placed Logan next to Mackenzie. We had Lily sit in front with Landon in her lap.

We, meaning the girls the boys got bored quickly, took a bunch more pictures placing Alice and Rosalie's children in different places on or around the couch. It was too much of a hassle for the four of us to move my six babies.

We kept on going until Tristan started to cry, it was feeding time.

I put the camera down just as the boys came in with six bottles.

I took one and Ava, who was my normal feeding buddy, and let her suck on the bottle.

I looked around the room as everyone else started to feed which ever baby they were holding.

I paid special attention to my dad and Sammy, it seemed like a special bond was starting to form between them.

"Smile." I heard Alice say and I looked up just as the flash went off.

"Alice." I said warningly.

"What? You said you wanted to document everything. I'm only helping you out." She said with innocence.

Alice had caught me there, though I wish I wasn't in the picture. I still had some of the baby fat to lose and my stomach was stretched out, I had a lot of extra skin that didn't want to stretch back to my old figure.

Once the babies were feed we brought them upstairs so Edward and I would put them down for a nap.

"We did it." I whispered as I leaned against Edward watching our babies sleep.

"Yes we did." He kissed the top of my head.

He led me over to the bed to sit down. There we let the soothing sound of our six babies' breathing comfort us that we had indeed succeeded.

**A/N: End of chapter 18. I need to thank my amazing beta luv2beloved for reading over this chapter for me, she did a great job.**

**Sorry for the wait, school got in the way again and I had to study and work for the last two weeks. But I am officially done now and pretty sure that I passed all my classes this semester. I am going to try and update this and Senior Year weekly. I think I can do it since I have a full month off and I know ahead of time when I won't be around. **

**It appears that everyone wants to have a chapter in Edward's POV. I finally decided which chapter I want that to be. You guys are going to have to wait a little bit, but it will be a nice surprise one day when you see Edward POV on top of the page. **

**Review are always nice. What do you think, can we reach 200 before I end the story? I believe in you guys, so lets try it out. No min. limit of how many reivews per chapter cause I didn't do the math. But you guys are amazing and I know we can do it!**

**Next Chapter: Family Photos**


	19. Family Photos

**Chapter 19: Family Photos**

**Disclaimer: I never have and never will own Twilight**

The day after Edward and I brought Sam home I called up a local photographer and booked a family photo shoot.

When I saw the episode "Family Photo Shoot" on _Jon and Kate Plus Eight _I knew that I wanted to do the same thing and have one photographer take our pictures.

I had done extensive research on photographers until I found the one that I thought was perfect for our family.

So I called him up and explained my idea, and he agreed to take our family pictures.

Now it was a week later and the photographer and his crew were going to show up in a few short hours, and there was still so much to do.

Edward and I decided not to change the babies until the very last minute because they have the tendency to dirty their clothes easily and we didn't want to have to worry about changing diapers unless something happened.

The only good thing was the photo session was in Carlisle and Esme's house. Since the babies were still so young and it was cold outside, Edward and I were afraid of taking them places besides the doctors.

We still had to clean up the living room though since that was where the session was going to take place, which was what I was doing at the moment in my robe and pajamas.

Alice was coming over to help me with my hair, makeup and clothes. Though I normally opposed to this, I was still self secure about the way I looked and wanted to look decent for our first official family pictures.

Edward was upstairs right now taking a shower while Esme and Carlisle were playing with the babies.

"I'm here." I heard Alice call out as she let herself in.

"Good let's get this started." I said.

We walked upstairs and into the bedroom where Edward was standing around in his towel.

"I'll just go get dressed in there." Edward said awkwardly pointing to the bathroom.

"It's not like I haven't seen you before Edward." Alice laughed. "But if you feel that insecure, go wait in the bathroom and I'll give you your clothes once I pick them out."

Edward grabbed a pair of boxers and headed into the bathroom.

Alice attacked Edward's clothes first since he was waiting in the bathroom probably only in his towel and boxers.

When she found the right outfit she handed me the clothes. I knocked on the bathroom door and handed Edward the clothes through the slight opening between the door and the wall.

Next it was my turn. Alice went back into the closet and started looking for something for me to wear.

"What color are the girls wearing?" She asked.

"Light pink. But the pictures are going to be in black and white." I reminded her.

Edward and I decided to go for black and white for the first shoot because our babies' skin still looked a little bit off and we liked the black and white look.

Alice got back to work on finding the perfect outfit for me.

"Got it." She said coming out and with two articles of clothing. "Now kick your husband out of there so I can get to work."

I laughed and knocked on the bathroom door.

"You done in there Edward?"

"Yeah." He answered coming out.

Alice had picked out for him a button down blue shirt and a pair of jeans. His hair was still damp from the shower and in its usual mess.

Even though I had known Edward for six years, I still could not get over his perfection.

"Alright you get out and go play with your babies while I make your wife beautiful." Alice shooed.

Edward just laughed and gave me a quick peck on the lips before leaving.

"Now remember Alice nothing too over the top. It's a family photo and I want it to look as natural as possible." I reminded her as I sat down in the chair.

"I know I know." Alice sighed and started to get to work.

"Can you work faster?" I asked getting impatient. I still had to get the babies ready.

"You cannot rush perfection Bella." Alice reminded me as she continued to blow dry my hair.

I sat there trying my best to sit still and not look down at my watch.

"There you're done. Now go change." Alice unceremoniously dropped the clothes onto my lap and left the bathroom.

I quickly took off my robe and pajamas and put on the outfit.

As I inspected myself in the mirror I had to admit that I looked decent. Alice had picked out a red v-neck sweater and a jean skirt. The two together did a great job of hiding my excess skin.

"You are amazing Alice." I said coming out of the bathroom and giving her a hug.

"I know." She giggled "Come on lets go get the babies dressed."

We walked out of our room and into the nursery where Edward, Carlisle and Esme were playing with the babies.

The four of us got to work changing the babies. Edward and I were doing diapers while Esme and Alice had clothes and Carlisle had socks.

The boys were wearing navy blue polo coveralls and the girls were wearing light pink polo dresses. All had on white socks.

"I'll get that." Esme said when we heard the doorbell ring.

The four of us finished getting the babies ready before picking them up and heading downstairs.

The photography crew was already setting up lights and their equipment when we walked into the living room.

"You must be Bella." The photographer said coming up to me. "I'm Scott."

"Well it's nice to meet you Scott. This is my husband Edward, his sister Alice, and their father Carlisle. And these six are our sextuplets."

"It's nice to meet all of you. I'm gonna let my team finish setting up and then we can get started."

I nodded my head and stood to the side watching as they finished setting the equipment.

"Alright, why don't we start with shots of the kids first?" Scott suggested.

Edward and I agreed. We allowed him to tell us where to put the babies.

We started out with the six of them on the couch. First they were in birth order, which was boy girl boy girl, than it was boys than girls.

Next we did just shots of the girls followed by just shots of the boys.

Lastly we did the shot I wanted where they were all on the floor in a circle. I saw the Gosselin's shot of their sextuplets like this and I wanted one of my own.

After that we did Edward and the three boys followed by me and the three girls.

Then we got to the full family portrait. My favorite was of Edward and I kissing with the babies on our laps, another one modeled after a Gosselin picture.

We took a short break as Edward and I went upstairs and put the babies down for a nap before coming back to take pictures of the two of us.

It was Edward's idea to take them in front of the piano. There were some of him playing while I leaned against him, and then some regular posed ones of us sitting on the bench.

"Thank you so much." I said to Scott once we were finished.

"It was my pleasure. I'm glad that you picked me for the job, I can't wait to watch these guys grow up."

Scott shook mine and Edward's hands before he and his crew headed out.

**A/N: I need to thank my amazing beta, luv2beloved, for reading over this chapter for me. **

**Here is my Chaunkah present to you guys, or at least an early one since it technically doesn't start till sundown. This probably is the last time I will update this story before the holidays, so I hope you all have happy and safe holidays!**

**So I've been looking over in my notebook where I have all my future chapters planned out and I see that BOGFF is coming close to an end. There are 4-5 more chapters left. I do plan on writing a sequel to this story. I have a lot more in store for the sextuplets, and a lot of the stuff I am really looking forward to writing since I've been planning chapters out since I first got the idea for this one. So I hope you all continue one with me and the journey of Bella, Edward, and their six.**

**Please review too. I still would love to have at least 200 reviews for this story. So lets see how close we can get. I know you guys can do it since you are all amazing and have the best things to say.**

**Chapter 20: Thanksgiving**


	20. Thanksgiving

**Chapter 20: Thanksgiving**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

I couldn't believe how much the babies were growing. They were now three months old, and though still tiny they were longer then they were when they were born. Edward and I were truly blessed when all of our babies were born healthy.

We had moved into our house a week or so after our family pictures were taken. It was really nice to be home again especially with the entire family. Our house felt so full of love and happiness.

I could tell the babies enjoyed being home as well. They loved their nursery and having their own crib. Though every once and a while Edward and I would put them all in one just to watch them interact with one another.

Edward and I were pretty much on our own now. Esme would still come over while Edward was at school to help me out, but that was pretty much all the help we had.

We figured out the best schedule that worked for us and the babies. Feeding actually wasn't that bad now that we knew who had to feed first and who could wait.

We even had a bath time schedule. Edward was the bath giver while I changed the babies in and out of their clothes.

It took a long time now to bathe the babies because we had to do one at a time, but things should speed up once he was able to bathe more than one baby.

Our life now was very routine. Get up, make bottles, feed the babies, change the babies, play with the babies and do chores, make bottles, feed the babies, change the babies, put them down for the nap, do chores, take the babies out of their cribs, play with the babies and make dinner, Edward comes home, make bottles, feed the babies, play with the babies, bath the babies, make bottles, feed the babies, change the babies, and then put them to bed.

Though each day was the same, they were all vastly different from the last. You never knew what the babies would do and were always keeping me on my toes. Life had never been busier then today.

Today was Thanksgiving and we had a lot to be thankful for.

Edward and I had successfully gotten pregnant and now had six beautiful healthy babies.

At the moment I was getting dressed for the night.

Since Edward and I started dating everyone went over to Carlisle and Esme's house. And it was one of the only places where I would take the babies.

Since they were still so young I didn't like to take them outside unless it was to the doctor's. I didn't want or need for them getting sick.

Edward's parent's house was one of the few places I was okay with taking the babies since they had spent the first part of their life outside of the hospital there.

I always got myself ready first before we got the babies ready. We never knew how much time it took to get them ready and it was always best to be prepared to leave right away once they were dressed.

I decided to wear a long sleeve grey dress and blow dried my hair straight. I didn't have the time to do anything more elaborate and we were just going to be with family.

I walked into the nursery and saw that Edward had already started changing diapers. He was wearing a dark green shirt, which brought out the color in his eyes, and black slacks.

I smiled at him as I walked over to the closet and pulled out the babies' outfits. I had hung them all in the front last night so I wouldn't have to go searching for them when it was time to get them dressed.

The girls were all wearing powder blue sweater dresses and white tights. The boys' had flannel button down collar shirts that were the same color as the girls' dresses and kaki canvas pants.

I started out with Dylan getting him dressed first.

Our order tended to revolve around birth order. It made things easier for Edward and I so we always knew who went first.

Occasionally we would go from last to first to make things fair for the younger babies.

I placed them all in Dylan's crib when they were dressed to get a good look at them. They all looked adorable in their outfits.

"Are you ready to go?" Edward asked.

"Yeah the diaper bag is all ready in the car." I said.

This was something Edward and I had learned from Jon and Kate Gosselin, pack everything that we needed for trips the night before and have backups of basic things such as diapers and bibs just for the car.

It made life a lot easier for us and we didn't have to worry about what we should bring and have to rush around trying to get that ready plus the babies and ourselves.

Edward and I brought down all the babies and placed them in their carries.

He took Mackenzie first and placed her in the car while I picked up Tristan ready to hand him off to Edward when he came back.

Once they were all buckled in safely Edward and I headed over to his parent's house.

We always went over earlier than the rest of the family to help with dinner. Or it was more I helped Esme cook dinner and Edward went off and did his own thing.

We weren't about to stop our tradition just because I had six additional family member's. Carlisle and Edward would be able to take care of them while we cooked.

"We're here!" I called out entering the house with Dylan and Ava.

Edward was at the car with the other four waiting for me to come back.

"Hello." Esme said rushing to the door to great us.

She gave me a hug before picking up the carries and taking them away. I headed back outside and helped Edward carry in the other four plus the diaper bag.

Carlisle and Esme were sitting in the living room with Ava and Dylan when we entered the living room.

I placed the baby carries on the floor and took out Mackenzie then Tristan and put them on the couch.

"Call me if something goes wrong or you need help." I told Edward.

"Don't worry we'll be fine." Edward comforted me with a laugh.

I gave each of my babies a kiss before following Esme into the kitchen. I hated being away from them even for a few hours. I felt like I would miss something important.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

Esme was the main chef while I was the sue chef. I followed whatever she told me and it worked out well.

"Why don't you start chopping some vegetables?" Esme suggested.

I nodded my head and gathered all the vegetables we would need for dinner and started to chop them up.

Esme and I worked feverently trying to get all the food ready.

It felt like each year we were making more and more food, but by the time the meal was over most of it was gone.

We were just pulling the turkey out of the oven when the door bell rang. I heard Alice and Jasper's voices filter through the house.

Esme and I started to work faster trying to get all the last things in the oven or on the stove so we could go socialize with the family for a little bit before we ate.

We put the pie in the oven just as Rosalie and Emmet arrived.

We headed out into the living room to see everyone sitting around and chatting. Lily and Landon were off on their own playing with their toys.

I took Ava from Edward's arms and sat down next to him.

"How much longer till we eat?" Emmett asked.

Rosalie elbowed him and sent him a dirty look while the rest of us laughed.

"What I'm hungry. It's been a while since I last ate." He shrugged.

"So it's been like two hours?" I shot back.

I knew my brother's appetite extremely well and he could barely go an hour without having something in his mouth.

"If you men help me bring out the food we can start eating now." Esme told us.

So the men followed her into the kitchen while Rosalie, Alice, and I got the kids situated.

We had two high chairs set up for Logan and Ivy and two booster seats for Lily and Logan. Carlisle had brought down the bassinets for us so we can put all my babies in there.

All the men and Esme came out with the food and placed it around the table. And we all sat down in our respective seats.

As we passed around the food I got a good look at our family.

It felt so much more complete now with the extra bodies placed around the table. I couldn't wait until my babies were actually able to sit up on their own and join us at the table.

The air soon filled with pleasant conversations about life and how much our children were growing.

It was almost strange that pretty much all our conversations today revolved around babies. But I couldn't remember what we talked about before Rosalie got pregnant.

I even had trouble remembering what mine and Edward's life was like before we had the sextuplets. It felt like they had always been around.

I looked over at all of them lying in their bassinets. They were all looking and moving around.

They were getting much more active now. I often found them squirming around and kicking their legs whether it be when Edward and I were playing with them or when they were just lying around by themselves.

We really did have a lot to be thankful for this year and I was glad that I was able to celebrate the holiday with my family.

**A/N: End of chapter 20. I need to think my amazing beta luv2beloved for reading over this chapter for me.**

**We're coming down to the wire here. Only three chapters left, and one of them is in Edward's POV. I can't believe that this story is almost over. It feels like forever ago that this was just a random idea that popped up into my head and now I have over 100 reviews! Maybe if we're lucky I can finish the story before I go back to school and then get the next one up. Lets keep our fingers crossed!**

**Please review and tell me what you think. I love to hear from you and each review gets us closer to 200! You guys are amazing, words really can't describe how happy it makes me to see that you guys enjoy my story and getting those review alerts in my e-mail. So please keep them coming.**

**I won't be updating this story till the New Year, so Happy New Year to you all!**

**Chapter 21: Christmas**


	21. Christmas

**Chapter 21: Christmas**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Edward POV**

I slowly started to wake up enjoying the silence and comfort of having my arms wrapped around my beautiful wife and the mother of my children.

Most mornings we were woken up to crying babies. Some of them were pretty good with sleeping in to normal hours, but others got up early and ended up waking the other babies.

Bella and I always tried our hardest to get the baby who was crying out of the nursery so they wouldn't wake the others. It was pretty much luck if we were able to successfully take the crying babies out of the room without waking the others. We hadn't really figured out what wakes the other babies up.

It took me a few moments after I woke up to realize what day it was. Today will be my children's first Christmas. Sure they probably wouldn't realize what was going on since they were only four months old, but Bella and I would remember it forever.

I gently kissed the top of Bella's head before getting out of bed. I didn't want to wake her up; she needed to get as much sleep as possible. Plus she looked so peaceful lying there on our bed, her hair fanned out all around her pillow.

I quietly walked out of room and headed into the nursery to see if any of babies were up yet.

Just as I expected Tristan and Mackenzie were awake. Those two were always the ones that woke up early in the morning. Millie was our worst sleeper and was always waking up during the night and would only fall asleep in my arms. Sammy didn't sleep much either, but he didn't cry like his sister did. Ava and Dylan were our best sleepers and could sleep through the entire night.

At least all of them were able to sleep through noise, something we were thankful for. Bella and I could continue on doing our normal tasks and not have to worry about being too loud.

"Merry Christmas Tristan and Mackenzie." I whispered over their cribs.

I changed both of their diapers before picking them both up and heading into one of the spare bedrooms.

At the moment we were using the spare bedroom closest to the nursery for the connivance of things. At the moment we were using it as a play room since none of the rooms were going to be used until the babies were around five.

I placed Mackenzie and Tristan in their bouncers and I laid down on my stomach and watched as they played with the mobile above them. Every so often I would gently push down on the bouncer or tap a piece of the mobile. In return I would get a smile from one of them.

I loved playing with my babies. They were starting to interact so much more than before. Bella and I were able to get smiles and movements out of them now depending on what we did. It was so much fun to see their reaction to the simplest things that we did.

"Good morning." I heard Bella say.

Tristan, Mackenzie and I all turned our heads towards her. The two started kicking their feet more excited to see their mommy.

"Good morning." I said back watching as she came over and laid down next to me. "Our early birds were awake so I figured I'd play with them before they woke the other four up."

"When are you two going to learn the art of sleeping in?" Bella asked jiggling their feet eliciting laughter from both of them.

"Why don't you head downstairs with these two and make their bottles and I'll get the other four ready?" I suggested.

Bella nodded her head and carefully picked up Mackenzie and Tristan and headed downstairs while I headed back into the nursery to get the other four.

Emilia was the first one I heard as I walked into the nursery.

"Merry Christmas to you too Millie." I laughed picking her up first and changing her diaper.

Next I changed Sammy since he was also awake, though he was quietly lying in his crib looking around.

I carried him and Mille down stairs before heading back up to change Ava and Dylan.

"It looks like Santa came last night guys." I told my babies pointing to all the presents under the tree.

I plugged the lights in, which got a squeal of delight from all of them. They all loved the bright colors of the Christmas tree lights, especially the blinking ones. Bella and I would place them in front of the tree and they would be entertained for hours.

"Merry Christmas guys." Bella said walking into the living room with six bottles.

I headed over to her and grabbed three of the bottles.

"Merry Christmas love." I said giving her a peck on the lips.

"Merry Christmas to you too." She said back.

We each picked up a baby and began feeding them.

Once we were finished it was time to open presents.

Bella and I opened up all the gifts for the babies and would show them what they got. They seemed more interested in the wrapping paper then their actual gifts.

"Bella they are going to look like the rainbow." I said talking about the clothes we had gotten the babies.

Bella had gotten the idea that it would be great to color coordinate the babies' stuff so we would know whose is whose. I agreed to it since our children needed to have some things that were theirs and there would be no fighting over colors.

We decided to just go with the colors of the rainbow since they were six basic colors and assigned colors in age order, except Sammy and Emilia whose colors were switched.

But now looking at all the clothes and other things we had bought them I realized how colorful our babies were going to be.

"I think they will look cute." Bella said taking more pictures of the babies amongst the paper.

Moments like these were the only time we were able to take pictures. There was a lot of chaos in the house and we had to wait for moments where we didn't have much to do so we could snap away.

"Now it's my turn." I smiled looking under the tree for Bella's present.

I heard Bella groan, she hated it when I bought her stuff. I couldn't help it though, I loved to spoil her and I didn't care that she didn't want me to.

"Merry Christmas." I said handing her my gift.

Bella carefully began to unwrap the box as I sat with anticipation.

"It's perfect Edward." Bella exclaimed as she opened up the box to see the new video camera I bought her.

"Now you can video tape our babies." I smiled glad that she liked the gift.

"Thank you." She said leaning over and giving me another kiss.

Bella leaned over the tree and picked up a present handing it to me.

"This is just something small; your bigger present will come later." She smiled with a twinkle in her eye.

I opened up the wrapped object with a questioning look, I wondered what she meant by later. But my thoughts were interrupted when I saw my small present. It was six magnets that held our babies faces.

"I figured you could put them in your locker." Bella smiled.

"Thank you." I said giving her another kiss.

We got to work cleaning up the wrapping paper and boxes before heading upstairs to change the babies into their clothes for the day.

Bella had picked out black dresses for the girls with red flannel trimming and bow. The boys had white colored onesies and black overalls that matched the girls' dresses.

Once they were all changed we bundled them up in their jackets and got them into their car seats.

We were heading over to my parent's house to celebrate Christmas with my family, even Charlie was coming over. He wanted to be here for his grandchildren's first Christmas.

Alice and Jasper were already at the house when we pulled in.

I took out Ava and Dylan's carries first and handed them to Bella to take into the house while I waited with the other babies. It didn't take her long to come back since my mom was already waiting at the door for us.

I gave her Sammy and Millie's carriers next while I got Tristan and Mackenzie. We all headed inside and I dropped off the babies before heading back out to grab the presents.

When I came back in the babies were all out of their carriers and jackets and were on a blanket with Landon and Logan. Some were sitting up while others were lying on their stomachs.

They were getting better at sitting up. Bella and I still had to help them, but they were able to hold up their bodies for a little while by themselves.

We were all sitting around on the floor playing with the babies when Rosalie, Emmett, and their kids came over.

Lily ran over and gave everyone a kiss on the cheek, including all the babies. She really was a sweet little girl, except when things didn't go her way. She was a little Rosalie in that way, and was probably going to be a lot of trouble when she got older.

We decided it was time to unwrap gifts. We allowed the children to go first.

Since Lily was the oldest she was pretty much the only one who understood what was going on. Landon had some idea and could somewhat open up his gifts and enjoy them. The parents had to open up the presents for our babies since none of them were even a year old yet.

The children played with their own presents while we started to exchange our gifts.

Once we were finished and cleaned up we sat around talking until we heard the door bell ring.

"I'll get it!" Lily shouted running to the door.

"I'll go with her." Esme said and followed Lily.

"Grandpa!" I heard Lily squeal.

Even though Charlie wasn't Lily or Ivy's biological grandfather, he treated them as if they were his own.

"Merry Christmas everyone." Charlie said walking into the living room with Lily in his arms.

"Merry Christmas." We all said back.

Charlie put down Lily and went around saying hello to the sextuplets. He didn't get to see them as often as he or Bella would have liked so when he did visit he spent most of his time with them.

He and Sammy seemed to have a special bond going on. Bella had been the one to point it out, and thinking about what she said, it was pretty obvious.

Out of the six Sammy looked the most like his grandfather. He had inherited his grandfather's brown curls and had a similar facial structure. But Sam had bright blue eyes while Charlie had brown ones. They're personalities were similar too since Sammy was the quietest of the six and seemed to enjoy being along then more than in a large group, just like Charlie.

The rest of the afternoon was spent talking and eating.

We never really had a major sit down meal at Christmas and it was more like different food items whenever we were hungry, well it was more like whenever Emmett was hungry.

By the time night rolled around everyone was stuffed and ready to head home.

We said our final goodbyes and packed the babies in the car before I drove us home.

Bella and I did our normal evening routine with the babies. It didn't take them long to fall asleep, they had a busy day.

"I think this was our best Christmas." I whispered to Bella as we watched our babies sleep.

"It's not over yet." She whispered back. I gave her a confused look. "I still have my big present to give to you. Stay here with the babies and I'll call you when its time."

Bella walked off to our room leaving me even more confused. I had no idea what she would be giving me. I stood there and thought trying to come up with something.

"Ready!" Bella called out. It looked like I didn't have to think any longer.

I walked over to our room but stopped at the door frame when I saw what a waited for me.

Bella was lying in the middle of our bed in a red negligee and matching boy shorts. Lying in between her breasts was a red bow that held the flimsy material together.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked Bella finally walking into the room.

We hadn't made love to each other in months. First because of the pregnancy, then because of giving birth, and finally Bella's body image, or what she thought of the extra skin and weight. She had trouble even letting me watch her change, even though I reassured her that she was still, if not more, beautiful as when I first meet her.

"More sure than anything. So are you ready to unwrap your Christmas present?" Bella asked in a seductive voice.

That was all I needed. I took the last two steps over to our bed and carefully hovered over Bella so I wouldn't squish her. I gently tugged at the ribbon letting the material fall to the side.

This really was our best Christmas.

**A/N: End of chapter 21! I need to thank my amazing beta for reading over this chapter for me, she did a great job!**

**So here it is, Edward's chapter. Was it all that you have been hoping for? I'm pretty happy with how this worked out and glad that you talked me into writing it, thanks guys!**

**So I made a mistake in my last author's note. There are now three chapters left for me to post. Last time I had three chapters to write. So you guys now get another chapter! I wrote the last chapter last night, so there won't be any more confusion lol. And now I can concentrate on Senior Year and start writing the sequel to this story.**

**Please review. I love to hear what you guys think and we have less then 50 reviews to reach 200. I know you guys can do it since you are all freakin awesome!**

**Next Chapter: New Years**


	22. New Years Already

**Chapter 22: New Years Already**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

It was New Years Eve once again. I was having trouble believing that a year had gone by. It was so strange that at this time last year I thought I would never have children of my own and now I had six.

2009 had been good year for Edward and me. Sure it had its ups and downs during my pregnancy and when the babies were in the NICU. But overall it was an amazing year. I just hope that 2010 will be even better for the entire family.

This year the New Year's celebration would be at our house. We had a rotation going between houses, and this year just happened to land on mine and Edward's house. This was good because I was still not a fan of taking the babies out of the house.

There was a lot to do though. I had to finish all the cooking, clean up the house, and take care of the children. At least I had Edward to help with the babies. He can take care of their smaller needs without my assistance.

The babies were getting better at entertaining themselves. Some of them still weren't quite good at it yet, like Emilia, but it seemed more out of the need to be social then their development.

I was busy in the kitchen and could hear Edward playing with them. How I longed to be in there with them instead of cooking. I loved playing with my children and seeing their reactions to the simplest things.

I heard Ava's laughter that was soon joined by the other five plus Edward. I wondered what they were doing in there that would make all of them laugh. Though it really didn't take too much since one baby's laughter tended to make the other five laugh as well.

I put the lasagna into the oven and headed out into the living room. I couldn't stay away from my babies for much longer. I didn't know how Edward could leave them every day to go to work or school when I had trouble being away from them when they were just a room away.

I was really glad that Edward and I decided for me to stop working. I don't think I would be able to leave them.

"Hey guys." I greeted walking into the living room.

Everyone's heads turned in my direction and I got a big smile from all seven of them.

"What are you doing?" I asked sitting down next to Edward with Emilia on his lap.

Millie was still very attached to Edward. While it was cute and funny, it would get annoying at points since Edward wanted to spend time with the other babies and needed to feed them. We both had a feeling that we would have a few problems with her in the future.

Tristan was the closet baby to me so gently tickled his foot causing him to laugh. And sure enough the other five joined in. Edward and I couldn't help but laugh as well. They were all just too cute and funny.

"How much more cooking do you have left?" Edward asked.

"Not too much." I sighed. "Everything is prepared. I just need to start cooking the food."

As much as I loved to cook, I just didn't want to be anywhere near my kitchen right now. I wanted to be with my babies. I just couldn't get enough of them. Plus I had to make a ton of food for my family since there were so many of us and Emmett ate like two full grown men.

"Do you need any help?" Edward offered.

"No I'm good. It's really not too bad; I just don't want to leave them." I explained.

"I know what you mean." Edward sighed and tickled Sammy trying to catch his attention.

Sam was our quietist baby and enjoyed being by himself instead of being in the group. We often found him staring off into space even when we were all together. Edward and I would catch his attention for a moment, but then he went back into his own world.

I guessed it was a good thing that he wasn't so dependent on the other five since they needed to learn how to do certain things by themselves.

"I don't know how you leave them every day." I told Edward.

"Neither do I." he laughed "I guess I just keep reminding myself that I'll be home shortly."

"Well then I better use that philosophy to go finish the cooking." I laughed standing up. "Plus I think someone may need a diaper change."

We both looked over at Ava who had a strange look on her face.

"Are you sure you need to get back to cooking?" Edward asked.

Neither of us liked changing a poopy diaper and we were always trying to find ways to get out of it.

"Yes I'm sure." I gave Edward a quick kiss on the head before heading back into the kitchen.

Since I was cooking all the food I was able to head out into the living room a lot more. Every time I entered it was like the babies hadn't seen me in months instead of a few minutes.

I loved how happy they got when Edward and I came to great them. We would always get big smiles and squeals. I hoped that their reactions would stay that happy for a long time.

I looked over at the clock and realized that everyone was supposed to come over soon. Edward and I needed to get the babies and ourselves dressed.

I made sure that nothing in the kitchen was going to explode or burn before heading upstairs and into the nursery to grab the babies' outfits. It would be easier to change them in the living room then taking them all upstairs, change them, than bring them back down.

When I walked into the living room Edward had already started taking their day clothes off.

I handed him the boy's hangers. They were all wearing light blue sweaters with black pants. The girls were wearing black dresses with light blue snowflakes all over it.

I never thought I would like clothes until I had babies. I loved dressing them up in matching outfits and buying them new clothes. At times I felt like Alice since I loved buying and finding them new clothes.

Once they were all dressed Edward and I took turns getting changed.

I checked the kitchen one last time and pulled some things out and put them off to the side if they were done.

Edward and I played with the babies in the living room until we heard the door bell ring. Edward got up from the floor to go answer it.

I heard Esme and Carlisle's voices filter in through the house as Edward let them inside. All three of them walked into the living room.

Esme picked up Mackenzie while Carlisle picked up Dylan. They loved to spend individual time with each of their grandchildren and would hold all of them when we were visiting.

Alice , Jasper, and their children were the next to come followed by Rosalie and Emmett.

We all stayed in the living room just talking and watching our children play. The little ones were starting to interact more with each other, or as much as they could. Ivy had mastered crawling and would often go over to Emilia. Those two seemed to be attached to each other.

We continued to hang out in the living room until Emmett announced that he was hungry. We all headed into the dining room to eat dinner.

We made the boys get the food while we collected all the children and placed them in their respected places around the table.

As we sat around the table eating I remembered how sad I was this time last year. I couldn't really enjoy the holiday since my mind was wrapped around the news that I was infertile.

Now it felt like a lifetime ago when I thought that I was never going to have children. I was on top of the world right now and had nothing to be sad about.

Once we had finished eating we took the children back into the living room while the boys cleaned up.

Alice turned on the TV to one of the news channels. We still had a couple more hours left until the New Year, but there wasn't really anything else on TV. So we decided to watch the other New Year celebrations across the world.

Since we were on the west coast we were one of the last people to ring in the New Year so we were able to watch the other major cities celebrate.

The boys joined us once all the dishes were cleaned and whatever was left over was put away. They also brought out the desserts for us.

We had to pay close attention to the children when the desserts were out. Lily and Landon were the only ones who were really able to walk, but Ivy and Logan were able to pull themselves up. They all tried to grab extra desserts when we weren't looking.

The last two hours of the year passed by quickly and before we knew it we had a minute left. We all collected our children, well Edward and I gathered around ours since it was hard to hold three in your arms.

Together we counted down from ten till the New Year along with the TV.

"Happy New Year!" We all shouted when the clock struck midnight.

We gave each other hugs and kisses. If 2009 was that great 2010 was bound to be better.

**A/N: End of chapter 22! I need to thank my amazing beta luv2beloved for reading over this chapter for me, she did a great job.**

**We're on the home stretch now. One chapter then the epilogue. I have already started working on the sequel and have two chapters written. I want to have another three done before I put the story up. But hopefully it will be up a week or two after this one ends. It all depends on my schedule since I started school again (yuck) and need to try this semester so I can bring my grades up.**

**Please review. We are so close to 200 reviews and I have so much faith in you guys that we can reach that goal by the time I post up the last chapter. So please review, it means so much to me when I read what you think of the story and the chapters. **

**Next Chapter: A Day With Jacob Black**


	23. A Day With Jake

**Chapter 23: A Day With Jake**

**Disclaimer: I never have and never will own Twilight**

The rest of winter flew by and before I knew it was May and the babies were nine months old. Things around the house were a little bit stressful now because Edward was studying for finals and wasn't able to help out around the house as much.

This time of the semester was always the worst and I couldn't wait for it to be over with. Edward would have a few weeks off before he went to summer school. We wanted him to graduate as soon as he could so that he would have more free time at home.

We knew that his schedule would always be hectic since he was going to work at a hospital, but he would hopefully have more free time because he wouldn't have to go to school anymore.

Edward had headed over to campus early in the morning to get some extra studying time before his final. Our house wasn't the ideal place to study because of all the noise. It was amazing how loud six babies could be when no one was crying.

It was supposed to be a normal day at the house. The babies had woken up at their normal times and I had already feed and changed them. Now we were sitting around the living room playing with their toys.

They were onto the next stage of their development and were trying to learn how to crawl. Ava and Sam were the only ones who had mastered it so far, but the others were close behind. They would all get on the hands and knees and rock back and forth, but just as they looked like they were about to move they would fall over.

I wasn't worried about them though. They were developing at a normal pace and I knew that they would master the skill.

I was cheering Mackenzie on as she rocked back and forth trying to move but she ended up falling over and laughing at herself.

Suddenly I heard the doorbell ring. I sat for a moment confused. I wasn't expecting anyone to come over since they were all at work.

"Don't move." I told the babies, though I knew I didn't need to since only two of them could crawl.

I headed towards the door still confused at who would be at my house on a weekday.

"Jake!" I squealed throwing myself into my best friend's arms once I opened the door.

"Hey Bells." He laughed giving me a hug.

"What are you doing here?" I asked pulling away.

"Am I not allowed to see my best friend who I haven't seen in months?" Jake asked pretending to be offended.

"You know that's not what I mean." I laughed "I just wasn't expecting you to come that's all."

"I figured it's about time I stop by and see my best friend and her babies. Though I feel like I know them from the way Charlie talks about them."

I laughed along with Jake at that. Charlie loved his grandchildren and was always calling asking about them. He came up to visit as much as possible so he could play with them. It's just like him to brag to everyone in town about the babies.

"Well then it's about time you meet them." I said and pulling Jake into the house.

"You got a pretty big place here Bella." Jake commented looking around.

"Well when you have six kids you need all the space you can get." I explained with a laugh.

I always felt so much younger and carefree when I was around Jake. He was the first friend I made when I moved to Forks and he helped make the transition easier for me. We tried dating for a few months, but that didn't work out for us. We did love each other, but he was more like a second brother to me then a boyfriend.

"Here they are." I said leading Jake into the living room.

"They're just as cute as Charlie said they were." Jake said sitting down on the ground with them. "Let me guess this one is Sammy?" he asked picking up Sam.

"You guessed right." I sat down next to him.

"He does look a lot like Charlie, except for the eyes. Where did all these blue eyed babies come from?"

"Edward and I have been asking the same thing."

"And how about this blond hair child, Tristan right?" Jake placed Sammy down on the floor and picked up Tristan.

"We are just as confused about him as you are." I laughed.

Most of our children had brown hair or Edward's bronze hair, but for some reason Tristan had blonde hair. We didn't know where his hair color came from since neither of us had blonde hair nor did our parents. We guessed that someone in our family was a blonde and the gene skipped a bunch of generations.

"Want to try and guess the other four?" I asked.

"Sure." Jake said putting Tristan back down on the ground. "Due to process of elimination I'm gonna say that this baby is Dylan."

"How did you ever know?" I gasped.

"Okay now onto the girls. You know they all look alike."

"No they don't. They are all very different isn't that right…" I was about to say Emilia but then I remembered I was having Jacob guess. "I'm not giving into you that easily."

"Alright alright. I'll try and figure out who's who." Jake sighed.

He looked around at the girls trying to put the name to the face.

"This must be Mackenzie since she is the smallest of the three." Jake reasoned.

"Yeah she is our smallest baby. But don't let her size fool you; she's got a good set of lungs." I explained.

"I'll take your word on that." He laughed then went back to figuring out the next two babies. "This must be Ava since she looks a lot like you."

"Everyone says that." I said picking her up and getting a better look at her.

"Cause it's the truth. Though her eyes scream Edward." Jake gently tickled Ava who started to giggle. "So that must make this baby Emilia."

"Yes that is Edward's little princess." I sighed.

"Yeah I heard about that. Is it really as bad as Charlie makes it seem?"

"Miss Millie has this little thing that I like to call Daddy senses. She knows when he is in the room and starts to cry until he picks her up." I explained.

"Well it's a good thing that Edward isn't here right now."

"Since Edward isn't here right now you can help me take care of them." I smiled.

"Fine if I have to." Jake dramatically sighed.

"Good you can start out with changing Emilia's diaper."

"But I've never changed a diaper before." Jake said looking a little scared.

"Well it's about time you learned. Girl's love a boy who can take care of a baby." I explained handing him a diaper.

I saw Jake blush and have a shy look about him, something that wasn't typically him.

"There is a girl isn't there!" I exclaimed.

"Maybe." Jake said not looking at me.

"You are going to tell me everything once the babies are down for the nap."

"If I have to."

"Yes you have to. Now let's teach you how to change a diaper."

Jake and I played with the babies for a little bit longer before I left him to watch over them as I prepared them their bottles. We both fed them then brought them upstairs for their nap.

"Now spill." I told Jake sitting down on the couch next to him.

"What do you want me to say?" He asked.

"How about what's her name." I suggested.

"Her name is Nessie and we meet at Quil and Claire's wedding."

"When did they get married?" I asked.

"In February." Jake answered

"So you've been dating Nessie for three months and didn't tell me?"

"No I've known her for three months. We've only been dating for a week now. We decided to take things slow. I really think she may be the one Bells."

"That's great Jake. You deserve love." I said giving him a hug. "So when do I get to meet her?"

"Maybe next time I come and visit I can bring her over. She's heard Charlie brag about the kids and can't wait to meet them."

"You should bring her over for dinner. I'll make all your favorites."

"You know me too well Bella. I can never say no to your cooking." Jacob laughed.

Time flies by when I was with Jake and before I knew it he had to head back home. I tried my hardest to get him to stay longer, but I he didn't want to get stuck in traffic.

"Come back soon." I said giving Jacob a goodbye hug. "The babies really liked spending time with you."

"I'll try. You should try and come by too. Everyone would love to see you again and meet the babies."

"Edward and I were talking about taking the babies down to see Charlie. It's time that we start venturing out into the real world with them. Though I don't know if I want to be in a car with them for that long."

"Good luck with that. I'll talk to you soon."

"You better." I laughed giving him a kiss on the cheek.

I leaned against the door frame and waved as I watched Jake drive away.

A**/N: End of chapter 23. I need to thank my amazing beta, luv2beloved, for reading over this chapter for me cause she does a great job.**

**Sorry for the wait. I go to school in DC so this weekend was hectic with all the inauguration stuff going on. **

**Only one more chapter to left in the story, and hopefully I will have it up by the beginning of next week. I don't know when the sequel will be up since I'm a little bit stuck on what to write. I would love some impute from you guys on what you would like to read. The kids are three years old so please any ideas you guys have let me know!**

**Please review too. We are are so close to 200 reviews. I know you guys can do it!**

**Next Chapter: Epilogue**


	24. Epilogue: First Birthday

**Epilogue: First Birthday**

**Disclaimer: I never have and never will own Twilight or any of its characters.**

I couldn't believe that a year had gone by since I gave birth to my beautiful babies. To think at first I was terrified that they weren't going to make it. And now I was terrified that they were growing up too quickly. Well, at least in my opinion they were

It was nice though that Edward and I didn't have to worry about them living to the next day. We had been so worried about them surviving and now they were happy little one year olds.

I quietly climbed out of bed and tip toed to the nursery. I didn't want to wake the babies just yet.

I leaned up against the doorframe and watched my as they slept. They all looked like little angles lying in their cribs.

"Can you believe they're a year old?" I heard a velvet voice say.

I couldn't help but jump, I hadn't heard Edward walk up behind me.

"I didn't mean to scare you love." He apologized kissing my shoulder.

"I forgive you." I said turning around so I could properly kiss him good morning. "Gosh I can't believe they are a year old today."

"It seems like just yesterday you were lying in that hospital bed looking like you were about to burst."

"Hey!" I playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but it's true. I wasn't sure how much more that poor stomach of yours could take if the babies stayed in there any longer."

"My stomach still isn't doing too well, and they are all out of it." I sighed looking down at my stomach.

I had lost all my baby weight, but my skin had not gone back to its previous state. Now I had this huge pouch of extra skin and I hated it.

"I still think you look beautiful." Edward said kissing my head.

"You're just saying that." I sighed.

"No I'm not. But you know that I will support you if you decide to do the tummy tuck."

Edward and I had talked about me getting a tummy tuck. Normally I was against plastic surgery, but I wasn't sure if I can go on in life with my pouch. But at the same time I wasn't sure if I wanted to waste the money on my stomach. Plus I wouldn't be able to help around the house for weeks.

"I'm still thinking about it." I finally said.

"You take all the time you need. Besides I think our attentions are needed elsewhere."

I turned around and saw all my children standing up in their cribs, holding on tightly to the bar.

"Happy Birthday babies!" Edward and I exclaimed walking into the nursery.

They all squealed and laughed as if they understood the importance of the day.

Edward and I went around to each baby and said good morning and happy birthday to them. We always tried to do things individually and not just clump them together. They were six individuals and not sextuplets.

We quickly changed all of their diapers and brought them downstairs for breakfast. We had a busy day ahead of us, and needed to get a start on it.

Once they were well fed Edward and I brought them back upstairs to change into their birthday clothes. The girls all had pink dresses with little flowers on them while the boys had light blue button up shirts and khaki shorts.

Edward stayed in the nursery while I headed into the bedroom to change. Then we exchanged placed so he was in the bedroom changing and I was with the babies.

Once I made sure that I had extra clothes and diapers packed we headed out.

We were celebrating the babies' first birthday at the hospital. We wanted to show everyone how much the babies had grown and how well they were doing. Plus we needed to thank everyone who had helped us out and kept our babies alive.

I saw that Carlisle and Esme's car was already there. I had asked them to pick up the cakes for us so it would be one less thing that I would have to worry about.

Since having sextuplets I allowed myself to rely a little more on people. I still didn't like it, but it let me spend more time and energy on my children and myself then on other smaller things.

Just as I stepped out of the car I saw my dad's cruiser enter the lot. And I saw two extra bodies in the car.

"Hey dad." I said walking over to him and giving him a hug.

"Hey Bells. Big day today?" he said hugging me back.

"I know, I can't believe they are a year old." I laughed.

"I know how that feels."

I turned around and threw my arms around Jake.

"Thank you so much for coming." I told him.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He laughed returning the hug.

"It's great to see you again Nessie." I said smiling at her.

"It's nice to see you too." She smiled back.

Jake and Nessie had come over to dinner a few weeks after Jake came to visit me. We had a great time together and she got along great with the sextuplets. She was a really nice girl and perfect for Jake. Just the way he looked at her with so much love and devotion let me know that she really was the one for him.

We walked back over to the car and Charlie, Jake, and Nessie helped Edward and I carry the sextuplets into the hospital. Of course Charlie was carrying Sammy, the little guy was looking more and more like him each day.

I felt my eyes grow wide as we walked into the room where the party was going to take place. It was filled with pink and blue balloons and streamers.

"It's amazing." I smiled as I saw Angela walk towards us. "Thank you so much."

"It's no problem, I'm just glad that you decided to have the party here." Angela said giving me a hug. "Gosh these guys just keep getting bigger each time I see them."

"Tell me about it." I laughed pushing Ava and Tristan up a little higher on my hips.

"May I hold one?"

"You know you don't have to ask." I handed over Ava to her and allowed myself to get a better grip on Tristan.

We walked over to the table where six high chairs were placed. I put Tristan down in the second to last one. Everyone else followed my lead and placed the babies in birth order.

As we got the babies settled Alice, Jasper, Landon, and Logan came in. They came over and said their hellos and wished the babies and happy birthday.

Next came in Rosalie, Emmett, Lily, and Ivy. I looked down at Rosalie's stomach and saw that a little bump was already showing. Emmett really wanted a son, and Rosalie agreed to start trying. Of course neither of them thought they would get pregnant this quickly.

"I found these at the store Bella and I thought they would be perfect for the sextuplets." Alice told me handing me a plastic bag.

Inside were six party hats, pink for girls and blue for boys, with matching bibs. They all had first birthday on them and a number one.

"Thank you Alice they're perfect." I said giving her a hug.

We got to work putting the hats and bibs on the babies. So far none of them wanted to take them off, which was a good thing. I quickly pulled out my camera and snapped a picture of them.

I looked around and saw that Angela and a few other nurses entered the room each one holding a small cake. Once the cake was placed in front of a baby I saw that they all said happy birthday and a baby's name.

Carlisle lit one candle on each cake and we all started singing. We made sure to sing happy birthday for each baby before helping them blow out the candle.

I leaned against Edward with anticipation to see which baby would take the plunge first. We had been careful not to let the babies have anything too sweet. But today they would know the joys of it.

Just as I expected it was Dylan who dug his hand into the cake first. He was our little leader and all the babies followed him, just like in birth.

Once the others saw their brother go back for another bite of cake they all joined in enjoying the taste and entering a new world.

I tried my hardest not to cringe at the thought of having to clean them up once they were finished and enjoyed watching them eat. It was funny to see them stick their hands in the cake and try and get most of it in their mouth. It seemed liked they were getting more on their faces then in their mouth.

I saw the flashing of cameras and was happy to see that others were taking pictures for us. I wanted to be hands on with my babies right now and not behind the camera.

I looked over just in time to see Millie push cake into her daddy's mouth. I made a note to be pay attention so I wouldn't get any cake in the face.

As I looked out into the crowd of people who had come to celebrate the life and survival of my children I couldn't be more thankful. The room was filled with so much love right now and I couldn't be more grateful. I couldn't have gotten through the past year without them.

I looked back at my family. They were all smiling and eating their cake. All the pain and worrying was worth it. And I couldn't wait to see what else life had for me and my family.

**A/N: The End! I need to thank my amazing beta, luv2beloved, for reading over this chapter and all the chapters in this story. She has done an amazing job.**

**Well here it is guys the last chapter of Buy One Get Five Free. What did you think? Its hard to believe that this story has come to an end. Its a very biter sweet feeling right now. But I am excited to get the sequel going. Hopefully I can get it out in the next couple of weeks. So put me on your author alerts and I will post in this story so you guys will know when I get it out.**

**Thank you guys too. Your reviews mean a lot to me and you helped me reach my goal of 100 posts! And you were all so patient with the long wait between chapters. You are all amazing and a big part of why the story has done so well. So thank you again, you guys are awesome!**


	25. Sequel

The Sequel to Buy One Get Five Free is now up. It is called Six is the Magic Number. So go check it out.

We made it to 200 reviews! You guys are amazing!


End file.
